Is It Wrong?
by miszxbrii
Summary: All Ichigo wanted was to feel loved by her husband. When a blue haired man pursues her she finds she wants more than love. Indulging into her desires, things start to become complicated and long-term. Grimmjow x Fem!Ichi
1. Very Special Client

So this is my very first fanfiction. First off I want to thank Racey for being an amazing Beta. I freaking love you. :) This will be eventual fem!ichi/grimm but it first starts out as fem!ichi/ishida. This is a het fanfiction and there will be mature content in future chapters.

Warnings: Slight OOCness, crude language, naughty Grimmjow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, because if I did Grimmjow would have returned by now.

Chapter 00: Very Special Client

To think I would be in such a compromising predicament. Being underneath a man that was not my husband. Crying out a name that did not belong to the man I vowed to be faithful to. I never thought I would fall for another man let alone be in bed with one. It's so funny how life works. You're probably wondering how this all started, how a normal woman like me would get into this situation. Well I guess I can explain my story since I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon. Let us begin, shall we?

* * *

"Nooo, don't steal my ice cream!" Ichigo bolted upright in the bed panting. "Damn me, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that piece of steak so late last night," Ichigo sighed to herself and looked at the alarm clock. 5:15 AM. '_Guess I'll just get up anyways._' Sliding out of the bed she noticed her husband wasn't lying next to her. She frowned '_Where is that Quincy anyways?_' Thinking that she would worry about him after she cleaned up, she headed into the master bathroom to get started on her day. Stepping into the shower she washed away the grit and sweat from the night before, enjoying the soothing hot water running through her long orange hair. After applying her favorite shampoo of passion fruit, she washed the rest of her body, making sure she was clean. Stepping out of the shower she reached for a towel to dry herself.

Once she got back to the bedroom, she started rummaging through the massive collection of clothing in her closet. 'I need a bigger closet,' she thought; which was true. Ichigo was always into fashion and looking good. One would think she was a model just because the size of her wardrobe. She pulled out a white cotton top, with short sleeves and a scoop neckline, and threw it on the bed. Next, taking out a pair of khaki pants, cuffed at the bottom, and a dark brown belt, she grabbed her simple black flats as well, - Lord knows she didn't need to feel or look any taller than she was. Being 5'9", she hardly had any heels in her wardrobe, nor did she really need them. After making sure she looked decent, she grabbed her shoes and purse and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Uryū." The Quincy looked up at the sound of his wife's voice. Looking her over once, he lowered his head back to the newspaper he had been reading. Uryu Ishida was Ichigo's husband of 6 months, though they had known each other since they were in high school. She always thought he hated her, but one day, he confessed to her and they had been inseparable ever since.

"Good morning Ishida," he said in his usual uninterested voice.

Ichigo scowled, "Uryū, we've been married for 6 months now and yet you still call me by our surname. First it was Kurosaki, now this? I wish you would use my first name." He gave her a small smile.

Rising from the table and moving towards her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pecked her lips with a chaste kiss. "I always find your scowl to be so cute." Her blush was always cute too.

* * *

"Shōten Industries, Urahara- shachou's office. Yes, I will transfer you. Shōten Industries, Urahara- shachou's office," Ichigo replied to the fifth call that morning since she walked into the office. "Urahara- shachou is in a meeting at the moment, may I take a message?" Listening to the voice on the other end of the phone, she took down the message and said her goodbyes. Sighing, Ichigo hung up the phone and went back to her usual work for the day. Working for a big company like Shōten Industries, she hardly had a break until the late afternoon. Shōten Industries was a company that specialized in the creation and marketing of various food products. The products ranging from candy to frozen dinners, even special seasonings. Also, parts of the company were included in fashion design/marketing and sword-making. Ichigo never really understood why Mr. Urahara would have so many things going on in one company that didn't match each other, but she never asked her boss. She just did her work and enjoyed her great pay.

Though her pay never was enough to deal with a pervert like her boss, she really did enjoy working for him plus the benefits of working there were great. She had known Urahara since she was in high school, since he was a friend of her father. He was actually considered family, but if Ichigo ever thought of him that way, she would probably creep herself out.

"Shōten Industries, Urahara- shachou's office," she answered the ringing phone that was starting to get on her nerves already.

"Ichigo-chan, how are you this beautiful morning?" An airy and flirty voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

Ichigo frowned, knowing that she just answered the wrong call. "Rangiku, first off, it's gloomy as hell outside and second, shouldn't you be working, not calling me?"

"Tch, I am working that's why I called, but anyways-," she started going on about things not work related; some man she had been with, and Ichigo just tuned her out, because it was the same story all the time. New man, amazing sex, never calls back, Ran gets another man.

"Ran… Rangiku… MATSUMOTO!" The orange head sighed. Rangiku's mouth was always running. "I know you want to talk, but work first, we can hang out later."

"Oh, well okay. Tōshirō wants to schedule a meeting with Urahara-san; something about new frozen products. Also, I wanted to know if you got the fax of products and prices I sent this morning." Looking around her desk, then behind her, she found the fax that was sent. Nodding to herself, she answered Rangiku back.

"Yes, I have the fax and Urahara-shachou is free at 1:00 pm tomorrow, if Tōshirō is free then." After confirming with Rangiku that he was free she rushed her off the phone so she could get back to work. '_Hopefully I can get some more work done before the phone goes off like crazy again._' As soon as that thought left her mind, the phone started to ring again. "I'll never get to finish any other work," she sighed to herself.

* * *

"Ishida-chan, could you come to my office please?" Getting up from her desk she walked towards Mr. Urahara's office. "Urahara-shachou, why must you call me by my surname and by my first name? Please make up your mind."

"What do you mean, Ichigo-chan?" he asked, pulling out his simple white fan to hide his probable smirk like always.

"That's what I mean Urahara-shachou, anyways what can I do for you, sir?"

"Oh yes, I wanted to let you know that we will be having a very special client come in later on today. I need you to get some information ready for me." She grabbed her notebook and pen and waited for him to finish speaking. "I need the binder that holds all of our finer sword information, as well as the price list for them. I also need you to pull the folder for this client, so that I have his previous orders and preferences." Mr. Urahara handed her a business card with the client's name on it. She scrunched up her face at the name '_Grimmjow Jea- Jeager- how can anyone even pronounce his last name!_' She voiced her concern, "Urahara-shachou, how do you pronounce his last name?"

"It's Jeagerjaques, Ichigo-chan. I know the name seems interesting doesn't it? It's supposed to be German, I do believe."

"I see…well, is that all, Urahara-shachou? I would like to start working on this before he comes, and I know how you like to drag on about absolutely nothing at all, so you can stare at my breasts." She found herself smiling a little. Being able to tease him about being a pervert was always fun. You couldn't laugh off things with every boss.

"I'm hurt, Ichigo-chan." His mock hurt never fazed her. "But yes, that's all, you may get to work now."

She headed back to her desk out front to start working on getting everything ready for this so-called "very special" client. After going through pages and pages of clients, she realized that someone needed to alphabetize this, because Jeagerjaques should not be after Zaraki. Finding Mr. Jeagerjaques's folder, she pulled it out and set it on her desk next to the portfolio of swords. Grabbing everything, she headed to Mr. Urahara's office and set them down on his desk.

"Ichigo-chan, when Jeagerjaques-san gets here, I would like for you to go down to retrieve him from the lobby. I don't want another altercation with Luppi again."

"Altercation with Luppi? I feel that I missed that last time Jeagerjaques-san came to the office. I don't remember an altercation with Luppi, although Luppi always gets into drama." '_He's such a __drama queen__ sometimes._' She giggled to herself.

"Yes, last time he came to the office, Luppi decided to throw himself at Jeagerjaques-san and proclaim his undying love for him." She could have sworn her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She was really trying to hold back from falling out on the floor with laughter.

"Are you serious, Urahara- shachou?" She only got a nod. "Well, I don't want to deal with having to look at that. I'll go down to get him when Orihime buzzes me to let me know he's here."

Orihime worked at the front desk in the lobby of the company. Basically she was the receptionist and also Rangiku's little sister. Anyways, back to Luppi proclaiming undying love to a client. Jeagerjaques-san was probably just another old fart with a lot of money to throw away. At least, that's mostly what Urahara worked with. So, Luppi doing something like that seemed really crazy. She knew Luppi was gay, but she always thought he had a thing for hot, tall, hunky guys, with defined and chiseled bodies, not old, wrinkly men with probably more fat on their chest than her. '_Well whatever floats his boat I guess._'

* * *

"Ishida-chan!" A sweet voice called through the intercom on her desk.

"Yes, Orihime, what can I do for you?" She had always adored Orihime; she was such a sweet girl. They had been best friends since high school and no matter how upset someone was, she always managed to put a smile on their face. Everyone always thought she was naïve, but under there was a girl who could give the most helpful advice. Ichigo recommended not eating anything she cooked though; she feared for her stomach when Orihime offered up something she had cooked or bought.

"There's a Jeagerjaques-san down here. He says he has an appointment with Urahara- shachou?"

"Ah yes, I will be down shortly to retrieve him. Thank you, Orihime."

"No problem, Ishida-chan."

Rising from her desk, she headed towards the elevator at the end of the hall. Pressing the down arrow, she waited for the elevator. This building was fourteen floors tall, each floor having a different department on it, excluding the lobby of course. Urahara's office was on the twelfth floor, instead of the very top. He always said he enjoyed the number 12, so he decided to have his office on the twelfth floor. Most of the people that work on the twelfth floor are pretty creepy. She had never gotten used to working closely with them, so she was glad her desk was very far away from everyone and directly to the side of Urahara's office doors. Hearing the elevator bell ding and watching the doors open, she walked into it and pressed the L button on the wall panel. Letting the smooth ride relax her, she leaned against the back wall thinking about who this "very special" client was again. '_I wonder if he has a bald spot, or maybe one of those hideous comb-overs._' She snorted at that thought. '_Poor Orihime, she is probably being harassed and he probably is a big fat pervert._'

Feeling the elevator slow down and stop, she walked out of the open doors and down the hall to the front lobby. She heard a deep husky voice that she had never heard before. 'What the hell is with that voice, it sounds like it's been dipped in sweet, dark chocolate.' She turned the corner, and there standing at the front desk, was a tall, unbelievably gorgeous man, wearing a dark grey suit, an aqua-green, silk shirt peeking from underneath. She slowed her walking so that she could get a good look at him without being noticed. '_God he has to be at least 6'1", 6'2", and what the hell is up with that hair? Blue hair…the man has __**blue**__ hair. Well, Ichigo your hair is orange, you have no right to talk about other people's hair. But...but I have never seen a person with blue hair in my life; that has got to be hair dye. And what is that on the side of his neck?_' She squinted her eyes so that she could see was on the side of his neck. '_UWAHHH! Is that a freakin' tattoo on the side of his neck? Holy crap, this man is blazing! Ichigo approves. Ichigo is married as well, better keep those panties dry. I wonder who this man is._'

Finally reaching the front desk, she saw Orihime blushing 124 different shades of red. "Orihime, you said Jeagerjaques-san was here?" Ichigo said to her. Orihime snapped her head towards her. Ichigo had a big smirk on her face with one of her trimmed orange eyebrows raised.

"A-ah y-yes Ishida-chan!" Orihime motioned her hand towards the tall man Ichigo had been ogling. She probably was as well.

"T-this is Jeagerjaques-san." Her head moved to look at the tall man standing there like he owned the damn lobby. Arms folded over a broad chest. A devilish smirk adorning his absolutely gorgeous face. '_Sweet mercy, his eyes are so blue! Married woman, Ichigo. It's not like I can't look, gosh._' A throat clearing interrupted her inner monologues and she snapped her head up to those entrancing cobalt eyes. She realized that her eyes were moving farther down his body.

"I believe I have an appointment with Urahara." That sweet velvety voice spoke again.

"A-ah yes, right this way, Jeagerjaques-san." She had turned around and started walking back towards the elevator, when a deep chuckle froze her in her spot. She felt hot breath on the back of her neck, then heard that voice again.

"You should be calling me Jeagerjaques-sama, don't you think?" And with that he brushed past her and sauntered off towards the elevator. It felt like her knees would give out, and she could feel her panties were already a little damp.

'_I guess Luppi had the right idea going on, because sweet merciful Jesus, I want to proclaim my undying love for you!_'

* * *

Review? I would like to know how people liked it.


	2. Bastard

No Beta for this chapter, so there might be some grammar and punctuation problems, I apologize for that. Once it's proofread I will replace it with that version.

Warnings: Straightforward Grimmjow, crude language

Chapter 01: Bastard

Tense. That's how you would describe the scene in the elevator; well for Ichigo anyways. Mr. Jeagerjaques seemed content on openly staring at Ichigo's ass with a wicked look in his eyes. '_All men are the same!_' Whether you were ugly or cute if you had nice curves men would stare, not to say Ichigo was ugly. She was tall for a woman and had long pumpkin orange hair to the middle of her back. She had big expressive deep sepia brown eyes, peach colored skin, a narrow slender nose and pouty pink lips. She was somewhat skinny only having 36 B cup sized breast but that didn't matter because she was all hips and ass. An ass that Mr. Jeagerjaques had yet to remove his eyes from.

"Jeaqerjaques-_san_ do you mind averting your eyes to some _other_ part of the elevator that does not showcase my behind?" The chuckle from the side of her was starting to get on her nerves. _'Smug bastard.'_

"That would be against the principle of using _my_ eyes how I want to use them, sunshine."

Scowling Ichigo replied, "it's Ishida-san to you, not sunshine." '_How dare he call me sunshine? He could at least asked for my name instead of calling me ridiculous so-called cutesy names._'

"Does Ishida have a first name to go with it, or is that all I get?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm and amusement. He knew she was flustered by the light blush running across the bridge of her freckled nose. It wasn't a surprise, Grimmjow could make any women and some men fall over themselves for him. He would probably fall over himself too if he wasn't himself.

"Ichigo." She felt like she was getting hotter and hotter the longer she stayed in that elevator with him. All of a sudden she felt a hard body behind her. Her breath hitched and she tried hard not to moan out as she felt big ruff hands slid against the skin between her clothing. She could feel the not so subtle bulge in his pants.

"Strawberry, huh?" He whispered against her ear. "Sounds… Delicious." Those hands felt like they were all over her, she felt frozen, rooted to the floor. '_Ichigo move your ass! Move before you get yourself in trouble._' She thanked whatever God that was watching her when the elevator stopped and the doors open. She wiggled out of his grasp.

Trying not to stomp down the hallway she made her way towards Mr. Urahara's office. Knocking she called out to her boss, "Urahara- shachou, Jeagerjaques-san is here."

"You may enter Ichigo-chan." She heard Urahara's voice through the door. Opening the door for Mr. "Bastard", she allowed him to go on. Looking up Mr Urahara smiled. "Ah, Jeagerjaques-san I'm so glad you had time to have a meeting with me today."

"No problem Urahara, I had plenty of time on my hands today. Might I ask who is this lovely woman that escorted me up to your office?"

"Oh, that is Ichigo-chan, she's my assistant. She didn't give you any trouble did she? She can be a serious firecracker sometimes." Urahara was having fun talking about Ichigo when she was standing right there glaring him down. He just smiled at her.

Looking her way, Grimmjow answered, "She is a _handful_, but she isn't anything I can't handle. I find her quite exciting. I'm very eager to start working with her."

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused. '_What does he mean working with me? What in the world is he talking about?_' "What's going on Urahara- shachou? What does he mean?"

"Well, Jeagerjaques-san and I are working a new project together and you will be part of our little team. You will be working close with him over the next few months doing research and planning."

"I thought he was just a client," Ichigo replied. She was getting antsy, she didn't know if she would be able to work with such a man for a long period of time. It didn't seem good for her health.

"Well technically he is Ichigo-chan but he also owns a partnering company, Desgarrón Inc." Ichigo's eyes went wide. '_**This**__ man owns Desgarrón Incorporated. Is that even possible? He seems so young. That company has been around for years, it's almost as old as Urahara's company.'_

"My father owned it and passed it down to me, if that's what you're wondering," Grimmjow interjected. "When my father passed away I was given the rights and ownership to the company. I worked with my father on that company since I was thirteen. So if you think I'm too young to own a company you're probably right but it's my pride and joy and I wouldn't trade it for anything." Ichigo couldn't take her eyes off him as he spoke, the way his voice sounded so strong and deep as he spoke about his father and the company they shared. The way he puffed his chest out like he was more the proud of himself. She didn't find him to be a pompous jerk like the men like him usually acted, she found him almost charming and dare she say it sweet. Ichigo scowled at her thoughts of actually finding the perverted bastard sweet. '_Stupid brain he's a pervert, he touched you in the elevator, sweet isn't the word you shouldn't be using._'

"Well Urahara-shachou I'm going to get you and Jeagerjaques-san some tea, please excuse me." She didn't wait for a reply as she walked out the office feeling two sets of eyes watching her. Rounding the corner to the secretarial lounge, she was glad nobody was inside. She walked up to the cabinets reaching above her to reach for the tea she normally used when Urahara had clients. Grabbing the green tea leaves and starting on boiling the water. After a while the kettle goes off and she takes it off the small portable hot plate and finishes making the tea. Grabbing a platter and placing the tea on top she carefully walks back to the office pushing the door open with her shoulder. The two are already sitting on the brown leather sofas in front of Urahara's desk with paperwork and folders scattered across the small wood coffee table in front of them. Grimmjow was speaking in a normal business voice asking questions about specific details that pertain to the matter at hand. Ichigo sets the tea down away from the paperwork so that it won't spill and headed back towards the door before she said one more thing to the men in the room.

"Will that be all Urahara-shachou?" Only getting a nod she softly closes the door and heads back to her desk to get started back on her own work.

* * *

Typing away on her computer she realizes 3 hours have gone by since Mr. Jeagerjaques had arrived. '_They must be really working hard in there_,' she thought to herself. Looking at the clock again she noticed it was only 3:15 in the afternoon. '_Urahara didn't even come out and ask me about lunch, maybe I should go in there and ask about it._' Even though Ichigo seemed like the type of woman who didn't care about other people, with her constant scowl and stubborn personality she was a person who always worried about her friends and family. No matter how much Urahara was a weirdo she still worried about him even if for a little bit. Getting up and stepping around her desk she knocked on her boss's door and slowly opened it. Urahara was standing by the large floor to ceiling window with a folder in his hand speaking aloud to the blue haired man sitting on the edge of the desk behind him. Ichigo wondered if they even heard her come in. She cleared her throat. Both man turned to her and she blushed slightly and started to fidget.

"Uhm, I was wondering if you and Jeagerjaques-san were going to have a late lunch. I didn't get a call from you earlier so if you wanted something I could go out and get it for you."

"Oh Ichigo-chan is it past lunch time already?" Turning to Mr. Jeagerjaques, Urahara asked if he wanted to have lunch with him and they could continue working on the project or if he rather skip lunch all together.

"Urahara- shachou, you aren't allowed to skip lunch I already told you that, you need food to keep you working."

"You're so good to me Ichigo-chan, always making sure I stay in good health. I guess it's true you are a good wife. Ishida-san must be so happy to have a woman like you by his side." Ichigo could see the frown on Mr. Jeagerjaques face from the corner of her eyes. She could tell he wanted to say something but he held his tongue for the moment.

"Yes well I'm just doing my job sir, and if you are incapacitated then I can't do my job very well and then I will have to hear Yoruichi's constant nagging." Sighing she continued. "Anyways, do you want some pasta from the restaurant across the street? They can deliver it. You too Jeagerjaques-san if you are hungry that is." He gave her a little smile that made her blush a little.

"No, I'm good but if you tell me not to skip out on lunch I'll eat something." Huffing Ichigo walked out the office murmuring about silly indecisive men. After ordering some food for her boss and Mr. Jeagerjaques she sat back in her chair looking over paper work.

* * *

Hearing the door open Ichigo looked up to see Mr. Jeagerjaques walking out talking to Mr. Urahara. Looking back down at her computer she noticed it was 5:10pm. '_Only twenty more minutes then I can go home._' She missed her husband; hopefully he wasn't still at the hospital and at least got off at his scheduled off time. Sometimes he wouldn't be home for days because he would have to stay at the hospital. Being the second head surgeon at Karakura Hills Hospital most of his time was spent there instead of home. She was lucky to even see him in the mornings let alone be able to spend a single night cuddled in their bed. She really didn't complain about it though, he loved working at the hospital and whenever he had free time or an off day he would spend as much time with her as possible. He was an amazing husband. There were some things she was unsatisfied with but for the most part he was just as loving to her as she was to him.

"So… Married." A voice made her flinch and she looked up to deep azure eyes piercing her very soul. She wished she could look away, she felt like he was trying to hypnotize her. She managed to finally rip her eyes away, she looked over to Mr. Urahara's office doors to see them closed.

"Uhm, yes for six months now," she replied as she gazed back up at him. She could see slight disappointment in his eyes but it went away as quickly as it came. "Does that bother you, Jeagerjaques-san?"

Ignoring her question he asked her, "are you happy? Do you love him?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, she frowned. "What kind of questions are those, of course I'm happy and why would I marry somebody that I didn't love? I find you questioning me kind of rude. Why does it matter to you anyways about my relationship with my husband?"

"Well from the way you were acting in the elevator it seemed that he doesn't give you enough attention." She blushed at that, she knew that would come back to her. It wasn't like Uryū didn't satisfy her; he just found sex to be a chore. He always said that he didn't get anything from having sex though he would participate in the act because it made her happy. She was timid when it came to anything sexual so she hardly asked him for it and Uryū wasn't the most aggressive guy but he was more assertive about it if he could tell she needed him. She bit her lip furrowing her eyebrows even more as she concentrated on what to say to the blue haired man standing in front of her desk with his arms folded against his chest. She didn't want to seem rude but she was upset about him talking to her about such things; especially in the office.

"That's none of your business."

"It is when you're grinding back against my dick." Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline, her eyes grew wide and the blush from before was getting more and more deep in color. Chuckling lowly he continued, "I find it hard to believe that you really thought you were being subtle about that. The fact that you actually let me touch you in places that I probably shouldn't have touched you made me realize that you're in need of something a little more… what's the word… intimate. I mean it's only natural for a woman to feel that way if she isn't being satisfied."

"I… I..Uhm." Ichigo couldn't speak. Everything she wanted to say was caught in her throat. She wanted to jump over the desk and put her hands around his neck for thinking he was such a smooth talking big shot, who knew her like a common nursery rhyme. '_I take back what I said about him being sweet and charming; he's just a big jerk. You know you like it Ichigo, a man who can speak about things so easily and say what's on his mind no matter how it makes anybody else feel._'

He looked down at his watch and sighed. "I have to get going but if you ever feel the need to talk to somebody, you have my business card. It seems you are a little apprehensive when it comes to things of the sexual nature. I find it quite cute but being like that you'll never get what you want especially if your husband isn't aggressive enough to give you exactly what you want. I don't want you to do anything stupid and jump my bones the next time I come into this office because your husband couldn't get your hotbox hot enough. Though doing it on your desk sounds kind of kinky. So keep what I said in mind. I'll see you again Ichigo-chan."

Smirking he strolled down the hallway to the elevators. She could swear her heart was thumping so hard it would be able to replace drums in a band. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Uryū and spend so much time with him that she could just forget about Mr. Jeagerjaques. Looking at the clock on her computer she was glad that it read 5:45pm. Turning off her computer and clearing her desk some she got up and walked to Mr. Urahara's office, knocked twice and opened the door. He was there clearing up his desk. He looked up when he heard Ichigo open the door and smiled at her.

"Getting ready to leave?" She nodded and strolled in to help him with cleaning up. "I hope Jeagerjaques-san didn't tease you too much, he can be a handful to work with but he's the best."

Ichigo slightly flinched at that but seems calm. "He's okay, he is a little on the straightforward side but I guess that's what has made him successful. He seems kind of full on himself also. He must have a lot of woman chasing after him for him to be that way." Ichigo felt a little better taking her anger out on the way Mr. Jeagerjaques had spoken to her. She knew he wasn't really full on himself he was just confident which she found so erotic. But she wanted to have a way to make him sound horrible in her mind so she could stop thinking about him.

Urahara chuckled. "He's far from full on himself, he is very confident though and yes a lot of woman love to chase him around, but he isn't promiscuous if that's what you mean. Grimmjow has always been the type of man to follow through on what he wants. He's also very devoted, whether it is on work or relationships. He's very determined; actually he's a lot like you are, stubborn and strong-willed." Ichigo scrunched up her face at being compared to the sexy perverted bastard. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"How do you know all of this Urahara? You act like you've known him for years."

"I knew his father and I know his Uncle. I knew about Grimmjow since he was in middle school. High school was a nightmare for him; being German-American in a Japanese school it was hard for him especially with his hair." Ichigo sighed at that, she knew about having to go through High school with ridiculous clown hair. She was always criticized and teased because of her bright orange hair. She had to learn how to fight just to not let people off for bullying her around. Boys and girls alike were always getting their asses beat because they started trouble with her. Girls would tease her because she was a tomboy with short spiky orange hair and guys would tease her just because she wasn't like any of the other girls and thought she was trying to be a delinquent. She was glad to have the friends she did have. Orihime, Chad, Uryū, Rangiku, Renji, Keigo, and Mizuiro had always been there for her whenever she needed them… Well except Keigo. She loved him to death but he was a total scary cat, not to mention extremely energetic.

"Anyways," Urahara continued. "He become rather rough in high school, got into a lot of fights, got suspended a lot but he was still a good kid. He always tried to do good for his dad. He always said he wanted to be like his father when he grew up, looked up to him."

"What happened to his mother, wasn't she around?" Ichigo knew she shouldn't be nosey but she couldn't help herself, she wanted to know more about him.

"His mother died giving birth to him. There were complications and she wasn't strong enough, so he never knew her. He had a step-mother but she left when his father passed away saying she didn't want to raise a child on her own. He lived with his uncle after that. When he turned eighteen he moved out to live on his own saying he couldn't deal with living with all those kids his uncle had. It was about nine others. He only keeps in contact with a couple of his cousins and his uncle."

She frowned she knew how it was living without a mother figure. Her mother had died when she was seven and it devastated her more then she could imagine. Her mother was her world and to have her back would be a dream come true. Urahara looked up to see her with a frown on her face. He tried to change the subject.

"I told you, you two are a lot alike. That should make it easier for you guys to work together. I think it would be good for you. You're always so sheltered; you only ever talk to Orihime-chan and Renji-kun when you are here."

"Well that's because most of the people here don't like me, well the younger people anyways." That was true; they always thought Ichigo didn't deserve her job or that she would screw something up. She had a couple of enemies throughout the company mostly some of the girls on 13th floor. Everybody on the 11th floor loved her though especially Mr. Zaraki, he seemed to have a brute attraction to Ichigo. "But I guess you are right Urahara it would be nice to have a new person to talk to."

"That's the spirit Ichigo, now you should get going, you don't want to get home too late."

Smiling Ichigo replied, "alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, have a nice night." Waving she headed back to her desk to grab her purse. She slipped on her jacket and headed towards the elevator. Waiting for the ding and sliding inside she leaned back against the wall. Sighing she pulls out her cell phone and scrolled through her contact list. Pressing the green call button she puts it to her ear. Waiting for the person to pick up on the other line the elevator stops and she walked out and down the corridor to the front lobby, waving bye to Orihime she strolled out the front door and to the parking lot next door.

"Hello this is Uryū."

"Uryū, it's Ichigo are you at home?"

"No, I'm still at work just on break for the moment." She frowned at that. _'I hope he isn't pulling another all-nighter.' _

"Are you coming home tonight, I thought we could spend some time together, I missed you today." Her frown got deeper when she heard him sigh over the phone.

"I'm sorry Ichigo I won't be able to come home tonight, there was a car accident and it was pretty serious, I'm going into surgery in a few minutes."

"Oh… Well I hope they make it out okay. It's okay Uryū just do your job at your best like always, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow night after I get off of work." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. She hated that she was showing that to him, she always felt it made him feel worse about not being able to come home but it was getting harder and harder for her to hide her distress. She was starting to feel neglected. She always worried about that when he started working at the hospital, but he was happy about the job so she kept that to herself. But now she felt like she was going to break down. It had been like this for the past month and she only worried about it getting worse.

"Are you going to be okay Ichigo?"

"Psh, yeah I'll be fine," she replied with a dry chuckle. "I'm a Kurosaki through and through, we are strong if you didn't remember that. Nothing gets us down for long." Hearing him chuckle on the other end she managed a small smile.

"Well that's good to hear. Hey I gotta go though, they are calling me, I'll call you tomorrow, Goodnight. Love you."

"Yeah, love you too Uryū." She hung up the phone realizing she was still standing in the middle of the parking lot. Sighing she headed to her car so she could be on her way home.

* * *

Slipping her key into the lock she entered the empty apartment her and Uryū had been sharing since they had graduated from High school. They never felt the need to move being that the apartment was a nice size for the both of them. Her goat face of an old man helped them buy it even though he insisted on having a key so that he could invite himself over unannounced every once in a while, so that he could "video tape the memory of his sweet first born daughter making him gorgeous little grandchildren". He got a kick in the face for that. She closed the door back and locked it before slipping off her flats, picking them up and heading toward the back of the apartment where the bedroom was. She slipped into the bedroom and threw her shoes into the closet before flopping down onto the big comfy bed. She needed to eat but didn't feel like it. She needed to shower but she didn't feel like it. She needed Uryū more than anything right now. She needed for him to hold her, to kiss her pain away. Make her feel like she was wanted. She never felt so needy in her life; she was always someone who was dependent on herself. She could be alone and it wouldn't bother her. After her first boyfriend, Renji who was once again one of her great friends she started to feel needy. She felt independent when she was with him; he was more of a guy friend with benefits then an actual boyfriend. Of course they were all lovely dovey but they were more playful then anything. He said that he always had a crush on her but he thought she only saw him as a friend which was true. Ichigo didn't see them being in a long term relationship she loved him but it was like a big brother or a great friend. She thought that having sex with him would screw over their friendship but it didn't really do any damage; it actually made them fell closer to each other. He was as he put it "her guy insight to the world of men". He would always give her advice when it came to relationships. Sometimes his advice was on the odd end but sometimes he was right and it was good to have him as a friend. She felt like calling him right now just to talk but she didn't even have to energy to reach for the phone. Eventually she managed to pull herself together to take a shower and eat and slip into the bed that was way to big for just her. She laid there looking at Uryū's side; she could feel the tears prickling behind her eyeballs. Turning over to the other side she sighed looking out the window, the moon glowing like a beacon of light.

She thought back to what Grimmjow had said to her in the office earlier_. "If you ever feel the need to talk to somebody, you have my business card. It seems you are a little apprehensive when it comes to things of the sexual nature. I find it quite cute but being like that you'll never get what you want especially if your husband isn't aggressive enough to give you exactly what you want." _Could Grimmjow give her exactly what she wanted? She found that hard to believe, but she wanted to believe in something. She wanted to believe that Uryū would come home to her. She knew she was being selfish, it didn't seem like Uryū was hers alone anymore. He had people who depended on him to save them. She wanted to demand all of his time, lock him away and never let a soul see him. '_Maybe I should take Grimmjow up on his offer._' She closed her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep thinking one more thing before heading to dream land.

'_God, he's such a persuasive bastard.'_

_

* * *

_

Review? Loved it? Hated it? Gotta let me know._  
_


	3. Casanova

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, as well as the people who set it on their favorites and story alerts. I want to thank Racey again for being a great Beta, this story would be fugly without her. :) This is a slow story, I don't want to jump into sex right off because I think it would be a little to soon. But don't worry if that's what you are looking for there will be some.

Warnings for chapter: Crude language, naughtiness, a little bit of sad face.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 02: Casanova

Over the next few days Ichigo seemed to be completely out of it; she wasn't on her A game. She felt tired and nothing seemed to go right at all. The days had started out bad. She misplaced information that Urahara needed. She lashed out on Orihime when she clearly didn't do anything wrong; she seemed to screw up everything she came into contact with. She felt frustrated and Urahara could tell. She usually was usually efficient and hardly made any mistakes on anything, even if she was impulsive and jumped into things head first, they usually came out smoothly.

Urahara was worried about her, so he finally gave in and decided to speak with her. Walking up to her desk, Urahara watched her quietly. She had dark circles under her eyes, her shirt was buttoned incorrectly, she was fidgeting slightly, and everything she typed on the keyboard of the computer seemed to be backspaced soon after. She seemed to be sighing a lot more then usual as well, signs of fatigue were easy to see.

"Ichigo-chan, are you okay? You seem a little tired and stressed out." He watched her raise her head to him. He frowned, she really looked awful. The closer he looked at her, he could see something was terribly wrong.

Ichigo tried to smile, she even tried to say something, but she couldn't, she just felt so tired. Ichigo was far from tired though, she was just completely overwhelmed by emotions. Ishida hadn't been home for a couple of days and when she called him, he would rush her off of the phone. The night before, he had finally came home only to start an argument with her. He had told her she was getting irritating about him not being home and calling when he was trying to work. It's not like she was calling every five minutes, she called twice, but he was over-exaggerating that fact. They screamed and yelled at each other, well Ichigo mostly did. She couldn't keep her emotions under wrap. On the other hand, Ishida seemed as composed as ever about everything. His sarcasm didn't seem to make anything better and he eventually walked out, saying Ichigo needed to calm herself down before they both said something they would regret. She screamed at him**,** saying he was putting his job before her; that she felt like she was sharing him with the rest of Karakura Town.

_It's my job and it's important to me. _Those were his exact words before Ichigo screamed, asking him if he loved his job more than her. She never got an answer to that, and it made her feel even worse; she couldn't even sleep after that. She wanted to cry her eyes out, but she wasn't one who would cry so easily; she would always try to be strong and just push down the pain, but it was making it worse and worse and she felt she was going to soon burst. Which was exactly what she did when she saw Urahara. She knew it was unprofessional, but she just couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. Urahara was completely shocked and stood wide-eyed in front of her desk. He heard whispering and saw out the corner of his eye that some of the other workers where staring at them.

The scene before them had played out as if Urahara had said something to make Ichigo cry. "Come along Ichigo-chan, we should speak in my office." He gently grabbed her by the forearm and led her to his office, closing the door behind them. Her sobbing seemed to get louder and louder as Urahara led her over to one of the couches in his office. Now that the flood gates were open, her crying almost sounded heart wrenching. Urahara wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't used to crying women; he wanted to comfort her or at least ask what was wrong. Ichigo was considered his god daughter before his assistant, and he loved her more than anything, so to see her like this bothered him.

"I…I d-d-don't know w-what to do anymore, Urahara. I c-can't keep acting l-like nothing w-wrong is going on." Ichigo's body shook as she poured her heart out into the tears flowing down her face. Urahara handed her a box of tissues as he sat down next to her.

"Tell me what's going on Ichigo. I haven't seen you cry like this since-" He left off the rest of his statement, knowing that she knew what he was talking about. She hadn't cried this hard, or mostly at all, since after her mother died. Ichigo explained to him the best she could, throughout her sobbing, about what had been going on with her and Ishida for the past month. Urahara wasn't really surprised about Ishida being into his work more than Ichigo. Ishida's father had been the same way; work came before anything else, including his family. Ichigo and Ishida were always a complicated pair since Ichigo was so stubborn, with a short temper, and Ishida was so melodramatic. He would think they would always be at each other's throats about something, but he was happy that they had survived being together for so long. Now he was concerned about what was going on, he didn't like seeing Ichigo this upset. He rubbed her back in a circular motion to try and soothe her. He didn't know exactly what to say in this type of situation. He couldn't tell her everything would be okay because, from the way she talked, it didn't really seem like it would be for a while.

Sighing, Urahara said the only thing he could think of at the moment, "I think you should take the rest of the day and tomorrow off. It might be better for you to take some time for yourself."

"Urahara, no I'm okay, really, I just-"

"It's okay, Ichigo; you don't have to be strong all the time. I know this is really hard for you right now." Ichigo looked up at her boss and saw he was being serious. She wanted to deny it some more. She wanted to say she would be fine and just go back to work, but she knew if she went back to her desk, she wouldn't be able to do anything. She sighed and nodded, getting up from the couch and making her way to the door.

"Thank you, Urahara." He gave her a small smile before she was out the door.

Ichigo felt like shit. Shejust wanted to go home, maybe take a long bubble bath, then sleep for a week. She knew she looked a mess, with puffy red eyes, but right now she really didn't care. As she made her way down the hall of the front lobby, she thought that maybe she should apologize to Orihime for lashing out at her the other day. Walking up to the front desk, she gave a sad smile when she looked up at her.

"Ishida-chan? Are you are okay? Have you been crying? What's wrong?" Orihime went into a frenzy of questions. She was worried about her friend; no matter how many times Ichigo screamed or lashed out at her, Orihime could never really be mad with Ichigo. That went the same for Ichigo. She felt bad about being rude to Orihime; she had to apologize.

"I… I'm fine Inoue, just don't feel good. I'm heading home. Actually I just wanted to come over and apologize for how I acted towards you the other day. I didn't mean to yell at you." She didn't want to tell her about the problem between her and Ishida right now, because she didn't want to worry her.

"Oh, Ishida-chan! You don't worry about that; you seemed to be having a bad day anyways. You just go home and rest, I'll see you when you get better. "She gave Ichigo a big smile and shooed her out of the building. That made Ichigo crack a tiny smile as she walked out into the cold fall air. She sighed**,** wishing she didn't have to walk or drive or do anything at the moment. Walking down the concrete stairs in front of the building, she kept her eyes down on her feet. She felt dead on her feet, they seemed to be weighing her down to the ground. Slowly trudging off towards the parking lot**,** she didn't notice the person in front of her and ran into what she thought was a large brick wall. She lost her balance and felt herself falling. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and waited for impact, but it didn't seem to come.

"You know, you aren't allowed to fall into my arms until _after_ I speak." That voice. She knew that voice. Ichigo snapped her head and her eyes went wide. The man above her frowned and tightened his grip around her waist. "Are you okay? You look like shit." _NO! No no no no, I didn't want him to see me like this! __O__h God, why do you hate me?_ She felt tears start to swell up against her eyes, felt the tell-tale signs of herself becoming emotional again, and burst into tears right in front of the object of her desire. She buried her face into his well suited chest and sobbed hard and loud.

"Shit! Ichigo what's going on?" He looked around to see that people were staring at him like he was some crazy mad man who had just made a poor girl cry. "Damn, come on, let's go." He moved toward some way**-** she couldn't tell since she was still hiding her face**-** and she just let him lead her. Everything was dull-sounding to her; she could only hear her heart thumping in her ears from how hard she was crying. She was led into a car, and even when she landed on the seat, she still hadn't let go of Grimmjow. She felt bad for probably ruining a really expensive Armani suit, but she didn't care about that right now, and Grimmjow didn't seem to mind either. She felt a hand run through her hair softly trying to console her. Her tears were slowly coming to a stop and she slowly turned her head to the side.

"Jeagerjaques-san-"

"Grimmjow, just call me Grimmjow," he replied. His voice was calm and soft with a hint of concern. He really was worried about the berry; nobody just bursts into a fit of crying like that for no reason. She unconsciously snuggled closer to his chest.

"I apologize for making a scene out there. I don't know what came over me."

"It's quite alright. It gives me a reason to be able to be close to you." She scowled at that, huffing out a grumble of curses under her breath. "I hope you are alright though; you worried me there. Did something happen?"

She blushed at him saying he was worried about her. She was silent though, not knowing if it was a good idea to talk to him about her situation at home. Technically, he was a co-worker, and he did say she could call him if she needed somebody to talk to. She raised her head to look at him; his eyes where still the gorgeous azure color that she adored since she first saw him. They were sparkling with relief to see her slightly okay, but there was concern hidden there somewhere. She felt her face grow hot when she saw him smile at her. A full-blown smile**,** showing off his beautiful, pearly white canines.

_Oh God, why is he so gorgeous? Maybe he's a figment of my imagination. I wonder if I pinch him will he disappear._ She decided she wouldn't pinch him just in case he really was real. Ignoring his question about if something happened to her, she realized she was sitting in a moving car with him. "W-where are we going?" She really hoped he wouldn't kidnap her and take her to some deserted island. Yeah, because that's what handsome blue-haired men did every time they walked out the door.

"Well you seemed upset,so I told my driver to just drive around until you calmed down."

"Driver?" He grunted a yes to her. "Are you that spoiled that you can't drive your own car?" He frowned at the question. She felt bad, but she wasn't going to take it back. Shewanted to know what he was going to say.

"If you must know, I usually drive myself everywhere, but _someone _insisted I use the driver that _someone_ said I need." He sounded quite aggravated towards whoever this _someone _was.

"_Someone_?" He made a noise of dissatisfaction; she just laughed at him. _Holy cow, I'm laughing! I feel like I haven't laughed in week_s. He smirked at her.

"You hungry? If you are, we can go get some since you were leaving the office anyways. Unless you have to be back at a certain time?" She shook her head no and replied to him with her own question.

"Weren't you heading to Urahara- shachou's office anyway? You should be getting back right?"

"I can always reschedule another meeting with him, sincetoday's meeting wasn't that important. Besides, I'll be around there more often starting next week."

"Oh… That's right we start the project next week." She sighed for what felt like the millionth time that week. "I have been so out of it lately, I completely forgot."

"Want to talk about it? Over lunch?" _He's so persistent, I couldn't say no to him even I wanted to. _She nodded her head.

"I would like that."

* * *

Grimmjow seemed like the type of man who would only dine in a place that was as miraculous as him, but here they were in a simple, quiet and quaint Caribbean restaurant. When Ichigo told Grimmjow her love of spicy food, he knew the place to take her, claiming they had the best spicy food in Karakura Town. She never had Caribbean, so it was totally new to her; she was worried she would be rude if she really didn't eat anything. Looking through the menu, she frowned at everything, not knowing what to get.

"What's wrong? Don't see anything good?" She looked up at Grimmjow, and, knew she was blushing.

"I never had Caribbean food before, so I don't know what to order." He looked back at the menu with a small smile on his face. She frowned, '_he probably brought me here so he could order for me._'

"Just pick something. Everything is good here; I have had almost everything on the menu. You seriously can't go wrong." She was shocked; he just passed up a chance to order for her. She really didn't want him to order for her; but men usually did that to make it seem like they were hot stuff… right?

"Uhh, okay. How is the Jamaican jerk chicken with pineapple salad?" He chuckled at her question. Now she felt like she was stupid for even asking it.

"That's my favorite here, it's really good. The chicken is really spicy though, but since you like spicy food it will be okay. I love the pineapple salad, it's amazing. It's a little sweet and spicy. I always ask for extra pineapples though."

"Do you like pineapples or something?"

"Love them; they'reone of my favorite fruits… other than strawberry." She scowled at that, which made him boom with laughter. "God you are so cute when you scowl. Has anybody ever told you that?" That ruined her mood. She placed the menu on the table, and the scowl on her face turned into a full-blown frown. Grimmjow sensed some discomfortfrom her. Her jaw had tightened and she had her hands clasped tightly together on top of the menu.

"Did I say something wrong?" She looked up at him, and really wanted to tell him all her problems. Shewanted help; she needed it.

"Grimmjow, I… Uhm… I-" Before she could even get another word out, the waiter came over. They ordered their food and Grimmjow turned his attention back to Ichigo.

"Continue. You're not getting out of this again."

She began telling him about what had happened that week, about the argument, and the way Uryū had been acting. She told him that she didn't know what to do anymore; she still loved Uryū more than anything, but she didn't know if she could continue to live the way she had been living for the past month. It was slowly hurting her.

"I don't want to sound whiny and clingy, it's just that… that I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried everything. I tried ignoring it and letting him just work and be happy about it. I've tried constantly nagging him about how I feel and telling him how much it's hurting me,that he keeps pushing me and our relationship aside, but it seems whatever I do is just not working. I want to feel loved by him but all I feel is that I am being a burden on him. Sometimes he's a sweetheart and treats me great, but most of the time, he's just unfeeling. **E**verything that comes from himmostly is sarcastic. Sex… sex just isn't even fulfilling any more. It used to be amazing. Even if he never did like it, he at least made an effort**,** but now there's no spark anymore; it's like he's not even trying."

By now, Ichigo was crying softly. She was embarrassed that she hadjust poured her heart out to basically a complete stranger, but she was upset about her marriage. She felt completely confused about everything. She was worried because Grimmjow had yet to say anything. It seemed she had just screwed herself over from even getting help from him, but she knew she needed to just let out some frustration.

"You want to know what I really think?" She was so glad to hear him say something. She looked up at him and nodded. "I think you should make a compromise with him; it seems like you two really love each other and if you guys love each other enough, you should be able to work this out. Although what I think and what I want are two different things." She furrowed her brows at what he was saying. _What is he saying anyway?_ She didn't say anything, she just continued to watch him. "Ichigo**, **I want you, I really do, and I'm not going to put up a front and try to tease you, acting like some teenage boy with a crush. I'm a grown man who knows what he wants, and I want you. Every single part of you. I feel really sorry for your husband, because he has the most beautiful and stunning wife, and yet he's sitting here screwing up big time. I'm not going to promise you things that I can't give you, but to tell you the truth, I would give you everything you want and more. You want love? I'll give you so much your heart would burst. You want to be cherished, want to be happy? That's just the tip of the iceberg. I know it sounds too good to be true and there are always bound to be problems, but I've never wanted someone as much as I want you, and I'm willing to do anything you want me to if you are willing to at least give me a try."

Ichigo was stunned, eyes wide, mouth slightly hanging open. She knew there was a spark between them and she thought he was just being a flirt, but this… this was basically a full blown confession that he wanted her to be by his side. One part of her brain was screaming take me now, while the other was telling her this was a bad idea. You need to get up and leave right now and never speak to him in an unprofessional way again.

But see, Ichigo wasn't thinking straight at the moment. She needed love, she needed to be happy and cherished, and she wanted a man to take care of her desires. She wanted her husband to, but he seemed incapable of doing so, as his work was far more important. Ichigo could already see herself riding that massive cock he had hidden behind his expensive trousers, she could see herself screaming his name as he pounded her into orgasm after orgasm, and afterwards, she could see herself cuddling next to him as he trailed kisses over face. Then out of nowhere, he would start attacking her with tickling, she would burst into a flurry of giggles and they would play wrestle on the bed, until she was pinned down and kissed with so much passion, she would know just how Grimmjow felt about her, and he would hold her tight and never let her go. She wanted it, she wanted him. She wanted to feel the way a woman feels when she knows she has a man that would give heaven and earth to be with her. That he wouldn't take her for granted no matter the circumstances.

"Yes." It was barely a whisper, but he heard it. He knew he did, but he wanted to make sure. He wanted to know she was willing to take a risk with him. It meant probably losing her husband in the process, but he couldn't and wouldn't give a damn about another man. He fought for himself and what was his, and right now, he wanted to make Ichigo his.

"Say it again." He watched her soft trembling lips as she tried to keep herself from screaming it in the small restaurant. Food completely forgotten, waiters and customers seemed like ghosts. All that mattered at that moment, was her and her answer to him.

"I… I want to give you a try. But-" God how much he hated the word 'but' at the moment. He just wanted a simple "YES, TAKE ME GRIMMJOW", but it seemed this would be more complex then he wished it to be. "I'm scared Grimmjow. I've been with Uryū for so long, I don't want to screw up what we've had for over 2 ½ years. I know that's contradicting the situation, but just because he seems to be ignoring and walking out on our marriage, I don't feel I have the courage to do the same thing."

"You're seriously way too good for him. You have that much dedication to your marriage, that you would stay with him even if you aren't happy? I mean really, Ichigo, think about this seriously. You would put someone else's happiness before your own?"

She knew that answer like it was the only thing she ever knew about. Ever since she was little she would always put someone else's happiness before her own. Her happiness always came second, no matter what. Her father always said she came first, but it was a habit she had gotten from her mother. Her mother always put her own happiness second. She always made sure the family was happy before her; she always made sure she did things in the best interest of her children and made sure they were happy, even if she wasn't. Since Ichigo looked up to her mother, that trait was passed down to her.

"I do. I put everyone else's happiness before mine; it's always been like that." She chuckled dryly. "I feel like such an idiot. I always thought that was the right thing to do, help people before you help yourself."

"I never said it wasn't the right thing to do, but I think it's about time you put yourself first. You haven't done it for years, it wouldn't hurt to do it now." He gave her a genuine smile, "I'm here to help. I told you I would help you, all you have to do is trust me. You don't have to hold back with me, just give in, be demanding, and be clingy. Just be yourself without any restrictions." He looked at her, he could see she was still skeptical. She was sitting there staring at her half eaten food, biting those gorgeous plump lips that he was falling for more and more. Sighing, he continued, "I'll give you some time to think about it. I don't want you jumping into something you aren't really ready for, so I'll wait."

She looked up at him and smiled softly, "Okay, I'll give it some thought."

* * *

Driving back to Ichigo's workplace was somewhat of an exciting ride. Grimmjow seemed hell-bent on finding out every single small detail about Ichigo, from her favorite color, to what she dreamt about the most. He told her he was more of a big kid than serious all the time. He liked to have his fair-share of fun, and being at work all day would be boring if his company wasn't full of a bunch of crazies. Grimmjow talked about what his company specialized in and why Urahara had wanted to partner with him in the first place. Grimmjow's company specialized in design/creating and marketing of combat based products; guns, knives, armor, anything that had to do with combat or military style professions. His company was also the only company the military used when it came to armor. Grimmjow said that his Hierro infused armor was so strong that not even multiple gunshots would dent it. You would have to be hit with a rocket launcher to even get a dent on it. Ichigo just sat there listening to him with a smile. He really did love his job. He talked about how most of his cousins actually worked in the company with him; they were a bunch of psychos. Ichigo laughed at that. They finally pulled up to the parking lot next to Shōten Industries and the car slowed to a stop.

"Lunch was great Grimmjow, I'm glad we went. I'm sorry about the whole emotional rollercoaster though."

"Don't mention it. You and your tears are beautiful, only next time you cry, it will be for a more _pleasurable_ reason." Ichigo's face was on fire. She was blushing down to her neck. Grimmjow gave a predatory smirk and leaned in towards her. She was getting that rooted feeling again and she was frozen. The next thing she knew, there were lips against hers; plump, soft, manly lips. She couldn't suppress her moan and moved closer towards him, his tongue slowly gliding across her lips, demanding for her to open her mouth, which she gladly did. His tongue dipped into her mouth and Ichigo felt like she was going to die. He was passionate,but he wasn't rough. His tongue mapped out the inside of her mouth making her whine. Before she knew it, she was in his lap grinding against his hard-on. _Oh God, he's so hard. Ichigo stop grinding against him, you're going to regret it. _She couldn't help it; she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her dainty hands into his spiky, blue hair. _So soft and thick. _She ran her fingers through it as she groundharder against him. He released her lips so that she could breathe and stared into her eyes. She was panting and her lips were slightly swollen.

"Did that feel good?" All she could do was whine and continue to grind against him; she needed some kind of release, but the roll of her hips was only making it worsefor the both of them. She felt his hands slide across her stomach and grip her waist.

"Grimmjow," she moaned out. She wanted to feel him inside her; she wanted to feel that tongue of his all over her body.

"Mmmm, Ichi, if you keep moaning like that I won't be able to control myself." He started kissing her down her neck, getting closer and closer to her top that separated him from her luscious breasts.

"No, Grimmjow, we have to stop this." Yet, she was still rubbing against him like some horny dog. It felt so good. His bulge was pressing right against **her** panties and she was so wet. Her clit was getting over stimulated and she knew if she didn't stop, she would cum right then and there. Finally, getting some self control before she spilled all over him, she stopped her hips. "I have to go, Grimmjow. No more." She was practically whining out to him.

"I understand, berry," he replied amused. "Come on, get off me, gorgeous, before I take you right here, right now." She blushed at what he said.

"Are you always so… straightforward about everything?"

"Yeah, does it bother you?" he replied.

"N..no, I actually find it kind of hot." She was fidgeting and trying to get closer to the door, so she could get out of the sexual air in the back of the car. It was making her dizzy with want.

"Oh! Is that so?" He smirked and started advancing towards her again. Her eyes went wide. She was pushed against the car door and a mouth descended on her neck. "Well, let me tell you something else. You should really try harder to get out of the car before you end up with my head between your legs. If that happens, you won't be able to walk for a while." Ichigo's body was shivering. He was teasing her so badly, but she couldn't deny that she liked it. It just made the situation even naughtier.

"Grimmjow, let me out," Ichigo whined. She heard the door unlock and she scrambled out the fastest she could with her jelly legs. She righted herself, fixed her clothing standing straight up, then looked inside the car. Grimmjow was leaning against the car door frame with a wide grin. _Bastard. _They seemed to have a small staring contest before Grimmjow finally said something.

"So, I won't harass you anymore until I hear your answer. I don't want to get you all excited and you reject me." Ichigo just smiled at him. "Seriously, Ichigo, let me know. I'm a persistent and stubborn bastard so you got to pound it into my head before I let up." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, a small blush running across her face. His eyes stayed trained on her lips after she pulled away. "Goodbye,Grimmjow."

Smirking, he replied, "See ya' berry." He slipped back into the car**,** and it pulled away and down the street. Ichigo sighed to herself as she walked towards her car with a small smile on her face. She lifted her fingers to her lips and squealed.

_God, Grimmjow is such a Casanova._

_

* * *

_

_So chapter 02 has ended. How did you like it? Review? Reviews make me happy.  
_


	4. Husband

Hi, guys. So here's chapter 03. Thank you Racey for being a great Beta, you are my angel sent from the Fanfiction Gods.

Warnings: Crude Language, Smut, a pissed off Ichigo

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Mercedes Benz, Al Pacino, or waffles although I wish I did. Waffles are delicious.

Chapter 03: Husband

Waking up to an empty bed was getting to be a normal everyday thing for Ichigo. She tried to ignore the cold atmosphere throughout the bedroom. It seemed to be getting colder and colder and no matter how high Ichigo turned up the heater, it still stayed as cold as ever. She rolled over on her side looking at Uryu's side of the bed, running her hand across the freezing sheets of the bed. The day before, she had had a wonderful time with Grimmjow, but the moment she came home to the freezing apartment, that warming mood started to drift from her. She realized that no matter how much she adored being with Grimmjow, she was still married to Uryu. She was still waiting for him to come back and apologize, waiting for him to tell her how much of an ass he had been. She chuckled to herself dryly, knowing he would never apologize for something like that; he thought he was perfect.

Sighing, she slipped out of the bed, stretching her arms above her head. She was glad Urahara had given her today and tomorrow off because she felt like sitting on the couch all day and watching Al Pacino movies. Walking to the kitchen, she decided to cook herself some breakfast before starting her movie marathon. Heading over to the coffee pot to start a pot of coffee and before making her way to the pantry, she pulled out the waffle mix, cinnamon and brown sugar, and then went to the refrigerator to grab the milk, eggs and bacon. She was so happy her mother taught her all kinds of American recipes because she couldn't get enough of waffles and pancakes. Grabbing a mixing bowl and other tools to start her breakfast, she started humming to herself, shimming her hips around as she made breakfast. Once finished with cooking up a delicious breakfast that would probably be enough for two people, she grabbed a plate and placed her breakfast upon it.

Grabbing a cup of coffee after piling high her plate with three cinnamon apple waffles, scrambled eggs and delicious maple glazed bacon, she made her way to the living room, placing the plate on the glass top coffee table. Walking over to the DVD cabinet, she grabbed The Devil's Advocate and placed it into the DVD player, before plopping down in the corner of the comfy gray sectional. Grabbing the remote, she pressed the on button to the TV then the play button for the DVD player. Sitting back, she started to eat away at her breakfast as the boring previews went along. An hour into the movie, Ichigo had fallen asleep, the voices of the actors playing in the background of her dreamless slumber. She woke a few hours later when the house phone blared to life. Moaning, Ichigo tried to ignore the phone that was bothering her.

"Stupid phone shut up, I'm trying to sleep here."

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Ugh, shut up."

_Ring Ring Ring_

"SHUT UP!" The phone went silent and Ichigo smiled to herself and tried to drift back off to sleep.

_RING RING RING_

"YOU BASTARD!" She launched herself off of the couch and stomped over to the phone. Grabbing it off the receiver, she answered, "Hello?"

"_Ichigo?" _

"Ur-Uryu?" She felt her chest grow tight, and her heart started beating faster.

"_Hey…What are you doing home? I was just going to leave a message, I, uhm, yea."_

"Urahara gave me today and tomorrow off for a four-day weekend. I-is there something up? I haven't heard from you since the day before yesterday. Is everything okay?"

"_Uh, actually no, I was just going to call and tell you to call me when you get home, but since you are already home, I guess we can talk now."_ He sounded a little hesitant, like he wasn't ready to talk to her.

"What about?" Ichigo wasn't going to be the one to say it out loud, she wanted him to figure out his mistakes and apologize without her giving him any help. Ichigo walked back to the couch to take a seat, just in case things got heated. She didn't want to collapse on the floor if it came to that.

"_I want to know what has been going on with you lately. Every time we have a conversation you seem to be in a bad mood. You have been screaming at me a lot. You constantly talk about my job, but you know I can't do anything about that. I'm a surgeon, a full time surgeon. I can't come home every time you call me or cry about not spending time together. You knew this would happen when I took the job, so why are you acting like this now?"_

Ichigo was shaking with anger. _HOW DARE HE?__ How dare he put this on me, like I'm some clingy whore? Like all I am __is__ some floozy that just wants to be around him for sex. I'm his fucking wife._ She was trying so hard to keep her anger under wraps. She didn't want to yell because that wouldn't solve anything, but it was just too much.

"I'm your fucking wife Ishida, how dare you act like I don't have anything to be upset about? I ignored this for as long as I can, but it has gotten to the point that I don't even see you anymore, and you have the audacity to ask me why I'm acting like this. You don't come home anymore and when you do, you act like you've got a stick up your ass and you can't say one respectful thing to me. What happened to the Uryu I married? I know you were always hard to deal with, but you never acted like this." Tears started to prickle at the corners of her eyes. "It's like you don't care anymore, like you are putting our marriage on a back road to your career. I love you, Uryu, more than anything…and it seems like you don't feel the same way anymore."

Uryu was so silent, Ichigo couldn't even hear him breathe; she was worried that he hung up on her. Placing a hand over her mouth to stop the sounds of her sobs from going through the phone, she sat and waited for any sign that Uryu was still on the other line.

"… _I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I never meant to make you feel neglected. It's just, I really don't know where this marriage is going anymore. I want to be there for you, but I don't think I can deal with how needy you are being right now. My job takes up most of my time, and that's not going to change anytime soon. I want to work this out with you because I don't want to lose you, but…I don't know if it's going to work."_

Throughout his whole speech, not once did he actually tell Ichigo he loved her. Of course, he said he didn't want to lose her, but that didn't mean he loved her. Did he really even love her anymore? Did he just need her around so that he could be able to come back to someone when he felt like it? "Just tell me if you love me anymore, Uryu. There is no point in us trying to work things out if you no longer have feelings for me." Ichigo felt like she could just pass out from waiting to hear whether or not her husband was even still in love with her. The silence was killing her and she wanted to scream at him to hurry up.

"_I do_,_ Ichigo, I love you more than anything; I have for years. I love how stubborn and passionate you are, how sweet you are to everyone. I love your voice and the way you mumble in your sleep about shrimps attacking your house."_ Ichigo had to laugh at that because she always thought Uryu was a heavy sleeper. _"When I do come home after you have gone to bed, I watch you sleep, scared that if I move, you'll wake up and know I'm there and we'll get into another argument."_

"Uryu, I'm begging you, please, just for today, come home. I just need to see you. I need you now. I'm sorry if I'm sounding needy, but just…please."

"_I'm at Chad's, I'll be there in a little while. Don't go anywhere."_

"Where would I go?" Hanging up the phone with him, Ichigo rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She didn't care if she just got to cuddle next to him, she was going to make sure she was squeaky clean. By time she got out the shower, Uryu was already making his way to the bedroom.

"ICHIGO? I thought I told you not to go anywhere! I swear that woman is stubborn as a mule." Giggling, Ichigo walked out of the bathroom to find Uryu standing in the middle of their bedroom. She leaped at him with only a towel covering her body, and they fell to the bed. He looked up at her smiling, "so now you're just going to tackle-" He never got to finish that sentence, when two plump lips crashed onto his.

Ichigo's tongue ran across Uryu's lips, demanding he open them so she could taste what she had been missing for weeks. He gladly gave her what she wanted, and she dipped her tongue into his hot cavern, latching onto his tongue. Their tongues danced in fiery passion and Ichigo moaned at the taste of mint and orange, that was distinctly Uryu. She felt skinny, long fingers run down the sides of her hips.

"Uryu, please, I want you so bad, it's been so long. I know this isn't something you like but-"

"Just shut up Ichigo," he interrupted. Leaning up, he captured her lips again rougher, tangling their tongues as he slowly pulled the towel off her body and let it fall to the floor. Her body shivered from the cold air flowing through the room, nipples going hard, goosebumps formed on her skin. He trailed his lips down her jaw towards her neck, pressing soft kisses against every part of her skin. She moaned at the feel of his hands trailing down the middle of her back to grab at her ass.

"Uryu," she moaned out. She could feel herself getting wet from every touch he made against her skin. He ran his tongue across her breast to her nipple, circling it before taking it into his mouth, sucking it gently playing with the other one between his fingers. Ichigo's moaning was becoming whinier and louder, and she felt like her whole body was on fire, her breathing becoming erratic. She had never felt so sensitive. She ran her fingers through his hair, gripping hard, trying to push him closer so more of her breast could slip into his mouth. It seemed he was doing whatever she wanted at the moment because the more she pushed, the more he gave in. He removed his mouth from her breast, leaving a rope of saliva attaching his mouth to it, and working his way over to the other one to give it the same treatment.

Ichigo ground down on him, rotating her hips so she could feel his bulge between the folds of her lips. She never thought Uryu would be so into this. In the past he was never so enthusiastic about making love to her, but today it seemed like he was a whole new person. He slowly switched their positions so Ichigo was lying on her back across the bed. For a moment, he just looked at her, roaming his eyes over every plain of smooth peach skin. Ichigo was beautiful; every dip flowed into every curve, her breasts glistening with his saliva and sweat, and long, vibrant, orange hair spread out like it was painted on the white cotton sheets below.

"Stop staring, Uryu, it's embarrassing," she whispered with a pink blush across her face.

He chuckled, pulling off his shirt and only leaving him in the skinny dark blue jeans he had been wearing. Pushing up his glasses, he lowered himself to capture her lips again. Slipping his body between her legs, he slowly made his way down her neck, pausing to suck on her pulse before continuing down between her breasts. He ran his tongue down along to her stomach, swirling it around her belly button before dipping into it. Ichigo was moaning his name like a mantra, slurring at the end. She was completely gone, and all she needed was him inside her. Spreading Ichigo's thighs apart, he placed small kisses along the insides. Smelling her arousal was making his dick twitch with want. He knew if he journeyed down that road, he would never come back from it. Uryu wouldn't allow himself to enjoy this too much, he was doing this for Ichigo because this is what she wanted.

Ichigo could see his hesitation with doing more than he normally would. She decided she would have to take matters into her own hands, so sighing, she rose into a sitting position. Reaching over to the side table drawer, she opened it and reached inside for a condom, grabbing it and throwing it on the bed. She managed to get Uryu on his back and shifted between his legs. Undoing the button at the top of his jeans, she slowly unzipped the zipper, then pulled his jeans off, throwing them to the floor. She turned her attention back to the bulge that was showing in Uryu's boxer briefs. Pulling them down to free his cock, she reached for the condom. How she wished she could slide her mouth down on him and feel it twitch in her mouth, but the problem was that Uryu was only into vanilla sex. Not vanilla sex with sprinkles and maybe chocolate sauce, no. He seemed content on intercourse and nothing more. Even though Ichigo was shy about sex, when she got into it, she wanted to do almost everything, but she had never sucked anyone off, let alone been eaten out. She and Renji had only had sex twice, so there had been no chance to try anything else and with Uryu, trying when it came to sex wasn't even in their marriage's vocabulary.

So, she ignored the fact that she wanted to feel his tongue wander around inside of her, or that she wanted to suck him off until he came in her mouth. She ripped open the condom and slipped it onto his cock. Lifting herself up, she straddled his hips and gripped his dick before sliding down upon it, moaning as it seated itself inside. Gyrating her hips, Ichigo leaned forward placing her hands against Uryu's chest for leverage. Shifting for a better position, she planted her legs and feet in a comfortable position before using her hips to rise on his dick. Moaning at the feeling, she slowly moved back down and repeated until she got a steady rhythm going. She was so lost in fucking the dick below her that she didn't even hear Uryu's moans and grunts.

"Mmmm, yes," Ichigo moaned. Leaning further down, she looked Uryu in his eyes; they had darkened a shade and his glasses seemed to be getting fogged up. She reached up with shaky hands to remove them and place them on the side table, before she captured his lips in a brutal kiss. His hands flew to her hips, gripping tight, as she pounded herself onto him. "Ahhh, oh God", she moaned when she released his lips. Uryu's cock had rubbed against her sweet spot and she tried to move around to find it again. She wished he would help, she wished he would do ANYTHING to help the situation right now, but she had to get over thinking that, she knew he wasn't going to help. She buried her face in his shoulder as she rocked her hips, trying to bring herself closer to her orgasm; she already knew he was close, but if she didn't get it before him, she wouldn't get it. She lifted herself at an angle that pushed him deeper, and started to rise and fall again, faster and harder. Uryu's breath was getting harder and she could see the muscles in his stomach tightening. _No, not yet, I'm not there yet. Just a little bit more._ Working her hips more, she moaned when his dick rubbed against her spot again, unconsciously making her squeeze her pussy muscles; that pushed him overboard. Ichigo whined out in aggravation when Uryu's body shook and he breathed out her name as his dick twitched inside her, shooting globs of cum into the condom separating them. Ichigo tried to calm herself down, realizing she was not going to get an orgasm out of Uryu anytime soon. Lifting up, she pulled the condom off of him before tying it and walking into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. That seemed to wake Uryu from his after sex daze. Bolting off the bed with shaky legs, he made his way to the bathroom door. He tried to turn the knob, but the door was locked. Knocking, he called out to her.

"Ichigo?"

"**DON'T TALK TO ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU JUST LAID THERE! IF I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO ACT LIKE THAT I WOULD HAVE FUCKED A DILDO! YOU ASSHOLE, JERK! I HATE YOU!** I hate you! I hate you so much! You were suppose to come home and make love to me the right way, not make me do all the work! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you even a man?" Ichigo had gone from yelling her head off, to trying to calm down, only to snarl like a wild beast. She was far from upset. She had expected him to come home to sweep her off her feet, apologize for being an ass and give her mind blowing sex, only to be disappointed by...that. She didn't even want to look at him right now; she might just punch him right in the face.

"Ichigo, please come out so we can talk about this. You know I don't do well with sex."

"Don't do well with sex? **DON'T DO WELL WITH SEX? THERE ARE MEN IN THEIR 80'S THAT DO BETTER THAN WHAT YOU JUST DID!**" She sighed to herself and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down before she stepped on his pride anymore then she already had. "I can't even look at you right now _Ishida. _I think you need to go back to Chad's." Ichigo sat on the toilet with her face buried in her hands; she couldn't believe what had just happened. Running her fingers through her hair, she decided to say fuck it all. She was going to go out and just get over what had just happened.

* * *

After calling Rangiku, they had made plans to go out to eat. She hadn't hung out with her for a couple of weeks and she felt the need to just get out and have fun with her friends. Stepping out of the shower, she headed for her closet. After making sure Uryu was gone, Ichigo had gone back into the bedroom and stripped the bed of the sheets. She then proceeded to call Ran and asked her to go out with her, just to do whatever, which Rangiku agreed to whole-heartedly also saying she would bring Orihime with her. Looking through her wardrobe, she wanted to put something sexy and flirty on, she just needed something new from all the business formal clothing she wore throughout the week. She was always glad when the weekends would come around because that's when she could go out with her friends and party. She refused to act like a stuffy old stick in the mud like Uryu, she was only twenty for Pete's sake.

Searching through her closet, she pulled out a long-sleeved, dark blue and green, plaid shirt-dress and a brown double buckle waist belt with gold accents, then grabbed her knee high, slouchy brown leather boots with no heels. She slipped into her clothing, then searched her drawer for her taupe colored cable knit beret to put on her head. Throwing it on the bed, she walked back into the bathroom to try to figure out what to do with her hair. _I wish I would just cut this crap off, maybe go back to my short spiky hair. I wonder if Grimmjow would like me with short spiky hair. _She frowned to herself for even thinking about Grimmjow, she knew he was her other option, a very good option. Sighing, she fiddled with her hair and just put it in a low ponytail with some sideswiped bangs. It was going to be under the hat anyways. Walking back to the bedroom, she grabbed her hat and put it on just as the doorbell rang. Grabbing her clutch purse and slipping into her boots, she walked to the front of the apartment to open the door.

"ICHIGO-CHAN!" Rangiku seemed quite happy to see Ichigo, she was practically crushing her with her very large, uh…assets.

"R-Ran, I can't breathe."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ichigo." Releasing Ichigo from the fleshy deathtrap, she righted herself and began to drag Ichigo out the door. "Well come along, hurry hurry, we are going to be late." Ichigo barely managed to close and lock the door before she was dragged towards Rangiku's car.

"Late? Late for what exactly?" All Ichigo got from Rangiku was giggles. _Oh God, what have I gotten myself into? _"Where are we going, Ran? I said I wanted to go out to eat, what are you trying to get me into?"

"Hi, Ishida-chan!" Looking over at the car, Ichigo noticed Orihime in the front passenger seat. Smiling, Ichigo replied.

"Yo, Inoue." Ichigo opened the back door and slipped into Ran's Mercedes Benz G-Class SUV, then sat down and buckled her seat belt. Ichigo was so jealous of Ran's car, it was so sexy, but she loved her Mustang. She could never get tired of her sweet baby Zangetsu. When she graduated from High school, her old man and brother, Shiro, chipped in to buy it for her. Speaking of Shiro, she missed her psychotic older brother since he had moved to Tokyo. _I should really give him a call; maybe he could come visit me. _Sitting back, Ichigo listened to Ran and Inoue talk animatedly about what Inoue had made for dinner the night before.  
"RAN! Where are we going? You have yet to tell me."

"Oh! We're going to this new club called Kyōka Suigetsu. It's supposed to be a hot place to pick up guys; it's a restaurant/night club/karaoke bar. I've heard all the big money hot shots go there to network and mingle."

"Did you just say 'mingle'? Ran, let me out of this car, I refuse to 'mingle' anywhere with you." Inoue started giggling at the fact that Ichigo was making fun of her sister trying to sound sophisticated by saying 'network' and 'mingle'. "Anyway, I don't need to try to be with any guys, I'm married remember?" _Remember Ichigo? You are still married, even if he is a jerk-off. _

"Ichigo, can I say something serious?" Ichigo frowned at Rangiku's tone. She hardly sounded serious about anything.

"Uhm, okay?" Even though Rangiku was an airhead, she knew more than she let on. She said she could read reiatsu or auras or whatever she called them.

"Are you and Ishida having marriage problems?" Ichigo's face paled and she felt like she would faint. She didn't want them to know about what was going on. She sat there silent, scared to say anything. "We're your best friends, you know? You can tell us if you are having problems."

"H-how did you know?"

"I didn't, Hime did. She said she saw how depressed you looked. Also, she went over to Chad's yesterday and saw Uryu over there. She put two and two together."

"I'm sorry, Ishida-chan, I didn't mean to tell it's just that you seemed so upset and I was worried about you, I thought she might be able to help." Inoue looked down at her lap. Ichigo sighed.

"It's okay, Inoue, I guess I wasn't really hiding it well, but you two are my best friends, so I guess I can tell you what's going on." Ichigo told the story about what had been happening over the past month, she even told them about Grimmjow. Inoue blushed at the name, remembering what had happened when he came into the office that day. "You okay, Inoue?"

"Yes, Ishida-chan, just remembering what happened when Jeagerjaques-san came in that day."

"What happened?" Ichigo was very interested. It's wasn't everyday that Inoue blushed over a man. She felt her heart throb at the thought of Grimmjow fooling around with Inoue. Inoue blushed harder at the thought of telling Ichigo about what Grimmjow had said to her that day.

"Uh, well you see, uhm. Jeagerjaques-san is a friend of uhm, well..."

"What Hime is trying to say is that this Grimmjow fellow spoke about walking in on her and her new man-candy, who happens to be his cousin." Ichigo's eyes went wide. She started blushing and sputtering trying to get a sentence out.

"Inoue! What is this about 'man-candy' and what exactly did he walk into? Were you not doing whatever you were doing in a **locked** room?"

"I'm sorry, Ishida-chan! I didn't mean to, I mean, Ulquiorra-san kind of took me by surprise and uhm, we were in the living room. I guess Jeagerjaques-san has a key to Ulquiorra-san's place and he's allowed to walk right in. He saw us, he walked right past us and ignored us but…but…he saw my face and-" Inoue was rambling on. She usually started to do that when she got nervous.

"It's okay, Inoue, I was just surprised that's all. But talk about small world."

"He was the one who told us about this place. He said he spends a lot of time there, as well as some of his other family," Rangiku interjected. Ichigo's heart started to beat faster at the prospect of seeing Grimmjow tonight. Looking at her cell phone, she debated on giving Grimmjow a call to see if he would be there, but she decided not to. _If we meet tonight, it might be fate._

"Is anyone else going, or is it just us?"

"Renji said he might come through. He said he has a new girlfriend that he wants to show off."

"Ugh, seriously? I hope it's no one from the office."

* * *

"We're here!"

"Ran, you are way too excited about being here. Shouldn't you lay off the men for a while? What happened to Shuuhei? He was a sweet guy, not to mention sexy." Ran scrunched up her nose at the mention of the black-haired, tattooed guy.

"Me and Shuuhei didn't work out, he doesn't make enough."

"RAN! That's so mean! Is that all you care about? Money?" Stepping out of the car, they all made their way inside Kyōka Suigetsu.

"No, I care about money and sex… and a tiny bit of love. I want a guy who can give it all to me. I want to be happy physically, emotionally and financially."

"You make enough to be happy financially, why do you need someone else's money?"

"Because it's more fun to spend someone else's money." Well, that was true; Ichigo had to agree with Rangiku on that fact. Stepping into the restaurant lounge, Rangiku walked up to the host, "hi! We have a reservation under Matsumoto for a party of three."

"Ah yes, right this way ladies." Ichigo, Ran and Inoue followed after the host while Ichigo looked around the place. _This place looks a bit expensive. Why is Ran so damn high maintenance? _"Here are your menus, and the waiter will be right with you. Also, if you ladies will be staying after when the club opens, let your waiter know so that they can add you to the list."

"Thank you, we will." Picking up her menu, Ichigo looked over the food.

"Ran, you do realize how expensive this place is right?"

"What do you mean, Ichigo?"

"There is a sandwich on this menu that costs 137 dollars, Ran. That's what I mean. And it doesn't even have bacon! What's up with that? Who in their right mind would pay that, when it doesn't even have bacon? That's just wrong." Inoue was just giggling away at how Ichigo was acting. It was always fun when they all got together. "Anyway, whatever, speaking of wrong, Inoue, why are you so quiet? I haven't heard a peep out of you since we stepped in here."

"Oh, I was just wondering if Ulquiorra-san was going to be here tonight," Inoue whispered. Ichigo looked at her; she could tell she really liked this guy.

"Imma' have to find out what this guy looks like, you've never acted like this towards a guy before." Inoue just blushed at that. _Huh, must be a really amazing guy._

_

* * *

_

Ulquiorra-san was far from a nice guy. He was quiet, aloof and sarcastic; he made Uryu look like a saint. But Inoue seemed to like him, and if you got past the creepy, humongous crystal green eyes, he looked ok. He was short, but taller than Inoue, with short, jet black hair and pale skin. His voice was deep and monotonous, and he was completely void of all emotion. He pretty much freaked Ichigo out.

After finishing dinner, the girls headed to the other side of the building where the club area was. It was massive, with dance floors on two floors and a circle bar in the far corner. It was mostly low-lighted instead of your average bright, blinking "seizure" lights all over the place. It gave off more of a romantic look than a dance club but it was still great for dancing. This was what Ichigo and Ran were doing before Inoue rushed off to somewhere. When they finally found her, she was hugged up on some creepy, big-eyed dude, and that's when Ichigo finally met Ulquiorra-san. He was sitting in the VIP lounge with a couple of other guys. Two very handsome guys, and another creepy, tall one that was making perverted eyes at Ichigo. Ulquiorra had introduced them as Starrk, Gin, and Nnoitra. _I wonder where Grimmjow is. I thought he would be here._ Ichigo was upset not seeing Grimmjow with them. Maybe she had the wrong idea of him being close enough to them that they would hang out. Sighing, Ichigo said she was going to get a drink.

Walking over to the bar, she asked the bartender to give her something tasty and fun. The bartender smiled at her and went off to make her drink. Turning around, Ichigo watched Inoue and Rangiku flirt with the guys they had just met, well Rangiku at any rate. She latched herself onto the silver haired guy named Gin, and she looked like she had found her new toy.

"Here you go, little lady." Turning around, Ichigo came face to face with a blue drink. Furrowing her brows at it, she raised her eyes to the bartender.

"What's this?"

"Blue Hawaiian, it's really delicious. There's pineapple and coconut inside it." Ichigo smiled at the thought of pineapples. Taking the drink, she thanked the bartender. Turning her attention to the dance floor, she wanted to dance some more. Finishing up the drink, she shimmied her way over to the middle of the dance floor and started rocking her hips to the sultry music. She fantasized she was dancing with Grimmjow, his body pressed up behind her, his hands on her hips, his sweet, deep voice whispering nothing but naughty things in her ear as he rubbed his dick between the globes of her ass. She wanted him so badly. She wanted to tell him that she would accept whatever he was willing to give to her, and that she finally found the courage to take him up on his offer. She wanted to tell him that he was right about her having to be happy for herself, because she deserved it and she was worth it. For a minute, she was lost in her own world. She could feel his hands making little circles on her hips, slowly scrunching up her dress. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck as he slowly placed soft kisses over every plain of skin that was visible. Then that voice, that voice that made her body turn to jelly, whispering her name in her ear.

"_Ichigo…"_ There it was again, so deep and rumbling, with a hint of an accent. "_Ichigo…_" She always liked how he said her name, like he was out of breath, lowly, and it made her spine tingle. "_Ichigo…"_

"Mmmm, Grimmjow."

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ichigo snapped her eyes open and lifted her head back, slowly. First, blue hair came into view, then those azure eyes, that perfect nose, and finally that mouth full of gorgeous, white teeth pulled into his trademark smirk. "Hello there." She turned around as fast as she could, the alcohol hitting her, making her dizzy as she leaned into him.

"Grimmjow! I thought I was dreaming. I thought I wasn't going to see you tonight. I'm so glad I was wrong."

"Didn't that Hime chick tell you I was coming? I told Ulquiorra to tell her that. Stupid bastard, he probably didn't tell her, he never listens to-" Ichigo's lips pressed against his, making him grunt. She lifted her hands and ran them through his hair, pulling at some strands. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepened the kiss, glad that she let him dip his tongue into her mouth. He moaned at the taste of pineapples and coconut from her drink before.

"Grimmjow," she moaned against his lips. "So happy, I'm so happy to see you. I-I want to take you up on your offer. I want to be with you, if you'll still have me." He looked into her sepia brown eyes and leaned back in for another kiss.

Pulling apart he responded, "of course. I'll always want you." She smiled at that, happy that at least someone wanted her.

_Because it sure wasn't her husband._

_

* * *

_Woo, so did you enjoy that? I know it wasn't the smut people were looking for but it was crucial for Ichigo's move to being with Grimmjow. I'm not making Ichigo into a slut or anything. Most of this story is about sexual frustration and tension, about Ichigo feeling neglected by her husband in sex and in communication, but mostly sex. Ichigo has a dirty mind but who wouldn't if you have been neglected great sex in a while. Also I introduced new characters, that will pop up in the future. Shiro, Ichigo's older brother, Renji and who ever his girlfriend is, Nnoi and his perverseness. So hope you stick around for more.

Also true story about the sandwich. There is a sandwich in Europe that costs $197.00 and it doesn't even have bacon.

_Reviews make me happy :)  
_


	5. Lover

Hey guys, so I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I've been so busy lately and other things had preoccupied my time. I won't make you guys wait to long for the next chapter, hopefully. I already have it half written. I was kind of embarrassed writing this chapter but I managed to get it out. Beta work done by the awesome Racey, it's a miracle she puts up with me, lol. Also, thank you for those who have reviewed it was much appreciated.

Warnings: Smut, Smut, Het Smut, drama, crude language

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 04: Lover

That night at the club, Grimmjow and Ichigo were lost in their own world. Instead of going back to the VIP area, Grimmjow had gotten a private booth far in the corner, saying he wanted to be alone with Ichigo for the rest of the night. Ichigo didn't mind at all, even if she did arrive there with Ran and Orihime, who seemed to have gotten their own agenda. When they seated themselves, Ichigo practically leapt into Grimmjow's lap, running her fingers through his hair. She couldn't keep her hands to herself. Chuckling, Grimmjow spoke.

"Are you going to sex me up in the booth?" His cobalt eyes were shining with mischief. Ichigo seemed to be in a trance and when she didn't respond, Grimmjow called her name. "Ichigo...Hey, Ichigo." She finally looked up at him, her eyes hazy from the alcohol and the constant state of arousal she seemed to always be in when she was around Grimmjow. "You okay?" She smiled at him and nodded, looking back down his body.

"Grimmjow?"

"Hmmm?" She ran her hands across his exposed chest between the folds of his silk dress shirt, then up and along his neck where his tattoo was located, tracing along the curve of each letter from beginning to end.

"What does this tattoo mean?" She looked up and into his eyes, "Sexta. Is that some kind of name or something?"

"It's more like a number, 6th to be exact. It's Spanish; I had it since I turned eighteen. Me and my cousins did a dare to get tattoos somewhere on our body, so I got mine on my neck and lower back. Just a stupid thing we did when we were kids; it meant nothing special; but six is my favorite number."

"Hmmm, really? I think it's kind of sexy." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the tattoo, slowly making her way down to his throat. Grimmjow leaned his head back against the booth and let Ichigo have her way with him. Licking her way up to the opposite side of his neck, she started sucking on the space where his neck and shoulder met, moaning against his neck when she felt his strong hands slide against her thighs, hiding under her dress. "Grimmjow," she moaned. Lifting her lips to his, she pressed softly, letting him move the rest of the way. Sliding his tongue against her bottom lip, she opened her mouth so he could run his tongue along hers. She sucked on his tongue before she felt herself being lowered onto the seat. Grimmjow ran his hands higher up under her dress, stroking her hips.

"Grim-Grimmjow, w-what are you doing!" He chuckled against her skin as he made his way down her neck. "Stop, someone is going to see us." She was nervous, but at the same time giggling like a little school girl. She felt his hands move away from her thighs, making their way to her breasts. Fondling them and squeezing them, before he started to unbutton the top of her dress. She watched as he went from button to button, until her dress was open from the top to the middle, where her belly button sat. Slowly pulling her bra up, he lowered his mouth close enough to her nipple, where until she could feel his breath ghost against it. He looked up and locked eyes with her, making her breath hitch and a blush rise across her face, before he lowered his mouth around her dusty nipple. He sucked it hard into his mouth, running his tongue along it.

"Mmmm, Grimm," she whispered. She was trying so hard to keep her voice down. She didn't care if anyone couldn't hear her over the club music, but she wanted to be certain she didn't draw attention to them. She was doing something naughty; she had never fooled around in a public place before and it was making her excited. She knew she should tell Grimmjow to stop, but the way he was using his mouth, it was hard to get anything out except moans. Grimmjow looked back down at the nipple he was giving attention to, concentrating on getting every part of her breast into his mouth. Her skin was so soft and delicious, and she smelled so good. Like sweetened apples with a hint of cinnamon. "Grim-Grimmjow w-we sh-should stop. Th-This is bad."

"You don't want to be bad with me, Ichi?" He smirked around her nipple before moving over to the other one, giving the same treatment to it and nibbling on it before flicking his tongue against it. He would have continued if Ichigo didn't jump. He removed his mouth and looked up at her with his eyebrow arched.

"M-my phone is vi-vibrating. Someone must be c-calling me." Nodding, he went back to work on sucking on her nipple. "Grim-Grimmjow, stop p-please. I-It might be i-im-important." Sighing to himself, he raised up a little to fix her bra and righted himself in the booth. Fidgeting, Ichigo tried to fix her clothes before reaching into her dress pocket and pulling out her phone. Looking down she sighed; it was only a text message. _I'm so paranoid, sometimes. _Touching the screen, she looked at her message inbox.

_ICHI-CHAN! Where are u? Hime & I have been looking for you. You've been gone for hours. – Ran_

Looking at her phone, she realized it was one in the morning. _Holy Shit! I've been gone for three hours. _Looking up at Grimmjow, she spoke, "Grimm, I think it's time to get going. It's one in the morning. I'm sure Rangiku already left me, since she has a tendency to do that."

"If she did, I can always give you a ride home." _Oh…well that's true. I wonder if that's a good idea though._ He saw her having a war with her own thoughts. Moving closer to her until their foreheads were touching, he continued to speak. "You're mine now, don't forget that once you step outside of this club. I know you are going to have second thoughts, but don't. You don't need to. You've got all you need right here." Ichigo stared at him with wide eyes, blushing down to her neck. What he said finally clicked in her head and she scowled at him. Turning her head away, she crossed her arms.

"I'm no one's but my own. I am not property, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Smirking at her, he grabbed her chin, turning her to face him.

"I guess I'm going to have to prove to you exactly who and what you want, and who you belong to." Crushing his lips against hers, she gasped at the sudden act, giving Grimmjow full access to her hot cavern. He was practically sucking the air out of her, making her feel light headed. She leaned into him, moaning and slipping her fingers through his hair. She knew she was fancy on him. He had her in his clutches and she knew he wasn't going to let her go. Releasing his lips from hers, she looked at him with half-lidded eyes. _I asked for this, but I just hope I'll be able to handle it._

* * *

Eight weeks had passed since Ichigo had gotten together with Grimmjow. She had never felt as happy as she did when she was around him. Although, sometimes he was the devil and would tease her like his life depended on it. He liked to speak his mind a little too much and he seemed like he owned a PDA bible. Whenever he got a chance to touch or feel on Ichigo, he did so, not giving a damn of who was around them. They had gotten into a couple of fights about random things and Ichigo's stubbornness got the better of her. She would go days without talking to Grimmjow, only to have him send her little gifts or her favorite chocolate, and then she would see how stubborn she really was. Of course, she wouldn't run back to him, but she would make him come to her in some way, shape or fashion. Sometimes he came, sometimes he didn't, but no matter what, they eventually got back on the right track. It was hard for Ichigo to stay away from Grimmjow for too long and when she did, she got that needy feeling again.

On the other hand, every night she still had to come home to the apartment she shared with Ishida. After the incident the night before she went to the club, Ishida was home more often. He tried to apologize countless times to Ichigo, but she wasn't having it. He would leave her flowers or before he left, he would cook her something and leave a note saying he was sorry and that he wanted to talk. She threw away whatever he cooked or whatever he bought. She just didn't give a damn about what he did or said. She was contemplating getting a divorce. but she had a tingly feeling in the back of her mind that told her not to, that she would regret it. She knew it was probably her conscience because even when she was around Grimmjow, smiling at him and kissing him, that tingly feeling would come back. She knew it was wrong to be with Grimmjow, but she was far too into him to leave him now. She just hoped that things wouldn't get too bad, too fast.

Working together on the project with him and Urahara, had been quite interesting. Ichigo had learned how Grimmjow acted when he was in "business mode". He was fierce and he knew his facts. She usually sat in when Urahara and Grimmjow went to meetings; she would take notes of every presentation and make sure she didn't miss a beat.

Grimmjow was a smooth talker; he would be a damn good salesman. Women of other companies were probably creaming in their suits, just from how dedicated Grimmjow was to his work and they were content with just listening to him talk throughout meetings. There weren't a lot of women sitting in, but there were enough. Ichigo had to scare most of them away because they were getting a little to close to her…man. Of course, she didn't let on that they were together. She strictly told Grimmjow that they needed to keep it a secret from anyone she worked with, except for Rangiku and Orihime, since they already knew. She didn't need the people around the office to figure out and run and tell Uryu.

That was the bad thing about this company. Everyone knew everyone, since they mostly grew up around each other, and most of the younger women in the company had personal vendettas against Ichigo, so getting her into trouble would be easy for them. Urahara seemed to know what was going on though. Every time he saw Ichigo and Grimmjow together, he could see the subtle touches and the way Ichigo would look at Grimmjow. Urahara knew they had a lot in common and that Ichigo was having problems with Uryu, but he never thought she would go about being with someone behind Uryu's back. Urahara wanted to pull her aside and talk to her about it, but seeing Ichigo smile more than she ever had before, made him think twice about that. As long as she was happy, that was all that mattered, so he ignored it for the time being.

"Grimm, what are you doing?" Ichigo was typing away at the computer in Grimmjow's temporary office. Grimmjow was standing at one of the windows, looking through a folder that one of the clients had given him. Not looking up, he answered.

"Dying from all this fucking paper work, especially this client. He has the most paperwork out of all of them. It's only supposed to be a proposal, not a fucking twenty page letter." Running his fingers through his hair, he growled at the papers in his other hand. Getting up from her seat, Ichigo made her way over to Grimmjow. Raising her hands to his shoulders, she started to massage them, moving her hands up closer to his neck and massaging the stressed muscles under his silk dress shirt. "Mmmm, that feels good." Smiling to herself, Ichigo ran her fingers slowly down the front of his shirt; she leaned up on her tippy toes and placed kisses on the side of his neck. "You better stop teasing me before I take you now." Shivering at the lust hidden in his voice, she slowly removed her hands from his chest.

Before she could get away, her wrists were gripped as Grimmjow whirled around, dropping the folder on the floor and pulled Ichigo close to him. Her eyes went wide when she felt his lips against hers, but she melted into his embrace. His hands slid down her sides, pulling her leg up to wrap around his hip, while she slipped her arms around his neck. His hands were all over her thighs, slowly slipping under her skirt, making their way to her panties.

"Grimmjow, don't," Ichigo panted out. "Later. We can do this later."

"Shut up, Ichi." Ichigo knew Grimmjow wasn't going to listen to her now. She had been teasing him far too much and they had yet to get intimate; she knew he was at his limit. She wanted to wait until they got to know each other more, so he held back for her, but it had been eight weeks and she knew his patience was wearing thin. "It's been long enough you little tease. I'm going to finish what you started."

"Can't we wait until **after** work? I don't want anyone to walk in." She looked down, playing with his shirt, blushing. "Please? I want to too, but I don't want to do it here. I don't want to be interrupted." He looked down at her, watching her fiddle with his shirt. Sighing, he lifted her chin, pecking her on the side of her mouth before letting her go, then reached down to fix his hard-on. Blushing even more, Ichigo stepped back from him.

"You're not getting out of it this time. Tonight you're mine," Grimmjow growled. Ichigo shakily nodded, moving back over to the desk to sit down. She needed to get far away from Grimmjow at the moment_. I should really stop teasing him, but he gets so sexy when he's bothered._ Picking up the papers from the floor, Grimmjow went to the couch and plopped down on it, finishing up with reading the paperwork. A few hours later, there was a knock at the office door.

_Knock_

_Knock _

_Knock_

"Come in," Grimmjow responded to the person making the noise against his door. Ichigo looked up when she heard the door open, her eyes narrowing at the woman standing in the office. _Rukia Kuchiki. _Grimmjow looked up, "Can I help you with something?"

_What the hell is she doing here? She doesn't need to be here for any reason at all. This isn't even her floor. Shit! Did she find out about Grimmjow and decide to come down here to be nosey? He's been here for eight weeks, so why is she here now? _

Ichigo was upset to see Rukia down there. She didn't even want to see her. Remember those women with vendettas? Well Rukia was one of them. She claimed that a woman like Ichigo didn't deserve her job. She was only jealous because back in high school, Renji chose Ichigo over her Of course, she wouldn't admit it, but Ichigo knew that was the reason.

"Urahara-shachou sent me to bring these down for you." _LIAR! She is lying right through her teeth. If Urahara needed to send us papers, he would have sent Nemu, not you bitch. Go back to the 13__th__ floor._ Grimmjow looked at Rukia like he didn't want her to be there. Reaching out his hand, he waited for her to hand him whatever it was. Ichigo watched the whole exchange, never taking her eyes off of Rukia. She was sneaky, no matter how much she pretended to be noble. Rukia walked over, handing him a couple of papers with a few yellow posted notes on top. Her eyes lingering far too long on Grimmjow.

"You've given him the papers, so you can leave now, _Kuchiki_." Smirking to herself, Rukia turned around and walked back to the door.

"Let me know your answer Jeagerjaques-san." Ichigo frowned at that, but still wouldn't remove her eyes until Rukia was out of the office and gone. When the door clicked shut, Ichigo turned her eyes to Grimmjow, who had an amused smirk on his face.

"What the hell is so funny, Jeagerjaques?" Ichigo hissed. All of a sudden he barked with laughter, throwing the papers Rukia gave him on the coffee table. Ichigo pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Grimmjow! Stop laughing like that, what is it!"

"Woo, there was so much tension when she was in here, I can see you two don't like each other, ne? You should see what she gave me." Frowning, Ichigo shot up from the chair, stomping over to where Grimmjow was and snatched up the papers. Looking down at them, she noticed something was written on the posted notes. Pulling them off, she read them. There were numbers after numbers; all women's numbers, including one Rukia Kuchiki. She growled at seeing Rukia's number there.

"That bitch," Ichigo said under her breath. She was so mad at the number that she didn't feel Grimmjow pull her into his lap, until the very last minute. "Ahh! Grimmjow!" Chuckling, Grimmjow pulled the posted notes out of her hand and threw them back on the coffee table. Running his lips across her neck, he kissed his way up, before whispering in her ear.

"Stop worrying about them, Ichi, you know I'm all yours. They don't know we're together, so you can't blame them, although, that chick seemed like she was doing this just to make you mad. Maybe she knows something?"

"I hope not. That's all I need is for her to blab it to the whole office and then someone tells Uryu." Sighing, Ichigo leaned against Grimmjow's shoulder. "I hate sneaking around; it makes me feel bad."

"I like it when you're bad."

"I'm serious, Grimmjow, this sucks. I like being with you, but walking around on eggshells is killing me." She felt Grimmjow bring his hand up and start to massage her lower back.

"Look, I know this is hard for you, but you aren't alone in this. I'm not going to let someone jeopardize my relationship with you. I know it's wrong for us to be together, but I don't give a fuck what other people think. I know your mine and that's all that matters. I'll fuck up anyone who has a problem with it, including your husband." Ichigo buried her face in his shoulder to hide it from Grimmjow's piercing blue orbs.

"Thank you…Grimm."

"I think I deserve a kiss," Grimmjow said smugly. Ichigo just whined at that. She heard him chuckle, and then felt him press a kiss against her hair. _He's such a sweetheart._

* * *

"Ichigo! Hey Ichigo! Strawberry!" a loud obnoxious voice was heard as a long, red haired man came barging through the office doors. Renji Abarai, the only long, red haired male for the next 150 miles, also known as one of Ichigo's best friends and ex-boyfriend, came waltzing in like he lived there, only to be stunned by the tall, blue-haired man looking at him with amusement. "Uh, sorry man, I was looking for Ichigo/ is she around?"

"She went to Urahara's to drop some papers off, before she left for the day. Is there something I can help you with?"

Grimmjow knew about this man; Ichigo's first. She talked about him a little, only because Grimmjow had asked about her past preferences. He didn't really care much about past relationships because he was, and always would be, better than any man Ichigo had ever been with, but it was a good thing to know about them for future reference.

From the way she talked about her husband, it seemed she practically downgraded in the looks department from the man standing in front of him. Renji was tall, with broad shoulders and muscular arms. He had long, red hair pulled into a low ponytail, which Ichigo had said was totally different from his normally high, spiky ponytail. Renji's upper body was covered in thick, black tribal tattoos. Ichigo said they went other places, but Grimmjow had stopped her before she continued. She giggled at him for being jealous and said that it didn't matter because she had him now. Grimmjow would never understand why she insisted on teasing him; she was going to pay for that later.

"Not really, I just wanted to know if she wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight. She seems like she's been really busy, so I thought I would treat her."

"She has plans tonight, so she won't be able to attend any dinner with you," Grimmjow said, with more bite then he had expected to. He should really control his possessive nature when it came to Ichigo; he might just bite off another man's head. Renji watched him for a minute. He may have been slow, but he was far from dense. Renji smirked at the big blueberry in front of him; he knew what was going on.

"You obviously haven't fucked her yet because if you did, you wouldn't be feeling so hostile towards me. She must have told you about me." Renji watched as Grimmjow's eyes flashed dangerously, his smirk growing wider, almost splitting his face in half. "She has the plumpest ass I have ever squeezed. She's a real screamer too, if you ask me, and she always stays so-" Before Renji knew it, he was pinned to the wall behind him, with a big, tan hand around his neck, deep cobalt eyes piercing his brown ones.

Renji was still smirking to no end and he was practically chuckling in Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow was beyond furious, wanting to rip that tattooed head clear off the smaller man's body. No one fucked with Grimmjow in any way, shape or form. His face broke out into a feral grin, showing off his pearly whites and his slightly elongated canines. That made Renji's eyes go wide and his smirk falter. _This man is a BEAST!_ Grimmjow's eyes darkened with anger, but there was a glint of happiness from seeing how the man was squirming in his grasp.

"I don't think I heard ya' correctly. She always stays so…_what_?" Grimmjow had turned into some kind of animal right in front of Renji and the snarl wasn't making things any easier on the red head. He had to find a way to tame this beast before he got chewed to death. Just then, Renji heard the door opening. He looked to his left to see a head of long, orange hair peek around the corner, before she turned her attention to the two men. Her eyes went wide as she threw the door open, making it hit the opposite wall.

"GRIMMJOW, RENJI! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

"Ichigo, get the manbeast off of me would ya'?" Ichigo slowly walked up to where they were before slowly lifting her hand and wrapping her fingers around Grimmjow's wrist. Grimmjow seemed to be in a trance.

"Grimmjow," she whispered. "Grimmjow, let go of Renji before you kill him." She watched his face for any change.

"It's fine if a kill em', then he can keep his big mouth shut." _Oh no, the accent. _In the time Ichigo had been around Grimmjow, she found out that when Grimmjow got pissed off or seriously turned on, he would revert back to using his accent. Grimmjow's hand clenched tighter around Renji's neck. _Shit, what am I going to do? He seems really mad._ Ichigo was wracking her brain before she smiled big.

"Grimmjow, if you don't let him go, we can't go home." Grimmjow's eye twitched a little, but it didn't seem to be enough. Ichigo slowly ran her hand up Grimmjow's arm before running it down his chest. She slid closer to him to whisper something in his ear. His hand slowly stopped clenching and his jaw slowly eased up. Renji watched as Grimmjow's eyes grew lighter, little by little, but they were still slightly dark. Only, they were dark for another reason; Ichigo was turning Grimmjow on by what she was saying in his ear. Her teasing was going to get her a real pounding that night. Finally letting Renji go, Ichigo pushed against Grimmjow to get him as far away as possible. Grimmjow refused to take his eyes off of him though. "Grimmjow, look at me." Sighing, Ichigo reached up and pulled his head down so he could look at her. His eyes stayed trained on hers and it made her shiver with want. "Tell me what he said." Renji watched on as Grimmjow began talking to Ichigo, glad the blue-haired man was far away from him. "_Renji, I'm going to kill you!_" Ichigo snarled. Or maybe he should be worried about Ichigo now. She stomped toward the red-haired man and punched him in the jaw. "What the fuck is your problem? How dare you say those things to him? _I should have let him kill you_."

Grimmjow was suprised as he watched Ichigo attack Renji. He never knew she was so aggressive. He knew she had a short temper, but this was different. _Fuck, she looks so fucking hot. _He couldn't take his eyes off the way her hips swayed as she kicked Renji in the side, or the way her breasts jiggled when she hit Renji against his head. Grimmjow was getting hard. "Okay, Ichigo, I think he gets it now. It's time for us to get going. We have a _long_ night ahead of us." He smirked at the visible shiver Ichigo gave when she finally stopped attacking Renji. Ichigo glared at Renji before going over to grab her things. Grimmjow turned to Renji, his trademark grin set in place. "You better watch yourself next time, or I won't be so forgiving." Renji shuddered at the way Grimmjow was talking to him; he turned and left out of the office door, not to be seen for the rest of the night. Grimmjow had better things to deal with, anyway. He looked back at Ichigo to see her grabbing her coat and his as well. She walked up to him, handing him his coat. He leaned over to plant a chaste kiss against her lips. "You ready for what's in store for you tonight?" Ichigo bit her bottom lip as she looked into his piercing orbs. Her voice was caught in her throat at the way Grimmjow was looking at her. He grinned, showing his canines before placing another kiss on her lips, unaware of the person watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Ichigo was nervous. Tonight was the night she was going to give herself to another man after being with Uryu for four years. Ichigo stared down at her trembling fingers with a frown. This seemed to be more emotional than she thought it would be. Was she really ready to do this? Was she ready to go all the way with Grimmjow and make herself completely cheat on her husband? She looked to the driver's side. Grimmjow was paying attention to the road, trying to get them safely to his place in the rush hour traffic. Ichigo had wanted to take her car home, but when she voiced this concern to Grimmjow, he just said it would be okay sitting at the office parking lot, since it wasn't the weekend. She was going to a man's home, with no car to drive anywhere, no extra clothing, no toothbrush, no nothing, but her purse. She was lucky she always carried a pair of underwear in her purse, or she would be up shit-creek without a paddle.

"What's wrong?" She looked up to Grimmjow's face. He wasn't looking at her, but she guessed he could feel something was amiss.

"N-nothing, j-just a little nervous," Ichigo replied. She turned her head to look out of the window. She noticed how different the neighborhood was from her's. There were not that many small apartments and homes, less greenery and far more concrete. There were a lot of big condominiums and bland looking buildings. Ichigo wondered what kind of place Grimmjow lived in.

"You don't have to be nervous, you know? I won't do anything that you don't want. And I'll do all that you ask of me, whatever it may be." She turned back to him to see him looking at her, and she quickly turned away blushing.

"Whatever," she mumbled, which made him cackle.

They finally made it to a large and tall, grayish-white building across from a deserted beach. It had been about an hour away from the city, so Ichigo knew she was in some little area outside of Karakura Town. Grimmjow pulled up to an underground lot, closed off by a big metal-like gate. Rolling down his window, he punched in a key code and they sat there waiting for the gate to slide open.

"Sooo, the beach across the street, do you go there often? It looks nice, but it seems like nobody goes out there." She was so nervous, she didn't even know what to talk about.

Grinning, Grimmjow replied, "Sometimes, just when I need to think. It's mostly quiet; there are only people around in the morning, going for runs, or on the weekends. You hardly see anyone out there any other time." Ichigo was surprised that a beach that was so close to so many homes wasn't used more often, but she guessed it was good if you ever wanted privacy. _Like to make love on, Ichigo._ Ichigo's eyes went wide when she thought about making love on that beach with Grimmjow, lowering her head to hide the blush rushing across her face. Finally, making it inside and parking, Ichigo and Grimmjow made their way to Grimmjow's apartment on the 12th floor.

Riding the elevator up, was as tense for Ichigo as it was the first time, only this time, when Grimmjow ran his hand across her ass, she moaned without fighting it back. Grimmjow had her pinned to the back wall of the elevator, while he practically took over her mouth with his. Her hands slid up his chest, up his shoulders and around his neck as he squeezed on her pert little derrière. It was so soft and delectable, he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into it. He squeezed it harder, pulling her up and flush against his body, as he devoured her mouth with passion. He pulled her feet up off of the floor and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding his semi-hard on against her.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned. "I want more."

"I'll give you more, sexy, just you wait." Hearing the elevator ding, he carried her down the hall to his front door and jamming his fingers in his pocket, he pulled out his key card, slipping it in the door. He kicked the door open, before walking in and kicking it closed, letting it automatically lock. He trudged towards his bedroom the best he could, with Ichigo moaning and sucking on his neck. He was so fucking hard right now, he felt like he would explode just from anticipation. He managed to get the door open and then he threw Ichigo on the bed. She bounced once before settling against his pillow. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow as he started to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt.

"Gri-Grimmjow, maybe I should go take a shower first."

"Fuck no," Grimmjow growled in a low, baritone voice. "You don't need a shower, you're fine just the way you are. But those clothes can go somewhere though." Grimmjow was standing at the edge of the bed with just his dress slacks on, having already thrown off his shoes. Ichigo's hands were shaking at seeing just his chest. Those brawny, tan shoulders that molded into long, beautifully sculpted arms and sexy, big, strong hands. His chest was perfect and his washboard abs were good enough to eat off of. Ichigo didn't realize she was drooling until she felt it on her chin. Grimmjow chuckled at her. "Like what you see, Ichi?"

"Hell yes," Ichigo breathed out. She was in such a trance that she didn't notice Grimmjow moving closer to her, or when the bed dipped in. She felt when a hand slid up her clothed leg towards her button before they were pulled against and opened. She felt her zipper being pulled down, then, with one swift motion, she was only clad in her panties and white blouse. Grimmjow groaned at how smooth and delicious her thighs looked. Ichigo looked up into his eyes that were darkened to a royal blue by the lust that was filling him to the brim. Ichigo was panting and nothing had even started yet. There was so much sexual tension in the air and she wanted it to pass over already. She could tell Grimmjow was going to drag out everything and tease her, but she didn't want that, she didn't think her body could take that at the moment. "Grimmjow, hurry…I can't wait anymore."

"Shit," Grimmjow mumbled. He started to undo the buttons on her blouse, slipping it off her and throwing it to the floor. Next went her bra, letting her soft breasts lay against the skin underneath them. He had sucked on them before and knew they were delicious, but they looked even yummier without a shirt hiding most of them. Grimmjow was getting beyond himself. He needed to take things slow, make Ichigo want it even more than she realized. He looked up to her eyes; she had been watching him the whole time. He licked his lips before planting a kiss against her forehead, slowly making his way down to her lips. He hovered over them saying, "I'm going to worship every part of your body tonight. Every curve, every dip and line. By the time I'm finished, I'll know your body better than you know it yourself." Ichigo was moaning against his lips; he was making her so wet just by speaking. She tried to say something, but her throat felt dry and her voice box seemed to be malfunctioning. He lowered his lips against hers, letting her open her mouth for him. He slid his tongue inside, letting it run across hers and around it, mapping every section of her hot, wet cavern. Ichigo could feel his clothed cock, rubbing against her inner thigh.

"Mmmm," she moaned against his lips. He released her lips and began to travel down, planting open mouth kisses against her chin and jaw, sliding down her neck. He slowly ran his tongue along the skin between her shoulder and neck, before sucking and nibbling on the tan skin, leaving a quarter sized love-bite behind. "Uhnn." Ichigo was still incoherent and not able to speak a word. She wanted to moan out his name, wanted to tell him to give her more, but her brain was functioning on a level that only babies would be able to understand.

Grimmjow slid his mouth across both her breasts before capturing a nipple in his mouth. Ichigo arched her back as he slowly ran his tongue along and around the nipple before sucking on it hard, nibbling on it. He raised his hand to the other and pinched the nipple between his thumb and index finger, twisting it softly. "Ahhhh, Grimm." Grimmjow smirked around Ichigo's nipple before he went back to work on it. Finishing, he trailed his lips to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He slid his tongue down her stomach, circling her belly button before dipping his tongue into it and tasting. Ichigo looked down as Grimmjow made his way closer and closer to her pussy. _Oh no! I feel a sense of déjà' vu coming on._ _I hope he doesn't chicken out like Uryu did._

"God, you smell so good, Ichi. And look at how wet you are. Damn, I can't wait any longer." Ichigo's lidded eyes went as wide as they could when she felt her panties being slipped off and her legs spread wide.

"Grimmjow! Don't, that's embarrassing!" She was blushing like her name sake at the way Grimmjow was practically drooling all over her pussy. He slowly lowered his head, nuzzling Ichigo's thigh before kissing and sucking his way closer to her pussy. He couldn't believe how delectable it looked, the orange curls adorning the top, her juices dripping down and out of her. He slid one finger along the folds of her opening and ran it along the sides of her clit, but refusing to directly touch it. "Oh!" she moaned. He ran his finger back down before casually slipping it inside her, making sure to lightly brush against her sweet spot. "Oh, Grimmjow!" He started to penetrate her as he sucked on the skin of her inner thighs. He slipped another finger in to match the other, continuing to impale into her, making her pussy squelch with every in and out motion. Ichigo's moans were making it hard for him to even go this slowly, but he wanted her to enjoy this even more then he did. He wanted her to remember every orgasm he gave her that night.

He leaned closer to her clit and slowly flicked his tongue against it, making Ichigo arch her back off of the bed. He grazed his tongue along the bottom of her clit, pushing hard against it before going back to swirling around it, then flicking against it again, quickening his pace with each flick. Ichigo's hands flew to his hair, clenching strands of blue hair between her fingers as she screamed out Grimmjow's name. "Ahh, uhn, Gri-Grimm, I-I'm gonna cum." That signaled him to wrap his mouth around her clit and start sucking on it as he continued to penetrate her with his fingers harder and faster, scraping against her sweet spot. He could feel her snug hole clench tighter around his digits, making him moan around her clit. Her grip on his hair seemed to get tighter and her body was quivering. "Yes! Grimmjow!" Her body arched clear off the bed, leaving only her ass on it, her body convulsing as Grimmjow continued to fuck her with his fingers, working his tongue against her clit like she wasn't in a fit of having an orgasm at the moment. Her toes curled and clenched against the sheets below. Her nub was becoming extra sensitive, but Grimmjow couldn't get enough, refusing to let go of it at the moment. Coming down from her orgasm high, she started to squirm, trying to pull away from Grimmjow. She didn't know if she could take another orgasm at the minute.

"Grimmjow…no more, it's too much." Grimmjow made a noise of disagreement as he continued to attack her clit, pulling his fingers out of her; he removed his mouth, for only a second, to suck on his fingers before he went back to working her nub with his mouth. He slowly worked his mouth down, slipping his tongue into her. She lifted herself onto her elbows to watch him fuck her with his tongue, his hands slowly trailing up her body to grab and squeeze on her breasts. She threw her head back in a fit of bliss, moaning out and grinding against the tongue inside her. Removing his tongue, he licked a trail up her body before capturing her lips with his, letting her taste herself against his tongue. It wasn't a weird taste to her, but the action itself was totally unusual. She had never tasted herself, even when she masturbated and tasting it against Grimmjow's wet appendage, was making her more hot. Disconnecting their mouths, Ichigo was able to finally get a more coherent sentence out.

"You…have a lot of endurance, Grimmjow, to hold out for as long as you have." He smiled at her before lifting up to his knees. He knew he had a lot of endurance; he could last for hours without coming or even get tired. He needed a few rounds to keep him satisfied. He started to undo his trousers and boxers pulling them down and off. Ichigo's eyes were in danger of falling out at the size of Grimmjow's manhood. She knew he was huge from all the times she felt it, but she never knew in which way. Grimmjow was probably about 8 or 9 inches, but it was thicker than any cock she had ever seen with her eyes. She started getting nervous again. Grimmjow's cock was red, angry and dripping globs of precum.

He chuckled, looking down at how wet she had become again at the sight of his cock. He knew she was nervous, but her pussy was practically crying out to be fucked by his length. "You ready?" he asked. She only shakily nodded, losing her voice again. His feral smirk back in place, he continued to speak, "Good, cause I'm going to fuck you now." Ichigo watched as Grimmjow grabbed her by the back of her knees, pushing her legs up towards her chest and spreading them wider then before, scooting himself closer to her. Ichigo blushed at the position she was in; from this angle, Grimmjow could see everything. She was like an open book to him. His cock rubbed up against her clit, making her moan a little before he slowly started to slip it inside.

_OH MY GOD, he's so thick._ Ichigo could feel herself being stretched, inch by inch, as Grimmjow continued to gradually push his whole length into her. She was whining the entire time. After getting halfway in, Grimmjow slammed it the rest of the way, making Ichigo scream out her second orgasm of the night. Grimmjow was moaning quietly at how tight Ichigo was. "Got' damn, Ichi, your so fuckin' tight. It's like a vice grip against my dick."

"Oh, Grimmjow, just hurry and fuck me!"

"Anything you want, baby." He slowly slid out, watching her juices coat his dick before slamming back and continuing the exercise before getting a good rhythm. "Oh, fuck!" Grimmjow moaned. He leaned over her, pushing deeper into her as he pounded away, gritting his teeth at the feel of her pussy giving him a sensation he had never felt before. "So. Fuckin'. Good." He moaned between each pound against Ichigo's sweet spot. Ichigo was babbling and screaming out words that didn't even exist. From time to timem there was a scream of his name, or an "oh, fuck yes" or a "so good, so deep", but she was completely drowning in the most exhilarating bliss she had ever felt. She could feel herself about to come again.

"Yes, Grimmjow, it hurts so good." Grimmjow leaned down, capturing her lips as he continued to pound her into her next orgasm. He felt a coiling inside his body and knew he was about to come. He slammed into her harder; using his hands to grip and lift her ass off the bed, he was able to get deeper inside her. She turned her head to the side to scream as she felt him jabbing at that sweet button inside her. Their bodies slick with sweat and Ichigo dripping like a fountain, Grimmjow buried his face in the pillow on the side of her neck.

"Oh, God, Ichigo, I-I'm coming," Grimmjow breathed out as he sunk his teeth into her neck. His dick twitched and pulsated as Ichigo felt strings of hot cum flow inside her. She felt like she was going to pass out at any minute. Grimmjow lay on top of her for a minute before lifting himself up on his shaky arms. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with half lidded eyes, completely exhausted, but feeling heavenly.

"That…had… to be the best fuck I'd ever had." Ichigo lazily smiled up at him. He slid out of her and next to her, grabbing the blankets and pulling them over him and her, before wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned towards him and buried her face in his sweaty chest.

"What about round two?" Grimmjow chuckled at the question. He did want round two, but he could tell Ichigo was completely out of it. That had been amazing, so he could let it slide this one time. Placing a kiss against her forehead, he responded.

"Maybe later, you're exhausted. Time for sleep." She snuggled closer to him, loving the way his body warmth wrapped around her.

"G'night, Grimm."

"Yeah, G'night, Ichi." Drifting off to sleep, Ichigo had one last thought in her mind.

_I'm glad to have some one like you as my lover, Grimm._

* * *

Well there was the smut most of you were waiting for, boy I tell you. That was so hard to write; hopefully I did okay.

Please review, it keeps me going and motivated._  
_


	6. Adulterer

Hi guys! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving, I know I did. So here's the next chapter of Is it Wrong. I know a lot of the readers are just waiting for Ichigo to get rid of Ishida, lol I know I am. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you to my Beta-Master, Racey. She's a life saver.

Warnings: SMUT, delicious Het Smut, crude language, a pissed off Ichigo

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 05: Adulterer

Ichigo woke up to a warmth she hadn't felt in a very long time. The broad chest against her back, the long arms around her waist, the morning wood, jutting out and rubbing against the crack of her ass…well that was something different. Flashes of last night came to the front of her mind; she realized that last night wasn't a dream. She had actually had sex with Grimmjow…amazing, mind-blowing sex. She blushed at how she acted the night before and how much Grimmjow was showing her body affection.

Last night, after a little nap, she woke up to Grimmjow kissing his way up her legs, before diving his way back to her hot center. It seemed Grimmjow couldn't get enough of tasting her on his tongue. After getting her nice and wet, he had turned her over and proceeded to penetrate her from behind. Ichigo loved the feeling of his hands squeezing her ass as he pounded into her, the way his chest molded onto her back.

Ichigo was broken out of her lustful daydream when Grimmjow squirmed and pushed his hard-on closer between her butt cheeks. She had to get up before something else happened. Managing to wiggle her way out of his grasp, she looked around the room for something to slip on. She wanted to make Grimmjow breakfast. Picking up Grimmjow's cotton button down, she slipped it on, smelling his unique scent of pine and something entirely Grimmjow. She smiled to herself as she made her way down the hall. She was finally able to take a closer look at his apartment. The floors of the apartment were rich, sepia brown hardwood and the walls and ceiling a light grey color.

Walking down the hall to the living room that connected to an open style kitchen, Ichigo couldn't believe her eyes. It seemed Grimmjow had a corner apartment because two of the walls were covered with windows from the ceiling down to the middle of the wall and vanished behind window seats that spread across each wall. A large space between the windows held a windowless wall, where a flat screen TV was mounted across the area. Grimmjow's couch was a deep royal blue made of suede, with white and forest green pillows thrown across them. A dark grey chaise lounge was on the opposite side of the room sitting in front of one of the large windows. Ichigo slowly walked up to a window and she could see the beach as the ocean waves crashed against it. _This place is so beautiful. I wish I could wake up to a place like this everyday._ Ichigo blushed at that thought before shooing it away and heading for the kitchen to cook breakfast for Grimmjow.

Ichigo ran her fingers across the cold granite countertop as she made her way to the stainless-steel refrigerator. Opening it she looked around at everything, then grabbing the eggs, shredded cheese, sausage, mushrooms, she headed over to the counter. Once she finished mixing the ingredients for an egg omelet, she looked for a frying pan in the cupboards. Finding one, she went to work cooking the mixture. She was unaware of the blue haired man standing behind her watching her, or even when he came up behind her. He slid his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Good morning, Ichi."

"Ah!" she screamed, dropping the spatula she had in her hand. She turned her head to see Grimmjow grinning at her. "Grimmjow," she whined. He had scared the living crap out of her. Grimmjow pressed closer to her, rubbing against her behind. She could feel him and it was starting to make her wet. "No, Grimm, not now." That was far from what she was actually thinking. One of Grimmjow's hands slid over to the stove to turn it off. He brought it back up to pull his sweatpants down and let his dick bob out before pushing the shirt Ichigo had on upwards.

"Spread your legs for me," he whispered in her ear. She did so, hesitantly, as he gripped her ass and spread her cheeks apart. Ichigo was shaking as she felt him slowly gliding his dick between her folds. "Mmmm, that's it." Finally seating himself fully inside her, he coasted his hands up her body, under the shirt, gripping and squeezing her breasts, pulling her back flush against his chest. She clenched her muscles around Grimmjow by accident, drawing out a low moan from him. "You're so tight. Feels so damn good." He slid all the way out, before slamming back in, rubbing hard against her pleasure spot.

"Ahh, do that again, Grimm!" Chuckling, he continued pounding into her as he simultaneously rubbed against the special nerve that made Ichigo see paradise before her eyes. Reaching her hand back, Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's hair tight, turning her face to the side so she could kiss him. Tongues tangling, lips interlocking, Grimmjow stroked his hand down between Ichigo's legs and started to rub against her clit. Breaking their connection, she threw her head back, screaming out as her body started to quiver, her breath labored, Grimmjow sucking on the side of her neck. "Ahhhmm, y-yes, Grimm, m-more!"

"Ya' like that, Ichi?" Grimmjow breathed against her neck. "Like it when I slam my cock into ya'?" Ichigo moaned "yes" as he pushed her down, bending her over the countertop. He gripped her hip harshly with one hand and placed the other hand on the middle of her back. Skin slapping against skin, grunts, screams, and squelching filled the kitchen as Grimmjow brought himself and Ichigo to that tantalizing climax. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hip tighter, slowing his pace as he watched her in her state of arousal. Ichigo's head turned to the side, nails scratching against the countertop, her toes curling, and inner thighs covered in her own juices, eyes squeezed tight and mouth hanging slightly open. He could feel she was close, her inner walls clenching and unclenching tight around him as he sped his pace back up, making sure to get deeper and deeper with every thrust. "F-Fuck! I-I'm coming."

"Oh, God, m-me t-too," Ichigo moaned. Her walls squeezed tight around him as her body shuddered. "GRIMMJOW!" she screamed, feeling Grimmjow shoot strings of cum into her.

"Fuck me, that…was…good," he said once he came off his sexual high. His head drooped down, letting his sweat roll down his face and fall onto the gorgeous plump ass in front of him. Smiling, he massaged her hips and lower back. She was quietly panting, trying to get her breath back. Lazily looking up towards the stove, she groaned. "What is it, Ichi?"

"You ruined the eggs I made you." He snickered at her for caring about the eggs at the moment. _That's a waste of food, you demon.  


* * *

_  
After Ichigo practically sulked about being fucked in the kitchen, Grimmjow made it up to her by pulling her into the shower with him. They were already late for work and Ichigo still had to go home and change. She refused to go to work wearing the same thing again. That would give people the idea that she didn't go home last night, especially with her car still being parked in the company parking lot. After getting home, getting dressed and getting back to work, Ichigo and Grimmjow walked into the building, talking. She saw Inoue out of the corner of her eye and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Ishida-chan, Jeagerjaques-san." Grimmjow just grunted a hello, while Ichigo waved back with the biggest smile she had had in a long while. Ichigo was happy, far happier than she thought she would be. She no longer felt a needy, neglected feeling. She didn't feel sexually frustrated and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She felt light and airy, and she was ecstatic about it. If she was a child, she would be skipping her way to the elevators, but instead she just walked with a slight oomph in her step. Grimmjow was watching her with an eyebrow raised. Stepping into the elevator, he watched Ichigo roll back and forth on the balls of her feet, a big grin plastered across her face. He just had to ask.

"What are you all smiley and peppy about?" Ichigo's smile grew wider; she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Grimmjow looked at her like she had just lost her mind.

"You…are a miracle worker, Grimm," Ichigo said. The elevator dinged and she floated away down the hall, leaving a stunned azure haired man to try to figure out how to get his scowling lover back. Shaking from his daze, Grimmjow began to stroll down the hall. He felt a threatening aura. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see some women glaring at him, whispering amongst themselves. He turned his head and they pretended to be working again. _Huh? That's weird. Wonder what their problems are._

Turning back to where Ichigo was, he saw she was talking to one of the female coworkers. The air seemed tense, but Ichigo still seemed happy, so Grimmjow guessed there was nothing to worry about. Getting closer to Ichigo, he heard Urahara call his name. Turning around, Grimmjow saw him beckoning him to come over. Glancing back at Ichigo to make sure she was okay, he headed over to Urahara. He looked upset.

"We have a problem," Urahara said. Grimmjow frowned at that. _A problem? Wonder what kind of problem._ Urahara began to head to a deserted office, letting Grimmjow walk in before he closed and locked the door behind them. Grimmjow turned around and leaned against the desk sitting in the middle of the room, folding his arms across his chest. He looked Urahara in his eyes.

"What's up?"

"There's a rumor going around that you are having…relations with Ichigo-san." Urahara watched Grimmjow closely for any signs of surprise or panic. Grimmjow was calm looking, so he continued. "Someone claimed to see you and Ichigo-san "making out" in your office, last night. Although I have heard far more…explicit rumors than that this morning, you get the jest of it." Grimmjow wasn't really surprised. He knew this would happen eventually, even if they were being careful. He wasn't really worried for himself; he was far more worried for Ichigo. She may have been strong, but what they were doing was considered betrayal and punishable in some countries. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm assuming Ichigo doesn't know yet," Grimmjow stated. She seemed a little too happy while talking to whoever she was, that Grimmjow was guessing no one came up to her asking questions. Urahara shook his head. He had been trying to get people to stop talking about it. He didn't need another scandal or rumor floating around in the building. He was already trying to get over the Shunsui and Ukitake scandal, which turned out to be true; but no one got tired of talking about it. "Well, I'll talk to her about it. I just hope it hasn't gotten to her husband yet." Urahara doubted it did. Even though most of the workers knew Ishida, they hardly talked to him. If the Quincy found out, it was because someone deliberately told him.

Before Grimmjow decided to leave, he wanted to ask Urahara one more thing. "What's going on between Ichigo and some woman named Rukia?" Urahara flinched, frowning at the name. "There seems to be tension between them, so I just thought I'd ask you since you've known her longer."

"They were friends in high school, just as close as Ichigo-chan is to Orihime-chan. But…Renji came between them, I guess. Rukia liked Renji, but Renji liked Ichigo and chose to be with her. Rukia was furious about it and blamed Ichigo. After that, they became enemies; Rukia would find every way possible to get Ichigo into trouble. She still holds a grudge towards her now, because Renji still refuses to go out with her."

Grimmjow mused over that information for a minute before pushing it in the back of his mind for the time being. Nodding, he made his way out of the office and down to his own. He saw Ichigo standing there smiling at him, so he smiled back. He didn't want her to know anything was wrong yet. "We need to talk, Ichigo," he said as softly as he could to her. Furrowing her brows, she looked at him with confusion.

"What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Urahara-shachou?" He shook his head and gently grabbed her arm, leading her to his office. Closing the door behind him he leaned against it. He looked at her for a minute. Should he really tell her? Especially now? Their relationship was going so good, and rumors would just make her nervous and paranoid. She would break it off with him instantly. Sighing, he scrubbed his hands across his face, peeking through the gaps of his fingers to look at her. She reached her hand out and touched the front of his hand.

"Grimmjow?" she said. "What's wrong?" Pulling his hands away from his face, she brought her hand to his cheek and just watched him, waiting for him to say something. He hated having to tell her, but he knew it had to be done.

"Uh, there's a rumor going around," she stared into his eyes, "about us." Her eyes went wide with horror. He could feel her hand start to tremble against his cheek. It started to fall before he grabbed it.

"W-what?"

"Someone claimed they saw us kissing last night. Now, the situation is all over the place. People are spreading around lies and adding more to the rumor that probably isn't even close to accurate."

"D-do you know what they are saying?" Ichigo's eyes felt teary, but she didn't have the urge to cry. She was just confused about everything. _Who could have seen us? We were in Grimmjow's office. I know Renji wouldn't say anything, so, who would?_

"Urahara said that some people were saying explicit things, but he wasn't detailed about it." Ichigo brought her hand to her mouth. It was trembling and she felt like she would collapse. Ichigo shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She tried to pull her other hand from Grimmjow's grasp, but he refused to let it go. She looked up at him to see him watching her with an unreadable look. _Is he worried that I'm going to break it off with him? That would be the smart thing to do. But I don't want to be without him, I'm way too attached._

"Grimmjow, I think-"

"Don't say it, Ichigo. Don't you dare break it off. Don't let these people scare you from having what you want." Ichigo watched him, his bright blue eyes glowing with determination. His hand gripped tight against hers. She didn't feel panicked anymore. She knew whatever happened; Grimmjow would be there for her.

Chuckling, Ichigo spoke, "I was just going to say, I think we should get to work, we were already very late." He grinned at her; he was right about her being strong. She was more than worthy to be by his side than most of the women around. _I wonder how her husband is going to take the news.  


* * *

_  
It had been a long first half of the day after the whole rumor, but Ichigo took it all in stride. Some woman had asked her about it and Ichigo just brushed it off as a lie, saying it was just made up because someone was probably jealous of how much time she got to spend around the blue haired model of a man. The girls had started talking about having a dream man like Grimmjow, while Ichigo just played back her actual live fantasy with him.

On the other hand, Grimmjow was practically bonding with the other men over the rumor. It had become a "show how much you're worth as a man" discussion. The men started talking about past flings and giving out manly advice about getting with women or even men. Grimmjow really didn't have a problem with that. Getting some was getting some, whether it was male or female. He just preferred women. He passed on talking about his past flings though. He hated talking about some of the women he used to date.

Ichigo was a different situation all together, being married. He had never been with a married woman before, so he didn't really have advice on that when someone asked the question. He was kind of treating it like she wasn't married most of the time, but he knew it was more of an emotional thing than anything else. Grimmjow didn't really deal well with emotions, but women always said he seemed to have a harsh calming aura, if that was even possible. They said he was so intimidating that his certain actions could calm a woman down. He guessed it was a predatory thing. Corner your prey, but instead of scaring it to death, calm it down and when it has its guard down, attack.

When lunch had rolled around, Ichigo had decided to go out to lunch with the women who actually liked her. Renji insisted on coming, saying he had to speak with Ichigo. Walking down the sidewalk, Renji had finally gotten the nerve to say something.

"So, the new guy, how's that going so far?" Ichigo turned and looked at him. She knew Renji was nosey, but he didn't seem like the type to ask about another man.

"It's going fine, why?

He shrugged, "I just want to makes sure you aren't doing something you're going to regret. Also, he seems like a real asshole." Ichigo smirked at that statement.

"You only think he's an asshole, because you almost got your ass handed to you." Renji glared at her, mumbling "stupid strawberry" under his breath. She giggled. She knew he was only being protective, even if she didn't need protecting. "Don't worry, pineapple, he's not as much an asshole as you think."

The red head grinned at Ichigo. "He must of really fucked cha' good last night. You've been smiling all day." Ichigo's face went beet red, all the way to her ears. She swung at Renji to hide her embarrassment, which made him cackle. After laughing his face off, he got serious again. "What about Ishida though? With the rumor going around, I'm sure someone is going to tell him eventually."

"Whatever, it's his fault anyway. He doesn't know how to communicate with me and he throws my needs out of the window. I don't even know how to deal with him anymore. He thinks he can do wrong, then apologize for it and everything will be happy-go-lucky again. I'm sorry to say, but he's lost me for good. He should have been more committed to our relationship, but he was more committed to his job. I've been thinking about divorce, Renji. I haven't talked to Grimm about it yet, though. The only problem is Uryu. With his pride the way it is, he might refuse to divorce me. He doesn't like to give up on anything, even when it's obvious he's going to lose the battle."

"Hmm, that's true. Well I'm sure you and big blue will work it out." She really hoped whatever happened, she could stay with Grimmjow.

* * *

A month had passed on normally and faster than Ichigo had realized. Ichigo had been staying over Grimmjow's place more often. She loved waking up to the warmth he radiated, loved waking up to him kissing her all over her body. It had been so amazing that she had forgotten about anything else. The way he treated her was something she had only dreamed of. After the rumor had gotten started, she talked to Grimmjow about the situation with Uryu, and how she was thinking about divorcing him. He was behind the idea of course, but the problem was Ishida and his pride. Ichigo knew he would refuse to divorce her, especially if he knew about her sleeping with another man. She had gone to the registration office to grab some divorce papers and read through them, but they had been sitting around for a month. She hadn't talked to Uryu that whole time about anything, and all her time was preoccupied with Grimmjow.

The hunk of a man's work had officially come to an end at Urahara's, so Ichigo was only able to see him when she stayed over his home. Grimmjow had gone back to his own company and back to his grind of being the company president. She missed seeing him throughout the week, but when the weekend came, she was giddy with excitement and anticipation.

It was the beginning of November and work was calling for fewer hours the closer it got to Christmas. Most of Urahara's clients were usually overseas doing other business, so he didn't have many meetings, and anything that had to do with food production went through him last to check over figures. Which meant Ichigo had less work to do. Urahara usually took care of all the holiday paper work after coming back from his month and a half trip with his wife. They always took a trip to New York to spend the holidays there, so Ichigo didn't work from the beginning of December to the week before the end of January. She usually went back to spend the holidays with her family, but she wasn't sure what she would do this year. She refused to bring Uryu over her father's house with the way things were going and she couldn't bring Grimmjow because… well he wasn't her husband.

She was sitting on Grimmjow's suede couch on a Friday afternoon, since the office was closed earlier on Fridays now. She watched through Grimmjow's large windows as the snow fell, disappearing behind the bottom of it. Grimmjow was in his office working on some files and looking through his emails. She heard her cell phone ringing from in the bedroom. Frowning, she pushed herself off of the couch and made her way to the bedroom. Snatching up her phone from the side table, she padded back to the living room while answering the phone, not even checking the caller id.

"Hello?" she said in a bored tone. She was relaxing, sipping a cup of hot apple cider and the stupid phone had interrupted that.

"_MY SWEET SECOND BORN, HOW ARE YOU? WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED DADDY? I MISS YOU VERY MUCH!"_ Ichigo had pulled the phone from her ear when she heard the first word come out of her goat chin of a father.

"Dad, I'm fine, how are you?"

"_I'M GREAT, MY LITTLE BEAUTY, AND SO IS YUZU AND KARIN. YUZU MISSES YOU SO; SHE WANTS TO KNOW WHEN HER SPECIAL OLDER SISTER IS COMING HOME!"_

"DAD, QUIT YELLING!" Ichigo could hear Grimmjow laughing in his office. Ichigo had told him how over-excited and energetic her father was. He said that he wanted to meet him one day. _Oh, God, that's going to be a big mess._

"_I'm sorry, sweetie. I've just been so worried about you lately. You hardly call us anymore."_

"I've just been busy with work and all, but I'm okay." She heard her father sigh in a defeated way. "What's wrong, goat-face?"

"_I've been hearing things lately. Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell Daddy?"_

"H-hearing what kinds of things?" She thought for a second. _He couldn't have possibly heard about the rumor. Oh no! _"Goat-chin, what did you hear?"

"_I heard my beautiful daughter was taken away from her husband by a tall, handsome, blue haired man. What's been going on over there, Ichigo? What happened between you and Uryu?"_ Ichigo couldn't believe someone had spoken to her father about the rumor. That was the second man she wanted to keep it from. It was out in the open now; she might as well tell him what had been going on.

"Ishida and I are going through marital problems, Dad. I'm thinking about… divorcing him. He doesn't treat my needs as something to be taken serious, and his work has seemed to take my place as his wife. We've been separated for a little under three months."

"_Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry to hear about that. I thought you guys were doing great, I had no idea. Well, what's this about a tall, handsome, blue haired man, then?"_

"Oh... uh... well, Grimmjow is that man, I guess. We've been dating on the side for about three months now."

"_Does he make you happy?"_

"Yes, he does. He makes me very happy." Ichigo couldn't help the smile that slowly showed up on her face.

"_Well… THEN YOU HAVE TO BRING HIM TO THANKSGIVING DINNER!"_

"WHAT? Dad, NO, I refuse to bring him to dinner. Are you crazy? What are Yuzu and Karin going to think? Me bringing another man to dinner."

"_I WON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER, MY GORGEOUS SECOND BORN! WE SHALL SEE YOU HERE ON THANKSGIVING! TOODLES!"_

"Dad! Dad? DAD! Ugh, I can't believe that just happened!"

"What just happened?" Ichigo turned around to see Grimmjow leaning against the wall with his eyebrow raised and arms folded.

"My dad just invited you to Thanksgiving dinner. You don't have to go, Grimm. I'll just tell the-"

"Naw, I think it's cool. I did say I want to meet your dad and he seems to know about your situation already and it doesn't bother him, so no worries."

"But… are you really sure about this?" Grimmjow smiled and walked around towards the couch and sat down, pulling Ichigo into his lap. She looked down at him. He slid his hands underneath her top, massaging his fingers against her hips.

"Positive. Plus it gives me more of an advantage over your husband, yeah?" Ichigo smiled at him. She leaned over, softly pressing her lips against his, before their mouths and tongues tangled into a hot kiss. Grimmjow's hands slid inside of her leggings she had on and slid behind her, cupping her ass and kneading the round globes, as Ichigo moaned into his mouth. Removing a hand from her cheeks he slowly glided it across her back, before moving it around and pulling up the front of her t-shirt. Removing his mouth from hers, he leaned forward, capturing her nipple between his teeth. Ichigo arched into it, as she lifted her hands to his hair, moaning. He softly sucked on her nipple, swirling his tongue around it. Letting go of it, he moved to the opposite one, flicking his tongue across it.

"Mmmm, too many clothes on," Ichigo moaned.

"Well why don't we fix that, hmmm?" Ichigo slid from off of him to stand up, pulling her tee up and off, letting it fall to the wood floor. She hesitated on her leggings for a moment. No matter how many times she and Grimmjow had sex, she was still embarrassed of showing her full, naked body to him. She watched Grimmjow untie the string to his dark blue, cotton lounging pants. Pulling at the elastic to stretch them out, he reached inside and pulled his dick out. She just stared at it, jutting out and standing to attention. He looked so hard. She bit her lip before she licked them. _I wanna taste him._ Ichigo pulled her panties and leggings off before slipping between his legs. His eyes went wide.

"Wait…Ichigo? Are you sure?"

"I-I wanna taste it. C-can I?" Ichigo looked up at him with her big brown eyes, her cheeks slightly flushed, her chest rising and falling heavily. _Shit, Ichigo, you look so fucking sexy._

Grimmjow smirked down at her, "Go ahead, put cha' mouth around it." Grimmjow watched as she leaned in closer to his cock. Her breath ghosted over the underside of his dick, making it twitch with anticipation. She flicked her tongue out and slowly ran it from the bottom up to the head. Ichigo swirled her tongue around the head before dipping it into the slit, licking up the precum forming there. She moaned at the taste of him on her tongue.

Grimmjow leaned his head back against the couch and fell into the sensation of having Ichigo's sweet mouth do amazing things to his cock. It was hard not to get turned on by what she was doing. Yeah, she was a complete amateur, but that's what turned him on. She was exploring, being curious and doing her best, and her best was just fucking amazing. He could feel her lips sucking on the skin on the underside of his cock before she reached the top again. Her hot mouth was hovering over the head, before she slipped it inside.

"Oh, fuck yea," Grimmjow moaned. She slowly started bobbing her head, trying to get used to feeling his thick cock in her mouth. Her pace quickened and Grimmjow ran his fingers between the strands of her hair. She moaned around him when she felt him pull on a few strands. Running her tongue around it, she continued to get it deeper into her throat. She slid her hand into his pants and cupped one of his balls, squeezing them before rolling them in her hand. "Nnng… just like that." Grimmjow's toes were curling against the hardwood and he was trying to hold his hips from thrusting upwards.

How he wanted to pound into her mouth, but he didn't want to choke her, this being her first time after all. She tried to push more into her throat, but it was starting to get difficult and she wasn't used to doing this anyway. "Take it slow, Ichigo. You…don't have to…rush it," Grimmjow panted out. She looked up at him, with hooded eyes, drool coming out the sides of her mouth. _FUCK! _He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to fuck her so bad. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her up into his lap, crashing his lips against hers. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his fingers gliding along her folds. She was dripping wet from just sucking him off.

"Grimmjow, let me do it," she whispered against his lips. She slid off of him and turned around, bending over. His eyes went wide as he watched Ichigo grasp his dick from behind her and slide down to slip his cock into her. He watched as her ass lowered onto his pelvis before his dick disappeared inside her. "Mmmm… yes," she moaned as she leaned over and pressed her hands against his knees. He couldn't take his dark eyes off of her ass. She lifted off his dick, only to lower back down, before she repeated the action.

Grimmjow was a panting and moaning mess behind her, unable to take his eyes off that squeezable ass rising and falling against him. He could feel himself losing the reins on his control. She was going slowly just to tease him. He wanted to pound up into her, but he wanted to give her control once in a while. The noises coming from her mouth were just making it harder and harder for him. Finally she rose up and turned to face Grimmjow. She looked down at him, as she ground against him. His hands instantly went to her hips, gripping them tightly. "Mmmm… I…want it…harder, Grimm." He smirked up at her.

_Yeah, berry, me too.  


* * *

_  
He had completely worn her out. Grimmjow had fucked her into oblivion. After her fifth orgasm, Grimmjow had only cum twice and he still wanted more, but she couldn't take anymore. She had passed out on him, leaving him half hard and slightly frustrated. He really couldn't complain though, since she was a good lay, every time. After he put her to bed, he had gone back to the living room to clean up a bit, when Ichigo's cell phone rang. He grabbed it and looked at the caller id, noticing it was unknown. He had to think twice about answering it, even if he had answered her phone before. He decided to answer it anyway and tell whoever it was that she was sleeping.

"Hello?"

"… _I must have the wrong number,"_ a quiet, deep voice said from the other line.

"Depends on who you are looking for," Grimmjow responded. There was hesitation in the voice on the other line, but Grimmjow waited for them to get their balls back.

"Uh…I'm looking for Ichigo. Ishida Ichigo." Grimmjow snorted at how timid the man's voice was sounding at the moment.

"Yeah, she's here, but she's asleep right now. I can tell her you called if you tell me your name." Grimmjow already knew it was Ichigo's husband, but he wanted to see if the "prideful" man would ask who was answering his wife's phone.

"Uh…who are you, if I might ask?" Grimmjow smirked; he had been waiting for that.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," _the man that's fucking your wife._ He didn't really mind telling Ichigo's husband his name. He had nothing to really hide other than the affair. He would find out about it, eventually.

"Well, I really need to talk to her, it's important. Do you think you can wake her up?" _Seriously dude, she needs her rest. Well, whatever, she can yell at you. It might be enjoyable._

"Hold on." Grimmjow walked into the bedroom and over to the bed. Ichigo had turned over on her stomach, the covers down, leaving her body showing from the back of her head to the crack of her ass. He sighed; he probably should have dressed her first. He nudged her. "Ichigo…Ichigo… Ichi, wake up! "She groaned but didn't turn over. _Damn I really wore her out._ "Come on, Ichi, wake up."

Whining, Ichigo responded drowsily, "Grimmjow, I'm trying to sleep. No more sex right now." Grimmjow tried his best to hold back his laughter. He was sure her husband heard that.

"Seriously, Ichigo, you need to wake up. Your husband is on the phone for you." Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the mention of her husband and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh no," she whispered. He handed the phone to her. She pushed herself up and against the headboard, pulling the cover up over her breasts. She looked down at the phone in Grimmjow's hand. She reached out and grabbed the phone bringing it to her ear. Grimmjow sat on the edge of the bed next to her covered feet as Ichigo took a shaky breath. He wasn't just going to leave her there to deal with this alone.

"H-hello?"

"Ichigo, what is going on? Why have I been getting calls about you fornicating with another man?" Ichigo had to snort at Uryu using the word "fornicate". She was a little peeved that he even had to ask her what was going on.

"Why do you care about what I'm doing? I tried to salvage our marriage millions of times, but all you care about is your job. If you aren't going to give me what I need, I have to go looking for it elsewhere."

"Have you gone crazy, Ichigo!" yelled Ishida. Ichigo snarled back into the phone. "You are still talking about my job. We have had this conversation before. My job comes first, whether you like it or not, that won't change. You need to get that through that thick, stubborn head of yours. You wanted to be with me; when I asked you to marry me, you said yes. You knew I was becoming a surgeon because I told you before we even officially got married. Don't put the blame on me that you're going around opening your legs for other men." Ichigo looked like she about ready to go through the phone and strangle the Quincy to death. She was breathing hard and her face had turned red. She was furious.

Grimmjow reached out and squeezed her knee; she looked up at him and instantly relaxed. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before whispering something in her ear. She looked up into his eyes and smiled at him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss against her lips. "Tell him," Grimmjow whispered. Nodding, she went back to the phone call.

"Uyru… I want to get a divorce." She closed her eyes tight; she was frozen like she was waiting to get hit hard. The other line was quiet. No sound, no breathing, no anything. Ichigo slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Grimmjow. He mouthed to her, asking what happened. She just shrugged before pulling the phone from her ear and looking down at it. She scowled, noticing the phone had been disconnected. She looked back up at Grimmjow. "He hung up on me."

"What?" Grimmjow grabbed the phone. Ichigo couldn't believe the man had hung up on her. She wondered if he hung up before she said she wanted a divorce or after. She snorted which turned into a giggle, and then she fell out laughing on the bed. Grimmjow just watched her go crazy.

"Hahahaha, ahahahaha, he hung up, hahaha, on me, ahahahaha. Oh man, haha, that's a riot. He hung up on **ME**. Hahahaha, haha, Lord help me, I can't stop. Grimmjow it's too much." Ichigo was in a fit of laughter, laid out across Grimmjow's bed, naked with laughing tears in her eyes. Grimmjow smiled at how she was acting. He crawled over her and looked down at her smiling face. She had slowed to a giggle, tears still rolling down her eyes.

"Are you okay now?" She looked up at him; she reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes, when Grimmjow's hand intersected. She watched him as his fingers wiped the tears away from her face. He leaned down and kissed each corner of her eyes before capturing her lips in a heated but loving kiss. Her eyes flitted closed, as she raised her hands and wrapped them around his neck, running her fingers through the fine hairs against his neck. Lifting from her mouth, he watched her.

Giggling, Ichigo breathed out, "Y-yeah, I'm good." She stroked his cheek, smiling up at him until her stomach started to growl. Grimmjow chuckled. "I'm kind of hungry though."

"Well, how about bacon cheeseburgers?" Ichigo's eyes lit up at the thought of greasy fast food.

"Add French fries and milkshakes and its all good," Ichigo replied happily. Lifting up and off the bed, Grimmjow made his way to the bedroom door. Once he got there, he looked over his shoulder at the woman lying across his bed, still naked.

"Got it." She smiled at him and watched as he left through the doorway. She flopped down on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't stop smiling; it had been a normal thing since she met Grimmjow. She felt like those women competing to be Miss America. _He makes me so happy; I just need to deal with this Uryu crap. If I can't talk to him over the phone, I have to go see him in person._ She sighed to herself._ I just hope he'll listen to me.  


* * *

_  
"Uryu, we need to talk about this," Ichigo said. After being hung up on, she let it go for the rest of the day and pushed it out of her mind. She had tried to talk to him multiple times through the phone, but the Quincy wasn't having it. Ichigo finally got fed up after about two days of being ignored. She had gone over to Chad's to see if she could talk some sense into the man that was her husband. When Chad had let her in, he said that he would be leaving to give them some privacy. She insisted on him staying, but he said that it was okay. When she stepped into the small living room, she saw Uryu sitting on the couch watching some sewing program. He didn't even acknowledge that she was in the room.  
She walked over and turned off the TV, only to get glared at behind grey framed glasses. "Talk about what? There is nothing to talk about. I've already given you my answer."

"You hung up on me. That's not exactly an answer. Why are you making this more difficult than it has to be? All you have to do is sign the divorce papers and we can be done with this."

He frowned at her. "You already went and got divorce papers?" She just looked at him, before looking down at the ring on her finger. She had yet to take it off, even if she was sure she wanted to divorce him.

"Y-yes. I can't be with you anymore, Uryu. I've tried but this relationship isn't going anywhere. Your job is your top priority and I understand that, but…but I wanted some attention too. You seem to not be capable of taking care of both, so one of those things should go away. Since you can't make the decision, I already made it for you." She looked up at him. "Just sign the papers and you won't have to deal with my neediness or my constant nagging."

"Who's the other man?" Ichigo frowned at the question.

"Is that really important?" Ichigo's hands were shaking now; she wished Grimmjow had come with her. She really hated hurting people's feelings and she could see the hurt in Uryu's eyes.

"Yes, it's very important. I'm assuming it's the man that answered your phone yesterday? Grimmjow?"

"He told you his name?" Uryu nodded to the question. "Oh, yeah, that's his name. I-I wish we didn't have to do this, Uryu, but don't you think it would be for the best? Just to get it over with and not have to prolong something that's not even growing anymore?"

Uryu sighed before he replied, "I guess you're right. Hand me the papers." She reached into her purse pulling out the stapled pack of folded papers. She handed them to him. He snatched them, unfolded them and looked through it. "It seems you already filled out your part. Let me go get my seal." He set the papers down on the coffee table and headed for Chad's office. Ichigo just stared at them on the table. She couldn't believe he was actually going through with it. She thought he would hold out for a little longer. _I guess he didn't love me as much as he said he did._ She looked up when she heard him walking back.

As he sat down, she said, "Uryu, are you sure you're making the right decision? You really don't think we can fix this or work this out?" He shook his head as he filled out his portion of the papers, stamping his seal where it was needed. His body language had changed since he came back into the room.

"I refuse to-" He stopped midsentence, while he read a question on the form out loud to himself. Once finished he practically threw the papers at Ichigo. "I refuse to try and work anything out with a woman who cheated on me. There were better ways for you to deal with "your" problem about the situation. You didn't have to spread your legs for another man, just because you were feeling too horny and I so-called couldn't satisfy you. Now, if your business is finished, you can leave now. Oh, also, you should probably move your thing out of the apartment."

"Wh-why should I be the one that has to leave? You've been staying here with Chad the whole time. I'm sure you can find a place to move into."

"Because I'm telling you to. Besides, I'm thinking about selling that place."

"WHAT! You can't just sell that place, it's my apartment too." Ichigo couldn't believe how Uryu was acting right now. First he was acting like he was mad about her getting the divorce papers, next he basically called her a whore, and now he was trying to sell the apartment her father had bought for them.

"Yes, but my name is on the paperwork and since you are no longer my wife, you have no rights to it." Before she knew it, her hand impacted with Uryu's face. All she could see was red and she wanted to kick some sense into his ass. She couldn't feel the piece of glass from Uryu's glasses in her hand; she just stared at the man on the floor. Broken eyeglasses thrown across the floor, a scratch under his eye, bleeding and slowly running down his cheek.

"You bastard, I can't believe how you are acting towards me," Ichigo snarled. "I did everything…EVERYTHING for you and you treat me like this. I took care of you when you were sick. When you forgot things at home, I brought them to you at work. When you couldn't be home and I cooked for you, I didn't complain and I just understood that you had work. Even when you forgot about our 3rd month anniversary, and left me waiting at the restaurant all night, I brushed it off. I did all those things because I loved you. I never complained about anything you did. Even when you never gave anything back to me, I ignored it, but you have got a lot of nerve treating me like this." Ichigo pulled at the ring on her left ring finger, before throwing it at him. "I thought even after the divorce, we could go back to being friends, but you have ruined even that chance."

She grabbed her purse, snatched up the papers and stomped over to the front door, throwing it open, saying, "I hope you have a happy life alone, jerk," before she slammed the door shut. She made her way down the stairs and down to her car, unaware of the tears rolling down her face or the blood dripping down her fingers. She didn't even realize when she got to her apartment, or when she had grabbed most of her stuff and threw it into bags, or when she even got back to Grimmjow's place.

She was kind of upset he wasn't home because she wanted to fling herself into his arms. She walked into the apartment with the keycard Grimmjow had given her and dropped her bags on the floor of the blue haired man's bedroom, before she flung herself on his bed. She was between feeling pissed and hurting. She just wanted to cry her eyes out until she passed out, which is what she couldn't even believe the man she once called husband, the man she once said she loved had hurt her way more then she had hurt him.

She knew she had called him all sorts of things throughout the time they had been fighting. She knew she had stepped on his pride a couple of times, but he acted like he didn't even care what he was doing. He showed no emotion when he signed the papers, or even when he told her she would have to leave the apartment. Ichigo sobbed into the pillow. No matter how much she felt their marriage was going down hill, she still loved him. They had been together for years and her love couldn't just disappear with the snap of a finger.

She wished she could hate Uryu with every fiber of her being, but it wasn't even in her to do that. When she hit him, it didn't make her feel any better and she wished she could go back and start all over again. Before Ichigo knew it, her crying put her to sleep.

* * *

When Grimmjow came home, he noticed it was pitch black in the apartment._ It's only seven, I wonder where Ichigo is._ He slipped off his shoes and pulled at his tie, loosening it. He made for his bedroom when he almost tripped over something big._ The hell was that?_ He reached out and ran his hand against the light switch on the wall, flipping it on. He looked down and saw it was a giant packed duffle bag. He looked up and saw Ichigo lying haphazardly across his bed, still clothed in the clothing she wore earlier that day. He walked closer to the bed and noticed the dry tear stains running down her face. He frowned._ I wonder what happened._

He looked down and saw her hand was covered in dry blood and a piece of glass stuck in it. He also saw her wedding ring was gone. Sighing, he made his way to the master bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. He padded back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Opening the first aid kit, he began to pick out the glass and clean the wound. Once finished he slipped off her shoes and jeans before pulling the covers over her. He lowered his hand and ran his fingers through her hair. Ichigo whispered Grimmjow's name in her sleep, which made him smile. He then lowered his lips to her forehead, kissing her before he turned off the light and headed back out to the living room.

_Whatever happened, we'll talk about it tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

That was seriously the longest chapter out of the whole bunch. So Ichigo finally took care of the divorce papers, but what's going to happen now? There's still a lot of drama to come, I mean were only on chapter five, people. Also there will be a lot of time skips throughout this story, just to let you guys know. Make sure to review, and let me know how how you like it, and make sure to read my new story, Catch me if you Can. :)

PS: I really have a thing for bacon...can't you tell? lol.


	7. Instigator

Happy New Years, everyone! Hope you guys had a good one. I won't ramble on much, but here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Thanks goes to my amazing beta Racey.

Warnings: Nothing much, some minor het smut, but nothing detailed. Language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 06: Instigator

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, she had a throbbing headache and her hand felt like she had punched a glass wall. She had lain in Grimmjow's bed for what felt like hours and just didn't want to get up. She didn't hear any movement around the apartment, which meant Grimmjow was either gone or in his office. Groaning and moaning, she hated the thought of having to get up and go to work, but managed to get out of the bed and into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, frowning at the red puffy eyes and dried tear stains on her face.

She noticed her hand had been bandaged and she smiled a little at Grimmjow's help. It was different to see a man actually take care of her. It had always been the other way around and she had never been with a man so compassionate. Grimmjow had been keeping her happy longer than she had ever been with Uryu and even though they had only been together for three months, she could feel herself having very strong feelings for Grimmjow. He was everything a girl could want and more.

Sighing to herself, she started to peel off her underwear and step into the shower. After showering, she strolled back to the bedroom to get dressed. She knew she still looked like crap. No amount of hot or cold water was going to help her eyes and she could feel her scowl in full force. Ichigo slipped into a clean pair of panties before pulling out and slipping on a pair of dark-blue cotton pants from her duffle bag. Ichigo dug through the variety of mismatched clothing she grabbed in her rage induced packing and hoped there was something that matched. Finding a pair of black, workman lace-up booties, she pulled them out before looking for a top and bra.

She growled at the bag before throwing it across the room and it impacted against the wall, making all her clothing fall out.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on in here?" Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow standing in the doorway. She frowned and looking away, staring at her clothing sprayed across the carpeted bedroom floor.

"I didn't pack any bras or tops and I have to be to work in a little while," Ichigo replied. She couldn't believe she did something so stupid. She watched Grimmjow's socked feet as he padded towards his closet before she felt something fall on top of her head. Reaching up, she pulled down a grey button up shirt. Ichigo stared at it for a moment, massaging the fabric between her fingers before gazing up at him.

"You can wear one of mine, if you want. Sorry I don't have any bras, I'm only an A cup, so I don't really need them," Grimmjow responded seriously. Ichigo felt her lips twitch into a smile before she giggled quietly to herself. Grimmjow always found a way to make Ichigo smile. She rose from the floor into a standing position, dropping the shirt to the floor before she headed over to Grimmjow and slid her hands between the opening of his shirt, coasting them against his abs and chest before wrapping it around his neck.

"Good Morning to you too, Grimmjow." Leaning up on her tip-toes, she pressed her lips softly against his. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, letting her skin touch his. She sighed against his lips before she looked up to see him staring at her breasts.

"You should really cover those, before I attack them." Ichigo looked down to notice she still had yet to put on a bra and she was just all out for Grimmjow to see. She scoffed in play annoyance before softly hitting him against his chest and pulling away, muttering something about perverts. Grimmjow just cackled after her. "You know you like it when I ogle at you." She couldn't help the small blush that rose across her face as she grabbed the shirt from the floor and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Finally getting dressed -minus a bra- she made her way out the door and towards her car before Grimmjow had the nerve to attack her any more. She had to find some time to get the rest of her things from the apartment. She just wondered if Grimmjow would let her stay at his place until she found a new apartment to move into. Even though Ichigo wanted to live with him, she felt it was a little too early to even ask such things. Grimmjow was already going to meet the rest of her family and they hadn't even been dating longer than a few months.

She didn't want to scare him off just because she was moving the relationship too fast, so she would keep at a slow pace and hopefully that would keep their relationship going smoothly.

Pulling into the parking lot of her job, she parked her car and stepped out into the freezing cold. She really wished she had had on a bra. Pulling her blazer jacket tighter, she slammed the car door, locking it, before she strolled up and into the office building.

"Good Morning, Ishida-chan!" Inoue chirped from the front desk. Ichigo flinched at the name. She was going to have to tell her that she was no longer to be called by Ishida.

"Good Morning, Inoue." Ichigo walked up closer to the desk, so she wouldn't have to shout all of her business through the front lobby. "Inoue, you are going to have to stop calling me Ishida…that's no longer my family name. It's Kurosaki again." Inoue looked up at her with wide, worried eyes.

"Oh no, Ishi- Kurosaki-chan, what happened?"

"Uryu and I are no longer together; let's just leave it at that." Inoue nodded before she smiled up at Ichigo.

"Well, as long as everything is going fine between you and you know who, then I won't worry about it," Inoue responded. Ichigo just smiled at her before waving her goodbyes.

After heading to the elevator and riding it up to her floor, she strolled towards her desk. Some people were still whispering about her, even though the rumor was dead and gone. Ichigo knew, once people found out she was no longer with Uryu, there would be an uproar and people would start to think the rumor was in fact true. Ichigo just didn't care though; those people could think whatever the hell they wanted. She was happy and that was all that mattered.

She rounded her desk and sat down in her comfortable leather chair before turning on her computer. Looking down at her desk she noticed a pile of mail, most of it addressed to Urahara. She decided to go through it while she waited for her computer to start up.

Pulling out a letter opener, she started to go through the mail. Thanksgiving cards and invitations for dinner at some expensive fancy restaurants, Christmas cards with sizeable "donations", letters and documents from clients to set aside and junk mail that went straight through the shredder.

She turned to her computer to input the password and waited for everything to show and finish booting up. She clicked on the email and news client so she could check Urahara's business mail as well as her own. Logging in to her boss's first, she went through spam mail and anything else that was deemed not worthy to even open. After deleting a massive amount of junk, she went through business emails for about forty-five minutes. Once finished, she went to work on her own since she got a lot of client and coworker emails.

When she logged in she noticed a lot more mail then usual. Frowning, she clicked on one from Rangiku and her eyes went wide.

_To: __IchigoK(at__)shō_  
_Subject: Fw: The Slut of the 12__th__ floor, Ichigo Ishida. _

_-Forward Message-__  
__Keep her away from your husbands and boyfriends; she just might steal them from right under your nose. She has no decency, she even cheated on her sweet and dedicated husband to pursue and have a sleazy relationship with a client. This woman is bad news and she should be punished for even thinking of preying on innocent men with her whorish ways. We at Shōten Industries don't condone that kind of behavior and we must put a stop to_ _it__. If you feel the same way, please circulate this email and let the rest of the women know. It's time for her to get what she deserves._

_Sincerely Yours__  
__Woman of Pure Justice, The Cottontail._

Ichigo couldn't believe her eyes; she was stunned into pure humiliation. Who would do such a thing and call it justice? She never did anything wrong to anyone. She lived her life, tried to make everyone happy and when she finally found her own happiness, someone wanted to come around and shatter it.

She moved the mouse and clicked the x in the top right hand of the screen, before clicking another email. Slut. And another. Whore. And more after that. Home wrecker. Adulterer. Jezebel. How can you live with yourself? It was like she was an ogre and the women of the office were an angry mob with pitchforks.

She couldn't take her eyes off of all the emails; they seemed to never end. She deleted one and another popped up; she deleted a whole page and another page came up. She screamed before exiting out of the email client. She looked down at her desk, a full force frown pulling at her lips. She just couldn't believe it.

She had a flood of emotions, hurt, upset, but most of all anger. She could feel the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, but she wiped them away and pushed down the pain. She didn't need to rip into someone, even if that's what she wanted to do. Her body went into auto-pilot and she began to go through her usual daily work routine.

Urahara wasn't going to be around that week because he was taking care of his own personal business, so Ichigo just had to do a double load of work that week.

She took care of calling all the clients who sent invitations to holiday parties and dinners and informed them that they were much appreciated, but that Urahara would not be able to attend them. The holiday cards with "donations" were getting thank you cards and gifts sent their way.

She replied to every client's email about meetings, get-togethers and let them know if she was allowed to sit in for Urahara, she would be able to. She went from place to place, speaking with clients and having lunch with some of Urahara's very important clients to set up meetings and talk about proposals for when her boss came back.

She finished any loose paperwork that she had put off for future dates and even helped Inoue with some of her work she rarely had. Day after day, she tried to stay as busy as ever, trying to ignore the constant emails of derogatory words and the angry looks she got from female co-workers.

She had been cold to Grimmjow as well. She would constantly push him away and tell him that she didn't want to deal with him or that he was annoying her. Grimmjow had gotten furious with her and demanded to know what was wrong, but she yelled at him and tried to push him further away. When he didn't let up, she attacked him, taking her anger out. She was strong, but Grimmjow was stronger and he managed to calm her down. He got a bruise and couple of scratches, but that didn't bother him. He was bothered by the fact that Ichigo wouldn't talk to him or ask for a helping hand.

She wanted to fight this on her own and deal with whatever the problem was by herself. Grimmjow didn't think that was a good idea, but pestering her wasn't getting anything done.

After two weeks of non-stop work, heated emails and glares from women and ignoring Grimmjow and sleeping in his bed alone, because Grimmjow wouldn't let her sleep on the couch, she broke down. She needed to hit something and she wouldn't attack Grimmjow anymore. She felt ashamed of doing that in the first place.

She headed to a local dojo and put all her anger into kicking some unknown person's ass. She attacked and attacked until her limbs were sore and her body couldn't move. She had sweated all her anger out and she wanted to go back to Grimmjow's and apologize to the man for being such a stubborn ass.

When she walked through the door of Grimmjow's apartment, she heard deep laughter and manly voices. She dropped the workout bag next to Grimmjow's bedroom door before slowly strolling into the living room area. She caught sight of the four men she met the night her, Rangiku and Inoue went to the club.

"Ichigo? ...What are you wearing?" Ichigo frowned at Grimmjow's question. She was wearing a white long sleeve top with black and white varsity style jersey shorts and grey leg warmers. She had taken her shoes off at the door, so her feet were bare. "It's freezing cold outside and you're wearing shorts."

"I just left the dojo, so I guess I didn't feel it," Ichigo said nonchalantly as she headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. When she turned around she almost bumped into the broad, covered chest of her lover. She looked up at him to see his face pulled into a deadly sneer. Ichigo sweat dropped. _If looks could kill._

"Ichigo," Grimmjow growled. "I am sick and tired of your fucking attitude. What the fuck has been your problem lately?" She glared up at the man in front of her before brushing past him and heading to the bedroom, ignoring the stares her way.

"Ichigo…" She heard Grimmjow following behind her and closing the door. "Speak to me, woman. I'm tired of this."

"There's nothing to talk about. I just want to take a shower, lie down and start to enjoy the beginning of my end of the year vacation." Ichigo bent over and started taking off her leg warmers when she heard something collide against the wall. She swiftly straightened herself and turned to see a big hole in the wall with Grimmjow's fist inside.

She looked up at his face to see he was enraged. "Talk. To. Me." Ichigo sighed and headed for the bed and sat down, patting the area next to her. She waited for Grimmjow to sit next to her before she spoke.

She told him why she was so distant and what she was trying to deal with on her own. She apologized for attacking him and tried to examine the bruise on his chin and the healing cuts under his eye, but he just brushed it off. He told her she needed to be willing to depend on him because that's what he was there for. He hated feeling helpless and not knowing what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Grimm. I didn't mean to make you feel that way." She scooted closer to him and ran the back of her hand against his cheek. "I've missed sleeping next to you. I've missed kissing you and hugging you, just being around you."

Grimmjow leaned over and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Next time some bullshit like this happens, just talk to me, baka." Ichigo smiled to herself before she nodded.

"I still have to get the rest of my things from the apartment." Ichigo mumbled.

"We can go on the weekend, since I won't be working. Are there still a lot of things there?" Ichigo nodded, she had a lot of clothes and mostly things that was her mother's. She snuggled closer to Grimmjow, smelling his welcoming aroma.

"I need to find an apartment too," she whispered into his chest. She felt the urge to put that comment out there, to gauge Grimmjow's reaction.

"Why, when you can stay here? I'm not kicking my woman out." Ichigo blushed, she would never get used to being with Grimmjow. He was so territorial and possessive. She never felt like this Uryu, so maybe because it was all new to her, it was also exciting.

"But we haven't been together long enough to live together."

"Says who?"

"I don't want to be a burden on you."

"Shut up, Ichigo." He leaned over her, pushing her down onto the bed softly, before planting kisses across her jaw and neck. His hands slid up her shirt, making their way up to grope her breasts.

"Grimmmm, Grimmjow, stop, you have company…and I'm all sweaty."

"They don't care and I'll be the judge of that." Ichigo laid there, trying to ignore the tingling feeling she was getting from having Grimmjow explore her body. _I'm turning into some kind of pervert, always wanting sex._ Before she could think about anything else, Grimmjow took her into a world she had been visiting much more often.

***/*/*/***

The weekend had come and Ichigo was happy to finally be able to get the rest of her belongings. She was tired of living without bras and mismatched clothing. Grimmjow had decided to bring Nnoitra, Gin and Starrk along to help. Starrk didn't help much, he mostly slept on the couch and when Ichigo caught him sleeping, she'd hit him with a newspaper. It was like he was some kind of lazy dog, so the paper worked wonders.

Nnoitra wouldn't stop staring at Ichigo's ass, even when she glared at him. He just did his creepy ass piano-tooth smile and went on his way. The next time she caught him staring, she was going to throw a shoe at his face. At first, Ichigo was very disturbed at the fact that Gin never frowned or opened his eyes, but he was a lot less creepy than he seemed. He was a total sweetheart and the most sarcastic person she had ever known, but not in a mean way like Ulquiorra.

She was glad Grimmjow didn't bring around mister dark and depressing. He really bothered her with his emotionless demeanor. She would never understand how Inoue put up with him.

Ichigo was in the kitchen, wrapping up some dishware she had bought while living at the apartment. She refused to let Uryu do whatever he wanted with them. He would probably sell them or throw them out. She was putting a plate into the box when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She jumped almost breaking a dish.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo growled. The blue haired man just chuckled against her neck. "Why do you sneak up on me like that? You're always so damn quiet."

"Because it's fun, Ichi. I like to see you shiver." Grimmjow nuzzled the skin across her neck, smelling her sweet aroma. "You know what we should do? …Have sex on the kitchen counter." Ichigo blushed before sputtering about Grimmjow being indecent.

"Are you crazy? You are just unbelievable." Grimmjow just hummed as he slid his hand down her hip and into the waistband of her drawstring pants. "What are you doing?" His hand made it into her panties before it brushed across a patch of orange curls and between her folds, rubbing against her nub. "Grimm-ahh! Stop!"

"Better hold on to that plate tight, before you drop it." Ichigo leaned back into Grimmjow's chest, and let the man have his way with her. Her body never listened to her anyway when Grimmjow was involved, so why should she fight it. She was moaning quietly as Grimmjow let his fingers do that magic. She whined when she heard the front door open, making Grimmjow chuckle. He pulled his fingers from her, making her whimper at the loss. "I'll finish up later, we have company," Grimmjow whispered.

Ichigo tried to compose herself enough to turn around and see who was at the door. When she twisted to the opposite direction, she frowned. She noticed Grimmjow sucking on his fingers out of the corner of her eye with an amused expression on his face.

"Good afternoon, Ishida."

"Kurosaki, what are these hooligans doing in my apartment?" She turned her lip up into a snarl, glaring at him.

"I'm getting **MY** belongings before you decide to do something with them. Don't worry, we'll be out of your hair in a moment." She watched as Uryu marched towards the back of the apartment, his nose upturned and his back stiff.

"Seriously Ichigo, you were really married to him? He looks like he's a catcher more than a pitcher." Ichigo made a confused noise. "Meaning, he looks gay." She smirked, turning around and going back to wrapping her dishes.

"Stop talking about the Quincy and help me put these dishes away."

Grimmjow snorted. "Quincy? Seriously, he looks far from a monk of destruction."

"Gahhhh!" Ichigo and Grimmjow heard a yell come from the bedroom and ignored it. Well, until they heard cackles coming from Nnoitra.

"What is he doing in there?" A blushing and infuriated Uryu came stomping down the hall. Grimmjow tried to hold in his laughing, but couldn't help it and fell across the counter in a fit of laughter. "Oh my God, Uryu, what the hell is on your head?"

Ichigo walked over to him and tried to grab the few pairs of woman's underwear (that were in fact hers) and take them off of the Quincy's head. When she reached to grab them, Ishida's hand shot out and swung at her, accidently hitting her in the face.

Everything went silent and Ichigo was frozen stiff. Before Ishida could do anything, he was pinned against the wall, three feet off of the floor, with Grimmjow's hand pulling tight at the front of his sweater, his other arm pulled back, ready to strike. Ichigo just stood there wide eyed, trying to figure out what just happened. She could feel the sting across her cheek, but she abandoned the pain to rush over to where Grimmjow was attacking Uryu.

"Grimmjow, stop, it was an accident!"

"Accident my ass! Don't interfere, Ichigo." Ichigo grabbed at Grimmjow's arm before he could take another blow at Uryu's face. She yanked and yanked until she was able to get him to loosen his grip, making Ishida fall down the wall. She pulled at Uryu's arm when she got Grimmjow far enough away and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

She sat him on the toilet and went to grab the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet.

"What do you… think you are doing?" Ishida grunted. His face was in pain, but it didn't feel like anything was broken…except his glasses.

"Just…shut up for a minute, Uryu." She began to clean his wounds and call him a baby when he hissed and flinched away. "I'm sorry, he's a brute."

"Figures. You always had a thing for barbarians."

"You aren't a barbarian and I had a thing for you. But I guess you can say your attitude is barbaric sometimes." Uryu sat there quietly, not knowing what else to say. Ichigo finished cleaning the blood from under his eye and started working on his lip. "I don't know if the inside of your cheek is damaged, so you might want to check later."

"…Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

"Because that's what I do and I've been doing it since I was a child. I could hate you more than anything, but I don't. Yes, I'm pissed off at the way you treated me, but I won't hold a grudge over what happened."

"Does he make you happy?" Ichigo looked up from the cut she was cleaning and into Ishida's dark blue eyes, before looking back down at the cut.

"Yeah, more than I've been in a long while."

"You love him, don't you?" Ichigo blushed, before heading over to the trashcan and throwing away the bloody washcloth.

"Yeah I do, but…he doesn't know."

"You should tell him." Ichigo snorted before pulling out some gauze and bandaging the area under the Quincy's eye. "He seems to really care about you. I mean, look at my face." Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah, he fucked you up." The Quincy pouted, though he wouldn't admit that. "He took it easy on you though." Ichigo rose to a standing position to look over her work. "…Alright, done." She put the first aid back before heading to the door. With her hand on the door knob, she spoke once more. "Uryu, I'll never stop caring for you. You were my first love and even though our marriage was rocky, and you are such an asshole, you are still the man I gave my heart to. I have Grimmjow now and he makes me feel amazing, so… I hope you find someone special for you." She turned and smiled before leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Uryu sat on the toilet, dryly chuckling to himself. "I had already found someone special. I just realized it too late."

***/*/*/***

"Grimmjow…are you sure you want to go in there? I mean…we can go home and have Thanksgiving together…alone." Ichigo sat fidgeting in Grimmjow's car. For a week, she had tried and tried to persuade him that it wasn't such a good idea to go to her family home for Thanksgiving, but he had insisted on coming. They arrived a day earlier because of Ichigo's father's explosion of emotions over the phone, which lead Yuzu to start crying as well.

She stared out of the car window at the clinic house she had grown up in. The snow was blanketed around it and the Christmas tree peeking through the window inside already up and lit. She knew if it was possible, her father would try to persuade her to stay until New Years, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Naw, its cool, stop being so scary." Ichigo glared back at Grimmjow.

"I'm not being scary, I just don't want to pull the goat-chin off of you," Ichigo said as she opened the door, grabbing her bags and stepped out into the cold weather.

"Wait…wha?" Grimmjow scurried out of the car, grabbing the gifts Ichigo had gotten for her family and his overnight bag. Ichigo just giggled her way up to the door. As she stood at the door, she felt Grimmjow come up beside her.

"Are you going to knock?" Ichigo squinted her eyes at the door before scowling to herself.

"When I tell you to move, move okay?" Grimmjow just looked down at her, confused, but nodded anyway. She stepped up to the door and knocked three times before waiting. All of a sudden there was a loud battle cry and Grimmjow scrunched his face in bewilderment. "Move! To your left!"

Grimmjow did as he was told and as soon as he took a step to the left, a flash of color passed by him. He looked over his shoulder with wide eyes, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He noticed a dark lump on the snow-covered lawn.

"ICHI-NEE!" Ichigo smiled down at the long brown haired girl that was her sister, Yuzu, ignoring anything else. She hugged her close, planting a kiss against her forehead.

"I-Ichi, what was that?" She ignored Grimmjow as well.

"Happy Holidays, Yuzu. You look so pretty. How are you?" Yuzu just smiled up at her sister as she started a conversation about what's been going on and trying to drag Ichigo into the house.

"Ichi-nee, who the hell is this guy?" Grimmjow turned his attention to the voice that had more malice than any young girl he ever heard. Ichigo looked over her shoulder at the stunned Grimmjow.

"Oh, uhm, this is Grimmjow. Grimmjow, that's Karin." The blue haired man took a look at the girl with the scowl that rivaled Ichigo's. Karin eyed the tall blue haired man, before shrugging.

"Whatever, get in the house you're letting all the warmth out." Karin turned and walked back into the house.

"Come on, Grimmjow, before you let goat-chin in." Grimmjow was still trying to figure out why the three females in the house were just leaving their father outside, but walked into the house, letting Ichigo remove the presents from his hands, to put them under the tree. He slipped off his jacket and put it on the coat rack next to the door, before he started to move towards the living room.

"Would you like some cocoa or coffee, Grimmjow-san? Grimmjow turned around and noticed the one named Yuzu was looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Uhh, coffee, I guess." She just smiled up at him before making her way to the kitchen.

"Are you seriously leaving your dad out there, Ichigo?" The orange haired woman just waved at the question before rising from her knees and making her way over to the door. She opened it and the flash came through, running into the wall. Ichigo closed the door, staring down at her upside down father.

"Hey, goat-face."

Jumping to his feet, he responded, "ICHIGO, MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER, I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE HERE! GIVE DADDY A KISS!" He launched at her and got a fist to the nose, making him fall over.

"Stop being embarrassing, Dad. Grimmjow is scared of you now." Said man just stared wide eye at the exchange happening between father and daughter. He couldn't believe his eyes. He never hit his father like that, but he guessed it was because his father was…normal.

"Grimmjow?" Isshin Kurosaki looked towards the tall blue haired man. His face turned serious as he took a step closer until he was staring him right in the face. He started to walk around him, assessing him like a statue or the way a father would to his daughter's first boyfriend. After a moment, he smiled and put his hand out. Grimmjow apprehensively took it and Isshin shook it enthusiastically, Grimmjow's arm feeling like it would pop out of its socket.

"Welcome to my home, son! I hope you are keeping my daughter very happy; she tends to be a firecracker!" Isshin said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dad, leave him alone," Ichigo whined. Grimmjow just stood frozen, trying to take everything in. He had never been around a man so enthusiastic.

"BUT BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER, I MUST MAKE SURE YOU HAVE CHOSEN A SUITABLE MAN TO MAKE BABIES WITH! I'M GETTING OLD, AND DADDY NEEDS GRAND BABIES SOON!"

"Yeah, unlike Ishida. He was a pansy."

"Karin, that's rude!"

"Psh, it's true though. I'm glad he's not here. He was never a real man anyway. So what happened? Did you really dump his sorry behind?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Grimmjow was shocked by how hostile the little Ichigo was.

"Ichi-nee!" Ichigo turned to her other little sister standing by the kitchen counter. "Would you like to help with the cooking?" Ichigo frowned. She never helped, since Yuzu usually refused anyone's help.

"Are you sure, Yuzu? You usually cook dinner alone." Yuzu nodded while smiling. Now that her big sister was home, Yuzu could spend more time with her. Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow and her father talking…well mostly her father talking and sighed. _I guess he'll be okay for a little while._

Ichigo made her way to the kitchen, seeing Yuzu standing at one of the counters, chopping vegetables. "So what do you want me to do, Yuzu?"

"You can make the dressing!" Ichigo nodded before getting to work. She listened to Yuzu chat away about school and some boy that she had a crush on who had fiery red hair and was on the baseball team. The more she talked about him, the more she blushed, which made Ichigo worry. She didn't want Yuzu to go through the same problems she went through.

She knew Yuzu was seventeen and old enough to start dating, but the brown haired girl usually was naïve about some things and even though this Jinta boy didn't sound so bad…you just never knew.

She continued to work on dinner with Yuzu. She could hear Grimmjow and her father in the living room watching some sports broadcasting, yelling and cheering at the TV. Ichigo smiled, glad Grimmjow was getting along with that goat-chin. It seemed after Karin got over the fact that Ichigo brought a new man home, she warmed up to the blue haired man as well and Yuzu was easy to impress and liked him instantly.

She knew it wouldn't be all that easy for her brother though. He hated any man Ichigo had dated, Renji and Uryu included. He always thought Ichigo was better than them and needed a guy worthy of her. She never understood why he was so hostile, but she guessed it was a big brother thing.

"Hey Yuzu. Is Shiro coming to dinner tomorrow evening?" Her younger sister perked up at the prospect of her older brother finally coming for a visit.

"Yes, Shiro-nii is coming home tomorrow. I haven't seen him in so long. I hope he's doing okay."

"Why wouldn't he be doing okay?"

"Well you know how nii-san is. He never eats healthy and he used to always stay out so late. He also used to get into a lot of fights; I just hope he's doing better in Toyko."

"I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself." Yuzu smiled and nodded. The whole family knew Shiro was always out casted because of his looks, but he was still a good guy. There were a lot of people that enjoyed his company and wanted to get friendly with him. He was just a likeable guy to most people. A lot of women flocked to him as well because his looks were so exotic. Or maybe it was because of his money. Ichigo would never know.

***/*/*/***

Ichigo softly sat on the couch and closed her eyes. She was tired after helping Yuzu prepare and cook most of the food for Thanksgiving. She never knew how Yuzu did it every year, alone without anyone's help. That little woman was her mother and Superwoman reincarnated. Ichigo smiled at the thought of her mother. She guessed she shouldn't worry about Yuzu after all. If she was anything like their mom, she would do fine in life.

"You look exhausted." Ichigo sighed when she heard Grimmjow's soothing voice from above her.

"Mmmm, I am. Come be my pillow?" She heard him chuckle and felt him sit next to her. She lowered her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel him moving his legs so that he could lay his body across the couch. Finally getting in the most comfortable position between Grimmjow's legs, she sighed contently.

"And you wanted to cook at home." Ichigo made a noise in her throat.

"I only wanted to, because I wasn't sure how my dad would act towards you. He can be very protective when he wants to be."

"Is your older brother the same way?"

"My brother is a little more extreme. He tends to put me up on a pedestal. He thinks no man is good for me, like I'm a queen and all men are lowly servants."

"Sounds like someone has a little Ichigo complex." Ichigo chuckled. Shiro always got teased for being in love with his sister more than anyone else. He always said it was because he was a big brother and had to protect his little sister, but he was never so over-protective of Yuzu and Karin. He loved his younger sisters, of course, but Ichigo seemed to be the center of his world.

"Well, you'll see for yourself tomorrow evening. Now, shhh, let me take a little nap."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just a pillow." Ichigo smiled and lowered her head back against his chest. She sighed, feeling his long fingers run through her hair. She felt so relaxed, so content.

"_You love him, don't you?" _

"_Yeah I do, but…he doesn't know."_

"_You should tell him. He seems to really care about you."_

"…Grimmjow."

"Hmmm." Ichigo bit her bottom lip. She still thought it was far too early for her to tell him that she was in love with him. What if he didn't love her back? What if he just wanted her because she used to be someone else's? She hated her uncertainty. She wanted to know, but she was scared of the answer he would give her. "Ichi?" She loved him so much, but she was afraid that he would hurt her if he knew.

Sighing, she responded, "…Nevermind."

***/*/*/***

She lay there, staring at the wall in her childhood bedroom. The thought of Grimmjow not loving her was still on her mind and made her stomach churn and chest throb. She couldn't shake the feeling of doubt or the pain of probable heartbreak. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Scrunching the sheets up inside of her fists, curling her toes in pain. _Why does it hurt so bad just to not know? I've never felt like this before._

She turned her head into her pillow and whispered his name. _Grimmjow. Grimmjow._

"Ichi." She turned over to look up at him standing in nothing but a towel in the middle of her room. He was so gorgeous, so everything, but was he really all hers? _I want you to be mine, Grimmjow._

"What are you talking about? I'm already yours." She didn't realize she spoke her mind aloud. She nibbled on her lip. Was that really true? She watched as he stalked his way over to her, letting the towel drop to the hardwood floor. He crawled into the sheets and over Ichigo.

She ran her hands up his chest, loving the feel of the drops of water still clinging to his skin. Her hands slid up and around his neck, pulling him down to capture his lips. Tonight, she wouldn't be a prude. She was fully aware of the rest of her family in the house, but tonight she needed this.

She needed to feel him plunge into her over and over, needed him to kiss her doubt away, shower her body with assurance and affection. She felt him remove her clothing before feeling his hot lips against her skin, shivering from the cold. She moaned quietly and let her fingers trail down his back before cupping his perfect behind.

She felt him spread her legs and descend into her, making her gasp at the reoccurring feeling of him stretching her. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist, needing to feel him deeper and closer to her. He started the erotic dance, letting his hands roam her body and his lips taste her skin, making her cry out in pleasure. _Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Oh God, I love you. Love you. Love you._ Wanting to cry out the affirmation of her heart. That it belonged to him in every way.

She could hear him moaning her name throughout her fuzzy thoughts. All she could think about was the feeling of him and the love she had, how it was constantly bringing her to climax over and over again, until she felt him explode into her. He kept himself steady above her, before he tried to disconnect them.

"No…stay." Grimmjow looked down at her with half-lidded eyes, both their bodies glistening of sweat in the moonlight shining through the window. He slowly lowered himself against her, their bodies rubbing against each other. His lips pressed softly against the corner of her mouth before capturing her lips, swirling their tongues in a fit of hot passion.

She was glad he was here with her, keeping the cold out like he always did. He rolled to his side, their bodies still connected, him inside her and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She looked up into his sapphire eyes and they watched her keenly, looking for something amiss in her always expressive sepia orbs.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head, before burying it close to his chest, letting only her orange hair peek out from the covers above. She planted kisses against his chest, peppering them wherever she could reach.

"Goodnight, Grimmjow," her muffled voice came. _I love you._

"Goodnight, Ichi," was his response.

_Grimmjow…I wish I could instigate your love for me._

_

* * *

_Well, well, well, it seems some orange haired woman is feeling a little uncertainty about her relationship with Grimmjow. I see drama over the horizon. Wonder what's going to happen next. Reviews are much appreciated and thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites.

Oh, before I forget, since it's 2011, there will be new stories. I will not nor will I ever abandon my stories, unless I have a very good reason to. Updates on stories won't be on scheduled time because I tend to procrastinate a lot or sometimes I spend longer on one chapter for a story than I do for others. My Yaoi stories will probably be updated slower than my non-yaoi ones, but they **will** be updated.


	8. Doubt

No chatter, lets keep it rolling.

Warnings: Shiro (because he's a potty mouth)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 07: Doubt

_Ichigo sat aside a babbling brook of clear blue water. Her black shihakushō was the only contrast to the bright colors surrounding her. Blue, greens, reds, violets and yellows. Massive mountain landscapes and green fields for miles. She sat solitary, but not abandoned. For some reason Grimmjow wasn't beside her, but she could still feel his presence circling and keeping her warm._

_She smiled to herself, letting her bare feet dip into the cool, flowing water and watched as the Koi swam around them. This place was peaceful and more calming than home. She could stay her_e _forever, if only Grimmjow was next to her._

_She closed her eyes and sighed, loving the warm breeze flowing through her hair. When she opened her lids again, she frowned at the darkened sky. It had gone from the bright blue to a gloomy gray. She could see black clouds forming, shadowing over the once beautiful place. The tree's leaves began to change colors and wilt, before falling to the ground below. The thick, brown trunk and branches shrinking and becoming skinny and dead looking. She yanked her feet out of the brook when the water started to become so dark and muted, that she feared it would swallow her whole._

_She grabbed her waraji and quickly slipped them on her feet, tying the ropes around her ankles, watching with wide eyes as the grass below started to turn into dull, beige sand. She stood and watched as the world around her changed into a hollow desert. The warmth she always felt radiate off of Grimmjow seemed to turn murderous and deadly, making her shudder in fear._

_She began to sprint, her feet__slapping hard against the sand. She could hear yelling and shouting from afar, making her wonder. Her feet seemed to find a quicker pace, making her flash towards her destination as her face turned into a scowl when the voices started to sound familiar._

_Ichigo's eyes grew large when she saw a ball of red light coming straight for her. She tried to sidestep the blast, but got hit in her shoulder area, making her scream in pain from the burn. She lay on the sand, panting, watching with blurry eyes as they made contact with a pair dueling a few feet in front of her._

_Cerulean blue, spiky hair and silvery white, spiky locks. She knew those colored hair styles anywhere. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Shirotoshi Hichigo Kurosaki, boyfriend and brother. She could do nothing but watch__as they attacked each other head on with katana. …Katana? What where they doing with katana?_

_She could hear her brother insulting Grimmjow and the blue haired man growling like some animal. He attacked the silver haired man, slicing against the white shihakushō he was wearing. Blood seeped through, coloring the white clothing._

_Ichigo couldn't believe her eyes, she had to get up and stop this. She rose to shaky feet and started after the two. They didn't even show any signs of being aware of her presence. She screamed at them, but all that came out was silence. She screamed and screamed as she made her way to the middle of them._

_When they noticed her long orange hair, they froze, staring straight at her. They gazed at__ the __burns across her arm and the way her clothing was__shredding and falling to the sand below. She was only left in a black fabric wrapped around her hips and down between her legs, showing them off from thighs to ankles, the smooth skin of her abdomen showing and her breasts clad in wrapped bandages that circled her unburned shoulder._

_They both breathed her name and attacked head-on, stopping on each side of her, Grimmjow in front, Shiro behind. She was glad they had stopped attacking each other but now it felt awkward that the two began to attack her body. She whined at the feel of Grimmjow's lips against hers, but shuddered at the feel of her own brother's hands touching her._

_She tried to pull away from him, but he refused to budge and Grimmjow sensed this. He yanked her towards him before pulling out and stabbing his katana through Shiro's stomach. Blood seeped through the wound and Ichigo stood frozen and wide eyed at the look on her brother's face. Betrayal, anger, jealousy, pain._

_She called out his name, but her voice wasn't there. Reaching out for him, Grimmjow kept his arm wrapped tight around her waist, glaring down at the white haired man. She watched as her brother fell to his knees, blood rolling down the corners of his mouth. He whispered her name and she continued to scream still trying to reach out for him._

"_Nooo!" she screamed. Her voice finally piercing through the night sky. "Nooooo!" She could feel tears rolling down her face._

"NOOOOO!" Ichigo's eyes flew open and she gasped for air. She felt a trail of tears rolling down her face and her brow covered in sweat. She stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, trying to control her breathing. "It was only a dream…thank God." She sighed and continued to stare up.

She finally turned her head to look out the window, wondering what time it was. The grey clouds blanketing the sky was making it hard to determinate the time of day. She lay there for a moment until she heard muffled yelling coming from below. "What the hell?" She frowned, throwing the covers off of her and shivering at how cold the room was. She looked down, noticing she was naked.

Quickly throwing something on, she made her way down the stairs. As she stepped onto the last step, she froze at the familiar voices. _Talk about Déjà vu._ She rounded the corner and noticed her boyfriend and brother were at each other's throat. There was a mess surrounding the living room and the rest of her family stood off to the corner with wide eyes.

Grimmjow's hair was in disarray and Ichigo could see a couple of bruises and cuts adorning his upper body. Her brother, Shiro, seemed to be in the same state, but the bruises showing off more on his pale white skin.

"Are you guys just going to stand there and watch them kill each other?" Yuzu looked up at the voice of her sister.

"Ichi-nee! Tell them to stop, they won't listen to me." Yuzu ran over to her older sister and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I say let them fight. Beats watching boring Thanksgiving reruns all day."

"YES, MY DARLING DAUGHTER, IT SHOWS HOW MUCH BACK BONE YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND HAS AND I HAVEN'T SEEN SHIRO FIGHT IN MONTHS! LET BOYS BE BOYS!" Isshin proclaimed. He was excited about seeing how strong Ichigo's new boyfriend was. She may not need protecting, but it was good to have someone that was able to protect her.

"ARE YOU BOTH CRAZY! SHIRO DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP AND GRIMMJOW IS JUST AS BAD!"

"BUT SWEETHEART!" Isshin ran towards his daughter and lifted her and Yuzu into the air. "LET DADDY HAVE HIS FUN!"

"Dad! GOAT-FACE! PUT US DOWN. YOU ARE CRUSHING YUZU!" Ichigo kicked her father between the legs, which successfully made him drop them to the floor as he fell to his knees in agony, crying as he cupped his manly jewels. After trying to calm down Yuzu a bit, she marched over to the two men she loved most in the world and reached out, grabbing at their ears. They yelled, but still wouldn't remove their hands from each other's throats.

"_What the hell do you think you two are doing?"_ Ichigo hissed. They both whimpered in pain and when Ichigo didn't get an answer she gripped at their ears harder. They dropped their hands from each other's throat, letting them fall to the sides of them.

"Ahhh, Ichi, let go! That hurts!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I don't care! What the hell Jeagerjaques! What were you and my brother doing?"

"He fuckin' insulted me. I wasn't gonna' let that shit slide." The blue haired man glared at the white haired one, even though his ear was turning red from the torture being done to it.

"Queen, please let go. That shit really hurts."

"Shut it, Shirotoshi. Did you insult him?"

"Fuck! He said you two were datin'. I had t' beat him for lyin'." Shiro replied to Ichigo, but ignored her question all together.

"We are dating! That gives you no right to attack him!" Shiro's anger turned into surprise.

"Wha? I thought you were married to tha' pussy, Uryu."

"We got divorced!"

"Oh… well, still. What the hell are ya' doing with this blue haired punk?"

"_FICK DICH!_"

"Grimmjow stop cursing in German." Grimmjow looked away, still cursing in his native tongue under his breath. She pinched his ear harder.

"You're going to make my ear bleed, Ichi. Let it go!"

"What a pussy, can't even take a lil' ear pinching. Seriously Queen, where do ya' find these men? Chuck 'e' Cheese?" Ichigo growled at her older brother and pinched and pulled at his ear harder, making him screech in pain. She smirked smugly at him.

"You were saying, Shiro?"

"…"

"Good. Now, if I let your ears go, will you two calm down and stop trying to kill each other?" Ichigo waited for a response and when she didn't get one, she yanked at their ears.

"YES! WE PROMISE!" They said in unison. Ichigo smiled and removed her fingers from their ears. They both whimpered as blood started to circulate through their ears again.

"Excellent. Now, excuse me. I'm going to make me something to eat." They both grumbled after her and plopped down on the couch, still glaring at each other. "I WANT TO HEAR HAPPY GOING ON!" Ichigo yelled from the kitchen.

Shiro knew how his sister was. She could be vicious when she wanted to, so he guessed he could try to get to know the blue haired monkey. "So…dating my Queenie, huh?"

"What's it to ya'? Grimmjow snarled. He didn't want to make nice with this white haired asshole.

"GRIMMJOW!" Said man flinched at the venom in Ichigo's voice.

"I mean, yeah, going on four months." Shiro eyed the man sitting next to him. He wasn't bad looking, far more handsome then that four eyes and the tattooed kid put together. The man could put up a fight too. Shiro guessed the blue haired monkey wasn't all that bad, as long as he didn't hurt Ichigo.

"You seem decent enough, but if you ever…and I mean ever hurt her, I'll cut off your balls and feed them to you." Shiro smiled wide, almost psychotic like, before standing up from the couch. "Ichi! What cha' cookin' in there!" He yelled as he made his way into the kitchen.

Grimmjow stared after the white haired man, thinking it would be best never to sleep anywhere near him. He closed his legs tight and shuddered at the threat that was just spoken to him.

***/*/*/***

Thanksgiving was like it was every year. Loud, loud, loud. Ichigo felt so embarrassed that even when there was company over, her family still acted like a bunch of crazies. Her father couldn't stop crying about how all his children were growing up and leaving him. He cried over the table, over his plate of food, and over at the giant poster of Ichigo's mother.

Once Karin beat him and told him to be quiet, he excitedly talked about what he had heard the night before coming from Ichigo's room, which made her whole face turn red and bury her face in her hands. Grimmjow tried to comfort her, but she said it was his fault anyway and left it at that.

She sulked most of the remainder of dinner, until she saw how well Grimmjow was getting along with her goat-chin of a father. It seemed like her whole family really had fallen in love with Grimmjow, including her crazy brother, even if he didn't want to admit it.

It was nice to see how well he actually got along with her family, but she worried about how her father would influence her blue haired boyfriend. When Ichigo's father started breaking out the alcohol, she had a right to worry. She didn't know how well Grimmjow's tolerance was and if it was anything like hers then they were in trouble.

Shiro egging him to keep drinking didn't sit well with Ichigo either, but the guys were being guys and she completely ignored what they were doing.

After dinner Ichigo helped clear the table and wash the dishes with Yuzu. She was talking to her about school and asking her what she was going to do after it, when a set of arms wrapped around her waist. She jumped a little, but not too much where anyone but Grimmjow could see, which made him chuckle against her skin.

Yuzu watched on with a blush and tried to ignore what the man was doing to her older sister. "Grimmjow," Ichigo whined, "must you _always_do this. Besides, I'm still mad at you." Grimmjow began whispering things in her ear, which would make the most perverted man blush. Her face turned bright red, but tried to ignore what the man was saying. "Yuzu sweetheart, I'll finish up the dishes, why don't you go hang out with Shiro?" Yuzu just nodded and scurried away.

"Ichi, need some help." Ichigo was so glad that Grimmjow wasn't drunk. She didn't need to deal with a drunken pervert. His words sounded a little slurred, but he still seemed civil.

"You can dry if you want." He stood next to her and helped her with drying the dishes as they came his way.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo frowned and looked up at her boyfriend. His eyes were glazed, but expressed serious concern and she wondered why he would ask that.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be okay?" He looked down at the dish he was drying before speaking again.

"You seemed a little…different last night, like you were upset about something. I just thought there was something wrong." Ichigo put the dish down that she had in her hand. Was she really that obvious? Ichigo didn't know what to say without incriminating herself. After what happened about the email, she had promised to tell Grimmjow everything, even if it was something insignificant.

"Was the sex bad?" Ichigo whipped her head around and looked at Grimmjow. _Did Grimmjow just ask me that?_

"Wh-wha?" Ichigo was speechless. She must have been hearing things. _Grimmjow really worries about things like that?_

"Was it bad?"

"No, of course not! It never is! Why would you even think that it was something like that?" Grimmjow shrugged, but seemed relieved that it wasn't his fault. "No, no, Grimm, it's not that. I've just been thinking a lot about our relationship, that's all. I still worry sometimes."

"Worry about what? You have nothing to worry about."

Ichigo chuckled, shaking her head. "Of course I do. With you I always have something to worry about." Grimmjow frowned. That sounded like she didn't trust him in any way, shape, or form.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Grimmjow, you're a talented, hard-working, charming and very handsome man. You could have any woman you want and I worry that I'm not perfect enough for you, or that I'm doing something wrong. I fear that you'll get tired of me and find someone else, or that you'll even…cheat on me. I trust you, but sometimes you just never know what will happen." Ichigo gripped the edge of the sink, as the words Uryu had said to her repeated in her mind. "I know how it feels to be neglected and I even cheated on my husband to be with you, but who says that you won't go after someone else when I'm not what you thought I would be."

"Ichigo you are the silliest woman I have ever met. Seriously, I'll never understand your logic." Ichigo turned to Grimmjow, seeing him grinning at her. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers and looked into her eyes. "Okay, maybe you're right about me being very handsome, but I have everything I could possibly want and need right in front of me." He ran his fingers across her neck and placed another soft kiss against her lips. "I'm telling you now. I don't want anyone but you."

Ichigo looked down away from his eyes. She was glad he said that, but it still didn't mean that he loved her. Maybe she should just ask him and see what he said, but that scared feeling kept on haunting her. But, but, but. That was all she could think about, worries and what ifs. It was driving her crazy.

"Grimm." She still couldn't look him in the eyes. "Can we talk some more, later on tonight? When we go to bed?" He sighed. He knew this was going to be a long night. He pressed his lips against her forehead. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but whatever made her feel wanted or special, he would do it without hesitation.

"Yeah, we can talk later, but we should finish these dishes first." She nodded and turned back around, working on completing the task at hand.

***/*/*/***

Ichigo was standing at her mirror trying to deal with her hair that had been driving her crazy. She had just stepped out of the shower and Grimmjow had gone to take his. She was nervous about telling him how she really felt, but she knew if she didn't tell him, it would make her worry more. She could feel her doubt on the top of her shoulder telling her that it was the wrong thing to do.

She sighed to herself, staring into the mirror. Her long hair, curled from the humid shower she'd just taken, her face was still as peachy as ever and her freckles dusted over the bridge of her nose. Her eyes looked duller than usual and the golden flecks that usually showed were dimmed in color. She figured it was from the feelings she was keeping bottled inside.

Her t-shirt was rising to show off the silky smooth skin of her abdomen and her long sleeping pants hung low on her hips. She wasn't as voluptuous as some of Grimmjow's exes, as she heard from Grimmjow's cousin, Nnoitra, but she still had some curves. Okay her breasts weren't as big, but it seemed like it was enough for Grimmjow, right?

"Ichigo, what are you doing to yourself!" she asked herself as she threw her hands into the air. She stomped over to the bed, grumbling about being an idiot and pulled the covers down so she could snuggle in-between the warm sheets. She slid in, pulling them back over her to hide her face. She wondered what was taking Grimmjow so long.

After awhile, Ichigo peeked out from under the covers to eye Grimmjow when she heard her door open and close. He was only clad in a pair of long forest green sleeping pants. She drooled at the large amount of gorgeous smooth skin and rippling muscles. She could never get tired of looking at his body. He was just too perfect. He made his way over to the bed, smirking at how subtle Ichigo was trying to be at staring at him.

"I see you, Ichigo." She pulled the cover back over her face to hide the blush running across it. She could hear her boyfriend chuckling at how silly she was. She felt him pull at the covers and she let them go, looking up at him sitting on the bed, back against the wall and staring down at her. "So…you wanted to talk?"

Ichigo scooted her way closer to Grimmjow and snuggled her face into his lap. She sighed at his signature smell of pine trees and something that was only Grimmjow. "Th-there's been something on my mind for a while that I've wanted to tell you, but…I don't know if I should." She stared out into her bedroom, taking in everything that hadn't changed even after she had moved out.

Everything was the same, like she'd never left. In this room, it seemed like time had stopped and she could be a little girl again, but when she felt Grimmjow's presence above her, she knew that it was time to grow up and express herself, whether it got her hurt or not. "I told you to never keep anything from me, especially if it's worrying you."

"I know, I-I know, it's just that I- what I say might change our relationship for better or for worse. I don't want to feel like I ruined it over a few choice words."

"Just tell me."

"I'm…I…" Ichigo sighed. This was far harder than she thought it would be. "I'm in lo-" A loud ringing sound interrupted her sentence.

"Shit, it's my work cell. Hold on to that thought, Ichi." Grimmjow slid from between the sheets and padded his way over to his duffle bag. He fished out his cell and answered it. Ichigo just stared wide eye at the cell phone. She wondered that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell him yet. That had to be a sign to wait. She never believed in signs, fate or fortune telling, but what were the odds that Grimmjow's phone would ring at that exact moment?

She bit her lip in frustration and buried her face in Grimmjow's pillow. She wanted to scream into it, but she didn't want to alarm her lover. She could hear Grimmjow yelling into his cell, about holidays and vacation and wondered what the problem was. She looked up to see him running a hand through his hair, his brows creased and his mouth frowning.

"Fine, fine, but you'll pay for this Nel. What time do I have to leave?" _Leave? Where is he going?_ "You've got to be kidding me, its already 11 'o' clock at night!" Ichigo watched on as Grimmjow's body shook with anger. "I don't give a damn! That only gives me an hour, so get me a later flight!" Grimmjow started pacing the room, mumbling curses under his breath. "You know what forget it, I'll be there." Ichigo strained her ears to try to listen to what was being said over the other line. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll see you soon." Grimmjow closed his phone and threw it back into his bag.

Ichigo watched on, waiting for Grimmjow to say something. He started to get dressed in a pair of dress pants and she really started to worry. "Grimm?"

"FUCK!" Grimmjow looked over his shoulder to see Ichigo looking at him with an expression of confusion. "…Oh, Ichigo, shit I'm sorry." He made his way over to the bed and sat next to the orange haired woman. "I have to go. Someone fucked up at the office and screwed my schedule up. So instead of a meeting that was set to be AFTER the holidays, it was set up for tomorrow. I have to fly to America and stay for a week."

"But… it's the day after Thanksgiving. Who the hell works the day right after Thanksgiving?" Ichigo scowled to herself. She didn't want Grimmjow to leave.

"Old rich farts, I'm guessing. Look, it's only for a week, and then I'll be back home." He watched Ichigo and noticed she was pouting. "Don't make that face." He rose from his seat next to her and went back to getting ready to leave.

"Grimm…"

"Hmmm," he mumbled as he started putting his things into his bag. _Tell him now, Ichigo! Tell him or regret not saying it._

"I..I want you to be safe when you go out there and…I wanted to tell you that…I love…you."

"Hmmm, yeah I'll be safe and I love ya' too." Ichigo's eyes went wide and her body shook at the words Grimmjow spoke. Grimmjow seemed oblivious to what he had just said until a few moments later. "…WAIT, WHAT!" The blue haired man lifted his head and stared wide eyed at his girlfriend. The man was speechless, trying to figure out how he had even slipped up and said the words he had yet to say to anyone else.

"D-did you mean what you just said?"

"DID YOU?" Grimmjow was in a fit of shock. He still couldn't believe he blurted that out.

"Y-yes," Ichigo whispered. "I've been trying to build the courage to tell you." Grimmjow was still speechless. He stood next to his duffle bag, a button up shirt held in his hands. He looked down at it, not sure if he should still be staring at Ichigo like a full-blown idiot. "I-I…" Ichigo swallowed what felt like her heart lodged in her throat.

"So this was the thing that you meant could change our relationship for better or worse." He heard Ichigo whisper a yes, before sighing. He wanted to curse to himself. He really didn't know if he actually loved Ichigo, because he'd never been in love before. He cared for her, absolutely, but love was something totally unknown to him. "Shit, Ichigo, I don't know how to respond to that."

"…Oh…well, no problem, I-I just wanted to tell…you."

"Ichi, I-damn, I just don't know how I feel right now. I care about you a lot, but love is just…"

"It's okay, Grimmjow, I understand. I'd rather you not tell me, than lie to me."

"I feel so stupid for blurting that out." Grimmjow's phone went off again for the second time that night, but he completely ignored it. He wanted to stay with Ichigo and work this out, but he really had to leave.

"Grimmjow, you should get going. You don't want to be late."

Grimmjow sighed before grabbing his packed duffle bag. He pulled it over his shoulder and made sure he wasn't forgetting anything. "Walk me to the door?" Ichigo nodded and slipped off the bed. She walked down the stairs behind Grimmjow as they made their way to the front door.

Grimmjow grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes as Ichigo opened the door. He stepped out onto the porch and turned his attention back to his orange haired girlfriend. "So…I'll call you when I touch down, okay?" Ichigo nodded, unable to find her voice. "Tell me again. I need to make sure I wasn't hearing things."

She frowned and took a shaky breath. "I-I love you, Grimmjow." Grimmjow leaned over Ichigo and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She pushed herself closer to him, wanting to feel his warm body as the kiss turned into something a little rougher. She mewled into his mouth as Grimmjow sucked on her tongue.

She heard him drop his bag to the concrete ground and felt him slip his hands around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "I-I love you. I love you so much, Grimm," Ichigo whispered when Grimmjow removed his lips from hers.

"Ichi, I know I can't tell you what you want to hear now, but don't you doubt for a minute that I care about you." Ichigo smiled against Grimmjow's lips, nodding. He pulled away from her and she missed his warmth already. "I'll see you in a week, okay?"

"Okay." She watched as he grabbed his bag and made his way over to his car, before he got in and drove away. Stepping back into the house she closed and locked the door behind her. She made her way back up to her bedroom, trying to ignore the cold feeling wrapping around her. She made her way over to the bed and slipped between the covers.

She didn't actually feel as bad as she'd thought she would. Maybe Grimmjow didn't love her, but that didn't mean he didn't like her, or even care about her. He just didn't know what love was, so it would be stupid to get her hopes down. She smiled to herself. She felt good that she was able to express how she felt about him and that he didn't break her heart.

She was glad her doubt didn't overcome her will to express her true feelings.

* * *

The fluff, THE FLUFF! Chapter finished and done, thanks again Racey.


	9. Detached

Yay! Chapter 08. After so long it has been updated. There's nothing much going on in this chapter. I feel it's kind of boring, but it adds to the story. Good stuff will come after this chapter. I just been focused on my other stories and really haven't focused on this, but I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 08: Detached

Ichigo sat in the Starbucks situated on the corner across from the shopping district she always went to with Rangiku. She looked down at her steaming Caramel Macchiato and sighed. It had only been three days since Grimmjow had left and she missed him so much. Sleeping at night was too cold without her strong body heater lying behind her at night. She smiled, knowing if Grimmjow knew he was being referred to as a body heater, he would be upset.

She glanced at her wristwatch, frowning. Rangiku and Inoue were taking far too long to arrive. She had explained to the busty blonde that she wanted to get a Christmas present for Grimmjow and decorate the apartment for when he got back home. It was going to be her first Christmas with Grimmjow and she wanted it to be special.

He had called earlier that day, saying that he wouldn't be home until a little closer to the festive holiday and that he would make it up to her when he got back. She hoped that was true. Being away from Grimmjow was harder than she thought and she couldn't wait for him to compensate for it when he got home. The words she spoke on Thanksgiving were still swirling around in her head and they were making her feel a little queasy. Saying the L word had taken a lot of her, but in the end she guessed it worked out.

Grimmjow didn't run away or dump her right on the spot, so that meant things were still okay between them. She hoped that when he came home they would be able to talk about this whole "love" thing and she would be able to put her nerves to rest. She turned and looked out of the large window. The sky was dark and the snow was falling lightly, making it really feel like winter.

She worried about Grimmjow being in America with the way the weather was. He had spoken about it being snowy in New York, which was where he was located. He said he would take pictures for her since she had never been. She wished she could have talked to him a little more, but he was out with clients at some fancy dinner and couldn't talk much.

The timing was so awkward with him being all the way around the world. When she was up and wanted to talk, it had been the evening or late night and he was too busy. That just had made her miss him that much more and she couldn't wait for him to get back home. She sighed and brought the cup of coffee to her lips, sipping the scolding hot liquid. She guessed she could enjoy the time away from him and spend it with her girlfriends. She hadn't spent much time with them and she knew the day would be enjoyable.

She hoped the two busty women could help her find something to get Grimmjow and maybe help her decorate the condo they now both shared. It was so weird to be living with Grimmjow after she had been living with Uryu for so long. It was an experience she thought wouldn't come about for a few more years. Living with Grimmjow was like living with a cleaning freak. He was super picky about how his place looked, which she didn't complain about. She was just glad it stayed clean, but she never thought Grimmjow would be so tidy.

She looked up from her coffee when she heard a tapping sound against the glass. She saw Rangiku and Orihime smiling at her from the other side of the glass and she was glad they had finally arrived.

* * *

"What about this?"

"He has enough watches. He doesn't need anymore of them."

"Oh, Kurosaki-chan, this is nice!"

"Inoue…that's…a blender."

"This?"

"No."

"Kurosaki-chan?"

"Double no."

"What about this?"

"Rangiku! Hell no! How the hell did you even find that in here!" Rangiku giggled and dropped the object she had in her hand and scurried after Ichigo. The mall was packed with people searching for last minute Christmas presents and Ichigo, Rangiku and Orihime were caught in the middle of it. It was so hard to shop for a man who already had everything and if he didn't, he had enough money to buy everything.

She was going to just give up, but she felt bad for not getting anything for her boyfriend. She couldn't use past presents as ideas because she usually just bought Uryu a scarf or some fancy pen set. Grimmjow was very special to her and he had enough scarves and pen sets. She sighed as they walked across the large mall. She looked through shop window after shop window and nothing really drew her eye.

"Oh! Ichigo-chan, let's go in here. Come on, come on." She was being dragged by her busty friend into a very sexy lingerie store. Ichigo blushed at how risqué some of the outfits were. Orihime's face was sporting the same exact shade as Ichigo's and she tried to hide herself in the corner. "These are so adorable! What do you think, Ichigo-chan?"

"I think whoever wears this doesn't really need to. You're practically spelling the message out. Wouldn't it be smarter to just go naked?"

"Of course not! You have to seduce your man into taking it off of you." Ichigo made a noise of confusion as she looked at what the blonde was holding in her hand.

"Seducing? I know nothing about seducing."

"Why don't you get this for Grimmjow's present? You can wear one of these for him on Christmas morning when he comes home. You're already cooking him dinner, right? It'll be perfect!" Ichigo frowned and made her way around the little lingerie boutique. She guessed she could wear something like that for Grimmjow. She was sure he would like it, but she didn't know if she could. The thought of prancing around half-naked in front of Grimmjow was kind of unnerving. She knew how much Grimmjow didn't mind pouncing on her and fucking her into the nearest surface (not that she minded). She blushed at her thoughts.

She passed by a row of teddies with open busts that made her face brighten in color. She pictured herself standing by the door waiting for him in one and instantly thought it wasn't such a good idea. _He has too much of a fetish for my breasts already and putting them on display won't help the situation._ She glanced at corsets and pajama sets before she came across a section full of lacy garments. She smiled when she caught sight of a gorgeous light blue lace baby doll that exposed everything except the bust. It came with a pair of string bikini thongs of the same color and fabric. _Perfect! He would totally enjoy that and he might not rip it off if he tries to attack me._

She looked for her size and took the garment off the rack. She headed towards the front counter and set it down. Looking around, she couldn't locate Inoue or Rangiku.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?" Ichigo turned around and came face to face with pink. _Pink hair on a man._ His golden eyes behind white framed glasses shimmered with delight and it freaked Ichigo out.

"Uh…not really. I found what I was looking for. I just need to find my friends. It was two, uh, busty women." Ichigo didn't like the way the man was eying her body. It was creepy and reminded her of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, a man who worked on the 12th floor at her job. He always looked at her with very perverted and analytical eyes.

"Ah, yes. They are in the dressing room, trying on outfits. Are you sure I can't interest you in something else? Maybe something for your…beloved?" The pinked haired man made his way over to a shelf of oils and body soaps. "Maybe a nice massage oil or soothing bottle of bubble bath? They are very relaxing and enticing. It helps one get in the…mood." Ichigo eyed the man as if he was crazy. The way he was talking was just all kinds of wrong and she would do anything to get him to leave her alone.

"Uh, yeah sure, whatever you suggest."

"Excellent!" He clasped his hands together and smiled in a mischievous way. "The lavender and jasmine are our most popular." He grabbed the bottles and made his way over to the counter. He started packing together a small gift package of things that Ichigo could see. "We do this during the holidays. Giving out the small gift bags always brings back willing customers."

As soon as Ichigo paid for her purchase, Rangiku and Orihime came walking up with a couple of outfits. Ichigo's face scrunched up at how much was lying across the two women's arms and then looked up at Rangiku who had a sheepish expression. "I couldn't resist," she said and smiled.

"…Obviously," Ichigo responded in a deadpanned tone.

* * *

"Woo, I am so glad to be out of that crazy holiday traffic," Ichigo said as she let the girls into the apartment. They all made their way towards the living area, dropping all their bags onto the floor and Rangiku and Inoue collapsed across the couch. Ichigo just shook her head and made her way over to the chaise on the opposite side.

"Oh! Ichigo-chan, before I forget to give it to you." Rangiku raised herself from the couch and bounced over to her bag and began to dig through it. She pulled out a wrapped garment and tossed it towards Ichigo. "Instead of wearing your lingerie in the morning you can wear that. Than at night you can cool down with the sexy little outfit you bought," the busty blonde said and winked at her best friend.

Ichigo looked down at the outfit, pulling the tissue paper from around it and blushing at what was inside. Inside was a red and white Santa styled frilly dress. She stood up and held it up against her, realizing how short it really was. It looked like a band-aid that was only made to hide her crotch area. It was sleeveless and was made of red velvet with white piping and lace around it. It seriously looked like something you would wear to bed and never step foot out of the covers with. She looked at the back to see the cross stitching strings that let the back hand out. The more she looked at the dress, the more she realized how slutty it really was.

"…Uh, thank you?"

"You're welcome!" Ichigo was about to say something else when the phone rang. She set the dress down and headed to the phone on the kitchen counter, grabbing and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Is that any way to answer the phone when your husband calls?" Ichigo's face turned beet red at the idea of Grimmjow even being her husband. "Are you blushing?" Grimmjow asked and chuckled. "You're always so cute."

"What do you want?" She hoped the man could feel her glare all the way in chilly New York City.

"I want to know what my beautiful Ichigo is doing." Said woman cleared her throat and tried to will away the blush rising to her ears.

"I'm not doing anything, hanging out with Rangiku and Hime."

"Huh…that's surprising. You've never brought them over before. …Are you having naked men in my house?"

"Grimm!" The blunet cackled on the other end, dying at the reaction.

"You are just too much fun! But on a serious note…there better not be naked men in my house."

"Seriously, what do you want?" Ichigo was thinking about hanging up the blue haired man if he teased her again.

"Awww, that's mean, Ichigo. I can't call my Ichi when I miss her?" The orange haired woman sighed and padded to their bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"…Of course you can, I, uhm, miss you too."

"You better." Ichigo felt herself smile at how Grimmjow was being. She was glad he had called because she really did miss him. It was very hard for her to be away from the man she loved for a whole month, only to be able to hear his voice and not be able to see him and hold him. She missed lying with him and kissing his soft lips. She missed feeling his arms around her body and his hot breath on the back of her neck. She even missed the almost daily sex, which was Grimmjow's fault in the first place.

She never thought she would grow so attached to a man again the way she did to Grimmjow. She didn't want to feel that way again. She just wanted to be happy and in love. She hated feeling dependent and doubtful about what was going to happen, but it was so hard to not feel dependent on a man like Grimmjow. A while passed and she realized she had been on the phone with Grimmjow for an hour. She heard him sigh and knew that it was time to say goodbye.

"Well berry, I gotta' go. I'm going to be in another city for a couple days, so I might not be able to call you. I'll try, but no guarantees. Don't worry though, I'll be home in a few weeks and I'll officially be on vacation again and you can spoil me with love."

"Shut up, loser." Grimmjow chuckled low. "...I love you, Grimm."

"…Yeah, I know, Ichi. I'll talk to you later."

"'k, bye," Ichigo whispered and disconnected the call. She wanted desperately to stay on the line some more. She want to listen to his smooth, baritone voice put her to sleep. She fell down onto the bed and groaned, letting the phone fall from her fingers. She could still smell his scent on his pillow and hugged it close. She couldn't wait for her man to come home.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she stepped back to look at the tree. She couldn't believe she was actually able to find one that wasn't too big or too small to fit in the furthest corner of her and Grimmjow's living room. She smiled at the variety of ornaments on the green, cone-shaped pine tree. She had gotten a package from her family with some ornaments that Yuzu had made herself. It was little blue and orange cats riding reindeers. They were so cute and Ichigo just had to put them on the tree. Rangiku was making sure her side of the tree looked just as full as Ichigo's and Orihime was decorating the fireplace with stockings.

She let the calming smell of pine waft across her nose and it instantly reminded her of Grimmjow. It had been a two weeks since she talked to him and she had been worried about him. He hadn't been answering his phone or returning any of her messages, making her wonder what had happened. The blunet was supposed to be home in about a week, but Ichigo hadn't heard hide nor hair of the man. She wanted to confirm if he was alright and if he would be home on time.

Grimmjow's cousins had come to check on her to make sure she didn't need anything and to drop off some papers for Grimmjow. They had stayed for a bit and chatted, but left when they were called away for something important. Rangiku was upset that she didn't get to spend more time with Gin and Orihime was her blushing and nervous self as usual.

Ichigo sat on the edge of the chaise and looked up at the Christmas tree looking festive and perfect. All that was needed now was Grimmjow and the holiday would be complete.

"Ichigo-chan?"

"Hmmm," Ichigo murmured, not taking her eyes off of the tree.

"We're getting ready to go now." The orange haired woman turned her attention to her best friends, sad looks on their faces and standing up with there jackets and scarves on, ready to deal with the cold winter weather.

"So…so soon? I thought you guys were going to stay for a while. I was gonna' order pizza and we could watch movies or something. "Ichigo didn't want to be alone right now. She wasn't used to being alone during the holidays. She either was with her family or had been with Uryu, but now she was going to be by herself.

"Sorry Kurosaki-chan. We are going to our parent's home for Christmas and we don't want to be stuck in traffic." Orihime really felt bad leaving Ichigo alone without any idea about what was going on with Grimmjow, but they had made a promise to their parents.

"Well, okay, let me walk you out then." Ichigo ended up walking down to the lobby with Rangiku and Orihime to see them off. She quickly made her way back up to the warm and cozy apartment and looked around it. Everything was perfect, the tree, the decorations and the festive atmosphere. All that was needed now was the man of the house.

* * *

**December 23, XXXX **

Ichigo sat on the chaise lounge listening to the weather on the flat-screened TV. A possible snowstorm was approaching and all flights in and out of Japan were delayed until further notice. A day in a half until Christmas and there was still no call from Grimmjow. Now she had to worry about a storm that would keep him in America a little longer. She grabbed the remote and pressed a button, watching the television flick off. It left the room dark; the only illumination was coming from the multicolor lights wrapped around the tree.

"Maybe I should just go back home for Christmas," she thought out loud. She didn't want to be there alone. She rose from the seat and headed over to the kitchen to call her father. She dialed the number and put the phone to her ear and listened as it rang. The sky was so dull and grey and the wind whipped and whirled in various directions. It looks completely dangerous to even step foot outside, but she refused to spend Christmas alone.

"Yo, what do ya' want?" Ichigo snorted at the way her brother answered the phone.

"You should really learn how to answer the phone, dummy."

"Ichi? What the hell ya' doing calling? Shouldn't you be with that blue haired punk?"

"Stop calling him that, Shiro. And he's not here anyway."

"Where da hell is he?"

"Don't worry about it. More importantly, why are you still at home? I thought you had to be back in Tokyo," Ichigo responded, making her older brother just tut in annoyance.

"Stupid storm got me stranded here. Even if I wanted ta' leave I wouldn't be able to without Yuzu crying. She said she didn't want her big brother to be blown away." Ichigo wanted to giggle at that, which she did. "That ain't funny Queenie. I felt bad."

"…I guess that means I wouldn't be able to come over there."

"Why da hell would you want to? Ain't you spending Christmas with that man of yours?" Ichigo frowned when she thought about Grimmjow. It sucked so much to be alone.

"He's not here," Ichigo whispered. Shiro wasn't even sure what he had heard so he asked her to repeat herself. "I said he's not here." Her tone was still soft, a hint a sadness behind it. The white haired man growled into the phone before speaking.

"Where da fuck is he?"

"…"

"…Did he dump you? I told him I would cut off his balls if he ever hurt you!"

"No! He didn't dump me. H-he's just still out of town."

"Still? That's bullshit! His ass should've been home. Who knows when he's going to be able to come home now."

"Yeah…I know. So I'm debating on just going back there for Christmas." Shiro sighed. He hated hearing his sister sound so defeated. It wasn't like her at all.

"Don't. Stay there and wait for him to come home. I know you hate spending holidays alone, but what would happen if he came home and you weren't there?" Ichigo pressed her lips together. She hadn't even thought about that. She knew Grimmjow would be upset at her and probably wouldn't want to spend holidays with her again. On the other hand, he knew how much family meant to her and probably wouldn't have mind.

"…Okay."

"That's my good lil' Queenie."

"Shut. Up. Shiro. You're such an ass." A cackle was his only response. She continued to talk to her older brother for a while before realizing how late it was. She cleaned up a bit and made sure the Christmas lights were turned off before she made her way to bed. Slipping into bed, she stared out of the large paned window. Gazing at the foggy sky and the falling snow, her eyes slowly drifted closed.

_Good Night Grimmjow…wherever you are._

_

* * *

_You poor child, you. I hate to see Ichigo sad, but she will be happy soon. Reviews are lovely and hope to see ya next chapter.


	10. The Other Woman?

So after a very long wait, it has finally arrived. Sorry to those who were waiting for this chapter. I made it extra long, just for you guys. :D Warnings for the chapter: **Het Smut**. Also Rukia might seem a little OOC.

A/N: After a long day of waiting, FFnet finally fixed themselves, so hopefully the chapter is showing now.

Chapter 09: The Other Woman?

**December 24, XXXX – Noon**

Ichigo stood in the kitchen, staring down at her scrambled eggs. She knew it was no longer breakfast time, but she could care less. She was surprised that she was even able to make her anything to eat. Her stomach was churning with worry. She wondered why Grimmjow hadn't called her. It had been two days and she worried that something had happened to him. It seemed that their first Christmas together was going to be a heartbreaking nonexistent one.

When she woke up that morning, she had checked the cell and house phone, but no calls had been missed. She had lay in the bed and dialed his number repeatedly, but it had gone straight to voice mail.

Ichigo sighed as she turned off the stove. She poured her eggs onto a plate and gazed down at them. She wasn't hungry. She was distressed. She left the food there and ventured into Grimmjow's office. There had to be some way to get in contact with him. Ichigo sat at his desk and started looking through his organized papers. She felt bad looking through his things, but she just couldn't take it anymore. She scanned his desk and found a rolodex sitting next to his computer. Reaching for it, she started searching through the various contact information. Some names she recognized and some were unfamiliar. She tried to remember his assistant's name, the one with the green hair. She hated that she wasn't good with names.

She continued to look when she reached a name that wasn't anything like the others. Ichigo frowned at it. Grimmjow wasn't known for having many female friends and he didn't keep any information about his exes, so who was Mila Rose? Ichigo had long found Grimmjow's assistant's number, but she no longer cared. She could feel herself getting upset the more she stared at the digits written on the small card. She shook her head. She had to think about this logically. Grimmjow wasn't cheating on her, right? Right? _Right._ Though he didn't say that he loved her, he did say he cared about her. She was just being paranoid.

She shook her head again and went back to the card with Nel's information on it. Picking up the desk phone, she started to dial the woman's number. Placing the phone to her ear, she listened to the ringing. Grimmjow wasn't cheating on her. He wasn't. It just wasn't possible. He had no reason to cheat. Ichigo gave him everything he could possibly want and more. So why would he even think about doing something so hurtful? It just wasn't in him to hurt her.

"Hello, this is Neliel." Ichigo sighed when he heard the woman's bubbly voice on the other line.

"Ne-Nel." Ichigo could hear loud voices and Christmas music in the background.

"Itsygo? Are you okay?" She could hear the worry in the woman's voice, but tried to stay calm.

"Yes, uhm, is Grimmjow with you?" She needed to know if he was okay. Two days without hearing his voice or seeing a text was bothering her. After him being away for a whole month, that was all she could look forward to until he came home.

"…He's here, but he's busy at the moment. Is there something important you wanted to talk to him about?" Ichigo could feel her body shaking, but she still wasn't relieved. She finally knew he wasn't in any danger, but why hadn't the man contacted her for two days. Was he avoiding her? Did he not want to talk to her anymore? Her stupid doubt was back in full-force, poking her in the forehead, like an annoying little brother. "Itsygo?"

"I-I just wanted to make sure he was alright and if he would be home for Christmas." Ichigo listened as Nel sighed. She heard the woman tell her to hold on, before hearing a large variety of deep voices. Some were speaking in English, while others spoke in Japanese. She wondered if that woman was there in New York. She wondered if that was the reason Grimmjow hadn't spoken to her in those couple of days.

She listened as Nel whispered something and then there were noises of shifting. "Ichigo?" The tangerine haired woman could feel her body melting at the sound of Grimmjow's voice. If she had been standing up, she probably would have collapsed to the floor.

"Grim-Grimmjow! I've been so worried, you bastard!" She listened as the man chuckled. "That's not funny!"

"Sorry, Ichi." She could hear the tiredness in the man's voice and the sounds of partying dying out. "I've been dealing with a lot of work out here. It just got the better of me."

"…Are you okay?" She heard him sigh before speaking again.

"I'll manage. I'm sorry for not calling you. I turned my cell off and just didn't want to think about it."

"Are…are you coming home tomorrow?"

"Yeah…my flight is in a couple of hours, which means I should be leaving this party soon. I'll hopefully be home before you wake up, if the storm down there has died down at bit." Ichigo couldn't be happier. Her face was practically beaming with a smile. It had been one long month and she was ready to see Grimmjow again. Ichigo spoke to him for a little longer before getting off the phone with him.

She set the phone down on the desk and gazed down at it. She looked up to see that the rolodex was still situated on the "Mila Rosa's" phone number. Should she? Should she really call this woman? He doubts were killing her and the pain was throbbing hard in her heart. Maybe she could push it aside and ignore it. The woman was no one. Grimmjow was with no one but her. She nodded and rose from the desk. She wouldn't let the doubt push her around any longer.

* * *

**December 25, XXXX – Early Christmas Morning**

Grimmjow sighed as he pushed the door open to his apartment. He was glad to finally be home. Though the flight took longer than expected he managed to get home around the time he had told Ichigo he would be home. _3:05AM_. Ichigo would probably think it was the best gift ever. He left his suitcase on the floor at the side of the front door and made his way towards the bedroom. He softly pushed the door open and made his way inside, closing it behind him.

He could see Ichigo's form lying under the covers of his bed. Their bed. Not caring about his expensive dress shirt or suit pants, he walked towards the bed and started crawling his way towards her. He hadn't realized how long it had really been since he saw his girlfriend. Four weeks. Four very long weeks. It had been too long.

How he missed that fiery hair and those nut-brown eyes. He had missed the way her body felt in the palm of his and the way she said his name. He had been more than ready to come home to her and smother her in any and everything she desired. He couldn't believe he was even thinking it, but he had actually fallen for the woman. He had her constantly on his mind, making it impossible to focus on his work. He just couldn't hear her voice anymore in fear of not getting things taken care of in New York. So what did he do? He had turned off his phone. He had tried to shut her out for the time being, but she refused to let that happened. She had penetrated that barrier he had tried to create and made contact anyway.

She was a woman who, despite the doubt she felt, refused to let a good thing slip through her hands. He ran a hand through his teal locks. It was good to be home and it was good to have Ichigo.

He leaned over her and placed a kiss against her temple.

"Mmm, Grimmjow?" Dark orange eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes and glanced up to see cerulean chaotic hair. "Welcome home," she said, turning fully towards him and smiling lazily. He missed this. He missed just being around her. "What time is it?" He watched her push herself into a sitting position and took in what she was wearing.

Her hair was down, slightly curly and sprayed across her shoulders. The red tank top clung to her breasts that Grimmjow still couldn't get enough of. "3 in the morning," he said, leaning in and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He slid a hand under her hair and across her cheek, titling her head to the side for better access. He felt her push closer to him.

Ichigo raised her hands and started undoing the man's shirt and slipped her hands under, sliding the shirt off the man's shoulders. She pulled away from his lips, bringing him down to lay against her. "Aren't you tired?"

"No," Grimmjow murmured against her lips, letting his shirt fall down his arms and showing off a large amount of hard muscles and amazingly tanned skin. Ichigo groaned, remembering how long it's been since she's seen Grimmjow's body. She watched as the blunet started to pull off his shirt before taking care of hers as well. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to taste her smooth and delicious fresh skin. Leaning over, he pressed his lips against her collarbone, sucking on the skin and licking it for good measure. He listened to her moan as his mouth descended to the cleft of her bosom. He could feel her dainty hands running down his chiseled back and sighed against her skin. "It's been too fuckin' long."

Ichigo couldn't agree more. "…It's your fault."

"Don't remind me. I had to finish work."

"Yeah, I know." Grimmjow glanced up from her skin, seeing that she was staring down at him.

"I promised I would make it up to you when I got back home." Ichigo smiled and hummed at the feeling of the blunet's hot breath on her nipple. She arched up from the bed when Grimmjow slipped his mouth around the nub. He sucked on it gently, swirling his tongue around the sensitive area. He slid over to the opposite nipple and did the same before placing kisses down her stomach. He pushed the covers down, revealing her bottom half, only clad in a pair of lacy red and white underwear. "You are a little minx for wearing these."

Ichigo just giggled and continued to watch Grimmjow rain kisses down her skin. She raised her leg and ran it across his forearm. The blunet smirked wide, leaning down. He started to kiss on her inner thigh.

"Grimmjow…," she moaned, while he just hummed in satisfaction, sucking on the skin, leaving behind a nice sized hickey. Ichigo raised her other leg and brought her foot down against the top of pants, massing the package hidden underneath. She smirked wide when she felt the man shudder. Rising up, she started to undo his slacks, slowly going from button to another. Hooking her fingers into the waistband, she started to pull them down, including his underwear.

"I-Ichigo…"

"You're already so hard," she said, her breath ghosting over the tip of his penis. She continued to pull his slacks down until they sat right above his knees. She slid her hands back up, letting her fingers wrap around Grimmjow's cock. She gazed up at him to see him staring down at her with hooded eyes. Looking back down, she ran her tongue up the underside, feeling Grimmjow's hand running through her hair.

"Ah." The blunet licked his lips, watching Ichigo's tongue sweep across his flesh. She kissed the head before slipping the cock into her mouth. "Shit, argh!"

"Mmmm," she moaned as she swirled her tongue around and started to suck him down deeper. Grimmjow was in bliss, his head thrown back, feeling the wet heat surrounding his cock. She pulled him out, enjoying how it twitched and she sucked on the head again.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow moaned. She slipped him back into her mouth and sucked him hard, sending him deeper down her throat until her nose was practically brushing against soft blue hairs. "Ah, fuck yeah." He felt himself gripping her strands tighter as he fought the urge to fuck her mouth. She slurped and sucked, using her other hand to massage the balls beneath. Grimmjow's muscles tightened and he could feel the sweat producing from his abdomen. He could feel his body getting hotter and the coiling inside. He knew he wouldn't have last another minute. It really had been too long. "I-Ichi, w-wait."

His body started to convulse and he unconsciously pushed deeper into the heat sucking him down. "Mmh!" Pulling at her hair tighter, he leaned his head back and his cock twitched, shooting hot cum down his girlfriend's throat. He panted heavily and leaned over, gazing down at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled up at him and pushed herself up to kiss him. Tongues tangling as he pushed Ichigo back onto the bed. "Hurry, Grimmjow. I'm tired of waiting."

He slowly pulled her panties down and threw them over his shoulder. Ichigo spread her legs wide, letting him view all of her. He could feel his cock twitching back to life at how wet she was. He wasted no time, laying flat against her and crushing his lips against hers. It's what he's wanted since he's been gone-to be with her, laying with her.

Ichigo raises her legs and presses the balls of her feet against Grimmjow's backside, letting the tip of him press against the folds of her sex. She couldn't wait any longer to feel him inside her. After sitting in that apartment alone, day after day, she was so glad to see his face. She was so glad to see his hard and light aqua eyes. She was glad to see his chaotic cerulean hair. She was glad to hear his voice, feel his touch.

He pushed into her and her body clung to him tightly, clenching her walls and capturing him. She could never let him go. She would never **want** to let him go. She listened as he breathed her name, starting a slow and torturous pace inside her. She didn't care whether he teased her slowly or brought her to a quick climax. She just wanted him, over and over again. She gasped into his mouth when he rubbed against her sweet spot. Gazing into his eyes, she could feel a rush of sensation rolling off of him. She could feel the want he had for her.

"Grimmjow…I-I-" She could feel her lips trembling, trying to get out exactly what she wanted to say. She knew that she had told him a thousand times before, but she needed to say it in the moment. She needed him to hear it again, for him to know that there was no one else for her.

"I love you, Ichigo." The girl's cinnamon eyes widened as she gazed up at the serious and blissful look on Grimmjow's face. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Wh-wha?" The man just chuckled; looking down at his girlfriend's confused face.

"I said that I love you."

"You're lying!" Grimmjow watched the tears start to roll down her face and sighed. He listened to her mumble the phrase repeatedly and he couldn't help but smile.

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Because…be-because you are a cruel, cruel man." He leaned over and pressed his lips against the corners of her eyes before wiping the tears away. He lowered his lips to hers and pressed softly, doing it repeatedly until she stopped speaking. She looked up at him to see him still gazing down at her.

"I'm not lying, berry. Now tell me what you were going to say."

Ichigo glared up at him, pouting. "I refuse to." The blunet just smirked, grinding his still buried hard-on up against her sweet spot. She gasped and shuddered.

"You were saying," he responded, pushing himself up onto the palms of his hands. "I have no problem teasing you until you tell me."

"Bu-but you already know."

"Tell me again." Ichigo looked away, folding her arms across her breasts. She mumbled the words, but Grimmjow couldn't hear. He pulled out and slammed back in, just to still again. "Didn't hear ya, Ichi." Ichigo glared up at her boyfriend, her toes curling into the sheets and her clit throbbing.

"I said I love you…bastard." Grimmjow smirked and rose to a kneeling position. He grabbed her legs by the ankles and spread them wide.

"I love you, too," he said before he started to bring them both to a pleasurable climax.

* * *

Ichigo laid there in Grimmjow's arms, watching the man sleep peacefully. He was such a bad liar, saying that he hadn't been tired. She knew he had to be exhausted after being away from home so long and doing nothing but working. She listened to his deep breathing, feeling his strong arms wrapped around her. She reached her hand out and ran it through his limp hair. It laid low across his brow and she noticed it had grown a bit longer since he had left.

Scooting closer, she buried her face closer to his chest. She couldn't believe he had said those words. She felt like she was dreaming so much so, that she needed to hear them again. She needed to know that he had really said what he had said. Did he, in fact, love her? Was he just saying what she wanted to hear? She couldn't help think that he was lying to her. Her mind kept reeling back to that number she had found the day before. She knew it was just a phone number, but that could lead to other things that she didn't even want to think about.

After being with Grimmjow for a little over five months, she just didn't want to even think about what would happen if the blunet left her. After being with Ishida for so long, going through the neglectful marriage, she didn't want to be in the same position again. She didn't want to be in fear that someone or something was taking Grimmjow away from her.

She wanted this to be it. She knew she was still young, but true love wasn't an everytime thing. There was only one person out there for you, some people being able to find their soul mate, while others spent a whole lifetime without them. It sounded so silly, soul mates and such, but she was just like every other girl. She wanted to be with the man she was meant to be with. She wanted to be with a man who was going to cherish and love her. Grimmjow had yet to let her down in any department, turning out to be everything Ichigo had ever hoped for.

Of course, he was a little temperamental sometimes and he was a pervert. He was loud, obnoxious and slightly sadistic, but Ichigo wouldn't have him any other way. He was everything Grimmjow. And he was everything Ichigo could possibly want.

* * *

Ichigo hummed as she threw down in the kitchen, creating a large and delicious breakfast. She felt a little rejuvenated after a great romp and some much needed sleep. Grimmjow being home was icing on the cake. It was Christmas, it was snowing and it was perfect. She had contacted her dad and wished her family a Merry Christmas (after Shiro jabbed her about Grimmjow). She smiled as she flipped another pancake onto the large white circular plate. Turning off the fire, she made her way to the table and set them down.

"Grimmjow! Breakfast is ready!" She gazed down at the plentiful fluffy apple cinnamon pancakes. The scrambled eggs were yellow and looked so delectable sprinkled with cheese. The sausage was juicy and just waiting to be gobbled down. Ichigo was glad Grimmjow wasn't into traditional Japanese breakfasts. She truly did adore pancakes.

She looked up to see Grimmjow making his way over. She was still so happy he was finally home. It had felt so awkward being alone in that apartment. The presence of the blunet kept her calm and comfortable.

"Looks good." She made her way over to a chair and sat down, as did Grimmjow. They began to eat as Grimmjow spoke about his trip. There wasn't much to talk about other than work, work, work, but Ichigo listened nonetheless. She listened to Grimmjow badmouth incompetent people and talk about all the older men who wanted to be apart of his conglomerate. Ichigo always forgot that Grimmjow ran a multi-billion dollar company, just like Urahara. The man was so down to earth about life and didn't really have a stuck-up complex about much. He wasn't the type who flashed money around and even though he enjoyed the finer things, he didn't spend a fortune on complete and utter nonsense. He was willing to work hard for anything, thinking if he could do it himself, why pay other people to do it.

"Grimm…" Ichigo looked down at her food, pushing around a few pieces of egg. She looked up to see him gazing at her. "Uhm, I wanted to talk about something that has been bothering me."

"Is it about what I said last night? I was telling you the truth. I do love-"

"No, no it's not about that." Ichigo could feel the blush started to rise across her cheeks at what Grimmjow was about to say.

"Uhm, it's about something I found the other day in your-"

_DING DONG _

"…Who the hell could that be?" Grimmjow grumbled. He was about to rise from his chair when Ichigo beat him to it.

"I'll get it!" She quickly made her way to the door, glad that she had been saved by the doorbell. She had been so nervous to ask about that woman. Making it to the door, she looked through the hole and saw an executive deliveryman. Frowning, she opened the door and spoke with the man. She signed for the package and closed the door behind her. Looking down at the rectangular package, she saw Grimmjow's name on it. She started to make her way back to the kitchen when she stopped dead at the sender's name. _Mila Rose._ She could feel her hands gripping the sides of the box tightly, so much that they were turning white.

Who was this woman? Why was her number in Grimmjow's rolodex? Why was she sending him packages on Christmas? She was ruining a perfect day for Ichigo. She was someone coming in between her and Grimmjow.

She stiffly made her way back to the table, still gazing at the upsetting package.

"Ichi, who was it?"

"Package…for you," Ichigo responded in a monotone voice. She felt herself drop the package onto the table and seat herself back into her chair.

"Package? From who?" The blunet looked down at the sender's name, unaware of how Ichigo was assessing his reaction. His eyes widened a little and he gave a tiny smirk before he silently excused himself from the table, taking the box with him. Ichigo gazed at her retreating boyfriend with hurt and confused eyes. _What the hell is going on? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell!_ She sneered and angrily rose from the table and made her way towards his office. She stopped at the slightly closed door and reached her hand out. When she heard Grimmjow's voice she froze.

"…Yeah, I just got it."

Ichigo listened to the tone of Grimmjow's voice. He spoke with passion, softly as if he was breathing into the woman's ear. Ichigo could feel her breathing start to come out in pants and her chest felt constricted. She didn't like this. She didn't want Grimmjow to speak to anyone that way.

"Yeah, you are amazing. I can't thank you enough." Ichigo's mahogany eyes enlarged and she gripped at the fabric above her chest. He had said he loved her. So why? Why was he talking to this woman like so? "Yeah, I'll show you around town when you arrive. Just don't try anything funny like you always do."

"…You know why, Mila. Don't play ignorant."

"Yeah, yeah and that was in high school, it's different now." Ichigo backed away from the door and made her way back to the table, sitting down softly on the chair. Who was that woman? Grimmjow had known her since high school? High school. That was such a long time. She couldn't compare with that. She didn't enjoy this at all. She had to find out exactly who this woman was.

* * *

**January 15, XXXX**

Ichigo sat at her desk, typing away on her computer. Christmas was finally over and New Year's had been very…titillating. She and Grimmjow had gone to a party that Rangiku hosted and though she was feeling down about the incident with her boyfriend, her best friend refused to let her mope around. She ended up having the time of her life and woke up with a horrible hangover the next morning.

Grimmjow seemed to be fine the morning after and decided to make Ichigo breakfast in bed. Those kinds of actions made her doubt about the blunet having a love affair. He was always so dedicated to everything he did for Ichigo. He just didn't seem like the type that would cheat. She glanced away from the electronic and looked at her calendar. That woman was coming into town (from the conversation Grimmjow had had with her) and the blunet was suppose to be taking her to lunch today. Ichigo refused to let this opportunity pass her by.

She hated the word, spying, but it was exactly what she and Rangiku were about to do. She had told Urahara that she would be taking a long lunch to take care of some business. He didn't seem to mind, but that was how her godfather usually acted, so carefree about any and everything.

When lunch rolled around she was quick to escape her desk before anyone came to ask her questions. Most people still glared her away because she was a 'home-wreaking harlot'. She still got nasty emails and some times horrible post-it notes, but Ichigo couldn't really do much about it. She just hoped that it didn't escalate into something more serious.

She was going to meet Rangiku at the restaurant Grimmjow and that woman was scheduled to eat. She had found out the time and place from a reliable source with long green hair. Nel was an absolute lifesaver and she was glad that she had become a little closer to her.

She sat in the taxicab, her legs shaking with so much nervousness. She decided not to take her car, in fear that Grimmjow would see it. She was already doing something against her own judgment and she didn't want to incriminate herself even more. The closer she got to he place the more her body shook. They pulled up in front of a tradition Japanese restaurant and she stepped out of the vehicle, giving the driver the fare.

She quickly made her way inside and a hostess immediately helped her find where her friend was. She was glad that Rangiku had found a spot that was very inconspicuous. It was hidden from everything, but they were still able to see a large amount of the restaurant.

Rangiku looked up with her crystal blue eyes and smiled at Ichigo. "I didn't think you would make it in time."

"I left quickly. I still feel weird about this, Ran. I mean spying on Grimmjow? Should I really be doing this?" Ichigo situated herself onto the pillow sitting on the tatami floor and started to drum her fingers against the low dark wood table. She was so nervous.

"It'll be okay. All we are doing is having lunch together."

* * *

Ichigo slipped another piece of beef into her mouth and chewed it slowly. Her back turned to the rest of the restaurant, while Rangiku kept lookout. They had been there for some time and the man had yet to show up. Had Nel lied to her about the restaurant? Maybe she was covering for her boss. "Ichigo-chan, I don' think he's coming." She could hear the disappointment in the woman's voice.

Ichigo sighed and set her chopsticks down. "Maybe you're right. I guess I can't complain, though. It was nice having lunch with you. It's really been a long time." Rangiku smiled. It really had been a while since they hung out. It always sucked when either of them was too busy with life to actually hang out.

"No worries. We have a lifetime to hang out. And you know you can always call on me or Hime."

Paying and leaving, after saying her goodbyes to Rangiku, Ichigo stepped out of the small establishment. She sighed to herself and glanced out into the street. She needed to get back to work before Urahara started calling her, crying about things. She started to make her way towards the parking lot connected to the restaurant and noticed a black town car in the parking lot. Stopping immediately, she backed up and slid up against the wall. Peeking from around the building, her eyes zeroed in on spiky blue hair. _Grimmjow?_ She hadn't seen him in the restaurant so why was she seeing him now? She continued to watch and her eyes widened when she saw a woman step out from the back door of the place. _She's so beautiful._

Her hair was long, flowing and a deep rich color of brown. She had hazel-green eyes and was quite voluptuous, giving Rangiku a little competition. She watched with wide frantic eyes as the woman conversed with her boyfriend. She noticed the not so subtle touches and gestures the woman made. Ichigo could feel something in her boiling over. She couldn't figure out if it was anger or sadness. She continued to watch and her body felt heavy when she saw the woman press her lips against Grimmjow's cheek.

It couldn't be. She had to be seeing things. She could feel the prickling in her eyes and the signs of tears forming. It just wasn't possible. Grimmjow couldn't be cheating on her. She shook her head and quickly pulled away from the edge of the building. She started making her way to the edge of the street and called out for a cab.

When one arrived, she quickly slipped inside and sat in the back, heading to her destination. She had to get away from the scene. She couldn't look at the two of them anymore. She clenched her hands against her khaki pants. It just wasn't right.

* * *

Stepping off of the elevator, she slowly made her way down towards her desk. She was so into her own little world, that she didn't notice the various people whispering amongst themselves. She finally made it towards her desk and plopped down in her office chair. She gazed down at the carpeted floor, unseeing and unmoving. She didn't even notice when Urahara stepped up towards her desk or the fact that he was speaking to her.

"Kurosaki-chan?" She glanced up to see her boss and turned her full attention to him.

"Yes, sir." Urahara gazed into her eyes, seeing the normal light in them diminished. Even her normal scowl was turned into a distressful frown. He hated to have to do this now, but he had no choice.

"I need to speak with you. Come into my office, please." Ichigo nodded, rising from her chair and following behind her boss. He closed the door behind them and she stood in front of his desk. "Maybe you should sit down. It's quite important." Ichigo sat herself in the chair situated in front of Urahara's desk. She watched her godfather sit in his chair and waited for him to continue speaking.

"Ichigo…" The blond haired man sighed. "We have been getting quite a few complaints lately. Outraged women have been calling me and sending me emails about you."

"Wha?"

"It had been brought to my attention that your co-workers as well as my colleagues assume that you aren't fit to work her anymore. They say you are giving the company a bad name."

"What!" Ichigo continued to gaze at her boss. She wasn't sure exactly what to say. People were pushing their noses into her business **again** and trying to screw her life over. "What have they been saying?"

"I refuse to repeat their exact words, but none of them were compliments. They are demanding that I let you go."

"You're firing me!" Ichigo shoot up from the chair and glared down at her boss. "I did nothing wrong and you are firing me!"

"I-Ichigo-chan, please don't yell."

"Fuck that, Urahara! I can't believe you are letting them win! They have been trying to get rid of me for years! And…and now, you are letting them get exactly what they want!"

"My hands are tied, Ichigo." The orange haired woman gazed down at her boss before looking away. She placed her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes. "I'm sorry." He truly was sorry. He never wanted to let Ichigo go. She had been the best employee, but it was a matter of majority vote. He frowned to himself. He hated that they were manipulating the situation so much.

"…You know…whatever." Ichigo shakily turned on her heel and started making her way back to her desk, ignoring that her ex-boss was calling for her. She grabbed a box from the side of her desk, dumping out the contents and started to grab her belongings from drawers and cabinets. One thing had lead to another that day. First Grimmjow and now she had been fired. Maybe she should have stayed home in bed. Maybe she should have never stepped foot out of the door.

She just couldn't believe her luck. She picked up the box and stared down at her desk. She really was going to miss working there. It had been the best and quite frankly, the only job she ever had. She started making her way towards the elevator, glaring at the women snickering and smiling smugly her way. _Those bitches._ Every single one of them could kiss her sweet behind.

She stopped when she reached the elevator and noticed the little midget who started all of this, the one woman who hated her the most. The dark haired woman looked her way, smiling wide as she made her way over.

"Ichigo? Where are you going?" she asked in the most innocent way possible. The woman looked at Ichigo's box of belongings and gasped in artificial shock. "Did you get fired? Oh no, that's terrible." Ichigo continued to glare down at the smaller woman, feeling the chain around her control, breaking slowly. "It goes to show you. **Sluts** don't belong seated behind desks."

Ichigo's deep mahogany eyes burned with hatred and she dropped her box to the floor. Before anyone saw, she swung at the woman, knocking her off her feet. She gazed down at the bleeding nose on the petite woman before grabbing her box and pressing the button for the elevator. It dinged and she stepped in, turning her attention towards the office floor. As the doors closed, she watched as women rushed over towards Rukia, trying to help her up and fix her bleeding nose.

She saw some of the women glare at her and she just murderously glared back. "…Go fuck yourselves."

* * *

:O IDEK, but hope you enjoyed. Please review and see you next chapter.


	11. Misunderstood

New Chapter! :D No extravagant warnings.

Chapter 10: Misunderstood

Ichigo was furious with the world. She couldn't believe how many things had blown up in her face. First her boyfriend was having some kind of love affair with some beautiful hussy and now she had been fired. She frowned as she drove towards the home she and Grimmjow shared. What the hell did she do to deserve all this? Was she seriously not allowed to be happy? Was she meant to spend the rest of her life sad and alone?

She chuckled dryly, gripping the steering wheel in her car. Today was just a load of bullshit. She had lost the job that she worked her ass off at for years. Those bitches couldn't keep themselves out of her business. And Grimmjow couldn't even keep his dick in his pants. And that wasn't even the sour thing about it. Ichigo scowled at the fact that Grimmjow had just said that he loved her. **He** loved **her**! But now she thought it was load of utter crap. The blue haired man had to be lying to her about the love he claimed to have.

Ichigo bit her bottom lip, wanting to practically gnaw it off. She didn't understand why things had to always be taken from her. She didn't understand why love seemed to never work out for her. She was lucky with Renji. Even though the man was her first, it never took a turn for the worst. They were still good friends till' this day and she wouldn't have that any other way. Ishida had been the love of her life, she thought. She had wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wanted to have a family and grow old, something she had never thought about until she started dating him. She thought it would be perfect, but it had turned into a complete nightmare.

But from it she met Grimmjow. From the five and a half months they had been together, everything seemed to be going fine. Of course she had her doubts, but he had been the perfect boyfriend. He cherished her and gave her everything she could possibly want. But in the end, he was cheating on her. Okay, she didn't know that for a fact, but all the signs pointed to a love affair. She should probably just ask him, but she was scared of the answer she would get. She was scared that Grimmjow would say that he loved that other woman and would leave her.

She whined in frustration over her situation. She didn't know what she should do. Pulling into the underground garage, she drove her car into the designated spot. Putting the car into park, she turned off the car and leaned back in the seat. She saw the box of belongings in the back seat and frowned. She would have to find another job soon. She doubted Grimmjow would let her stay at his place without money coming in, but she didn't think she could even do such a thing. Though she loved to cook and clean up after Grimmjow's itsy bitsy messes, she wasn't the housewife type.

She glanced over to the side and frowned when she saw Grimmjow's car parked in the spot next to hers. The man was supposed to be at work, so why was he home? She quickly exited her car, completely forgetting her belongings and stormed towards the elevators. Jabbing the button with her thumb, she could feel herself getting angrier and angrier as the time flew by.

She stepped into the lift and pressed the button that went to her floor. Finally making it up, she listened as the bell dinged and she stepped out. She quickly walked to he door, pulling out her key-card and slipping it into the slot. She pushed open the door and peeked around it, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She scowled at the quietness in the apartment and slipped inside. She quietly walked down the small hallway, passing the bedroom. She didn't notice anything in the open room and continued to make her way into the living area.

She stopped dead when she saw the brown haired woman sitting on the couch. Ichigo could feel her blood boiling just at the sight of her.

"Ichi?" The orange haired woman glared over her shoulder, not caring if she was giving Grimmjow a murderous look. "Wh-what are you doing home so early?"

"I should be asking you that, _Jeagerjaques_." Ichigo's anger seemed to grow when Grimmjow gulped. "Who the hell is that on **our** couch?"

"No one. Just…just a friend."

"Oh?" Ichigo arched her brow, turning her attention back to the living room and made her way over to stand in front of the women. She was even prettier up close and her body was practically on display in the figure hugging dress. "Hello," Ichigo greeted. "I don't think we've met. I'm Ichigo, Grimmjow's **girlfriend**. Who might you be?"

Ichigo made herself comfortable on the couch next to the woman and reveled in the bewildered expression. "Uh…" The woman glanced over to see Grimmjow seating himself on the chair across from them. "I'm Mila Rose, a friend of Grimmjow's from high school."

"High school? I never knew." Ichigo glared over towards her boyfriend. "I wonder why I never knew that." Turning her attention back towards the woman, she smiled politely. "So, what brings you here? To our home, when Grimmjow is supposed to be at his job, working, instead of being here."

"Ichigo. It's not what it looks like."

"Oh? It's not. Because it looks like you are sneaking behind my back to see some woman I know nothing about. Is that not what's going on?" Ichigo was livid and she knew she wasn't acting her normal "don't give a damn" self. Today just wasn't her day and she would let everyone know that.

"Ichigo…"

"I saw you, Grimmjow!" The man quickly shut his mouth and frowned at his girlfriend. "I saw you earlier today. At lunch with…this!"

"Excuse me-"

Ichigo pointed her finger at the woman, her body throbbing with anger. "You aren't allowed to talk. This has nothing to do with you. I want to hear what Grimmjow has to say in his defense," Ichigo said, glaring at the woman. Mila Rose's face quickly pale and she quickly became quiet. Ichigo looked over to see Grimmjow scowling at her. "…I'm waiting."

"I think it's time for you to leave, Mila. I'll call you later." Grimmjow rose from the chair and escorted the woman out. Ichigo sat there with her face buried in her hands. She didn't need this right now. She didn't enjoy feeling like her life was falling apart. She started to hyperventilate, trying to understand what was going on. "Ichigo, what the fuck is your problem today?

Grimmjow froze when he saw his girlfriend rocking back and forth on the couch, her face buried in her palms. He could hear the soft sobbing and sighed before making his way over and sitting next to her. "Ichigo…" She quickly pushed herself against Grimmjow, burying her face into his chest. "What the hell is going on?"

"I-I know that…that you-you're cheating on me," Ichigo sobbed.

"Cheating on you? What the hell gave you that idea?" Ichigo pushed herself closer to Grimmjow and the man couldn't help but wrap his arms around her. "Ichi, I'm not cheating on you."

"Then who the hell was she!" Ichigo's muffled voice sounded.

"A friend."

"Why were you keeping her a secret?"

"So this wouldn't happen. Misunderstandings. I just didn't want to deal with it."

"Then you should have just said something about her from the beginning."

"If I did, you would have been asking all sorts of questions and I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Ichigo pulled away and looked up at Grimmjow with teary mocha eyes.

"Surprise? What surprise? The fact that you've been going around town with her?" Grimmjow sighed and pulled away from Ichigo. She watched him leave them room and frowned, listening to what he was doing. "Grimmjow?"

"I was supposed to give you this on Christmas, but it wasn't completed yet. I had to get the finishing touches put on it today. During lunch." Ichigo watched Grimmjow seat back on the couch, holding a square black case.

"Wh-what is it?" Grimmjow gave a lop-sided grin and held it out to her.

"Open it and see." Ichigo slowly reached for the box and held it in her shaky hands. "I wasn't really sure what to get, but I guessed it would suit you." She stared at it for a moment before cautiously opening it. She could feel tears start to roll down her face as she gazed at what was in the box. "Mila-Rose was a friend from high school, but she also owns a few high-end jewelry stores. When I was in New York I was getting this made for you. Since I had to leave before it was finished, she shipped it and came down here so that she could help me with the finishing touches to it."

Ichigo sniffled, trying to get her tears to stop falling. She had the wrong idea about what was going on the whole time. She let her doubt get the better of her and started to think that maybe she wasn't even good enough for Grimmjow anymore. All she did was doubt his love and tried to make it seem as if he was really out to hurt her intentionally.

In the box sat a white gold charm bracelet. Ichigo didn't care much for jewelry because she knew she would always lose really expensive things. Most of the jewelry she wore was fake, bought at clothing boutiques. Her engagement and weeding ring had been the only thing she had that was close to expensive and that didn't even have diamonds in it. She let her fingers ghost over the sparkling bracelet. Picking it up, she looked at the different charms, all made of diamonds. A small strawberry was made out of red and green gems, while there was a black diamond crescent moon. Next was a piece of chocolate and Ichigo chuckled at it. The numbers 1 and 5 came next encrusted in diamonds as well and the last charm was a small sitting blue panther.

Ichigo leaned over, pressing the side of her head against Grimmjow's shoulder. "Thank you. It's beautiful." Ichigo felt ashamed with herself. She couldn't believe how she acted in front of that woman. She watched Grimmjow's long fingers wrap around the bracelet and she let it go. She watched him unlock it and slip it around her wrist before locking it again. "I feel bad for what I said in front of that woman. Maybe I should…apologize."

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell her what you said." Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo and see how she was gazing at the bracelet. "So I guess you really like it."

"I love it. It's perfect. I didn't really get you anything, though."

"I don't need anything. I got everything I want." Ichigo looked up and smiled at Grimmjow. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his.

"…I love you."

"Love you, too." Ichigo could feel her face heat up at the already known confession. She still hadn't gotten used to hearing the words come from his mouth. "So…what are you doing home so early, anyway?"

"Oh…I got fired today."

"…Oh." Grimmjow stared out in front of him before frowning and looking back towards Ichigo with large sapphire eyes. "You were what!" Ichigo giggled at his reaction. She knew it wasn't funny news, but the man's reactions to things lately were just priceless.

* * *

Ichigo sighed, setting her cell phone down for the seventh time that day. Call after call and she still couldn't find any place that was hiring. No one needed a secretary or assistant and she wasn't sure she could even do any other kind of job. She had been at her job for years, ever since she graduated high school.

She leaned back in the booth at the small cafe she was sitting at. It had been a few days since she lost her job and the days seemed to have dragged on. It was hard when she was so used to getting up early in the morning. She had been seeing Grimmjow off and the blunet didn't seem to mind it one bit. In fact he seemed ecstatic that Ichigo wasn't going to be at work all day. He said it would give him a chance to sneak home at lunch for some much-needed strawberry. Ichigo smiled at that. The man was truly a pervert.

She looked down at the charm bracelet that now adorned her wrist. Ever since Grimmjow placed it there, she had yet to take it off, unless she was in the shower. It was as if it was a part of her now. It was a piece of Grimmjow that she could take around with her. She reached for the little blue panther, thumping it and smiled. She knew it was to represent her blue haired boyfriend. It was actually her favorite charm, other than the chocolate.

She was so happy about how things had turned out with him. She was glad that she didn't have to worry about him cheating on her. She was glad that she didn't have to doubt the love he had for her, because he did in fact love only her. She wondered what would be the next step in their relationship. They had already dated for a little over five months. Grimmjow had already met her family and they were living together. They were comfortable around each other. They could share their problems and even though they had arguments, they seemed to always get passed them.

Ichigo didn't even want to think about marriage now. She wanted her relationship with him to stay fresh for as long as possible. She had made the mistake of a quick marriage before and it didn't turn out to well. She was still young and in her prime and she would enjoy their honeymoon phase for as long as she could. She wondered if she could spice things up with their love life or if it was even needed. Now that she was out of a job for a while, she figured she could put most of her time into her relationship with Grimmjow. It wasn't like she needed the money. She had saved up plenty and living with Grimmjow was more than what you would call privileged.

Ichigo stared down at her half eaten chocolate cake and started to pick at it. She sometimes even wondered about kids. She didn't know how Grimmjow felt about them, but she absolutely adored children. She guessed it was something passed down from her mother or just a woman thing. She looked down at her stomach, wondering what it would be like to have something of Grimmjow's growing inside of her. She knew they had been having a lot of unprotected sex and even though she was using a type of contraceptive she still knew there was a possibility of her getting pregnant. She had always wondered about that since they first met. The man hadn't even used a condom the first time. They were both clean of diseases, getting checked at least once a month, but she wondered if Grimmjow thought about getting her pregnant.

He knew that she was on the pill and even if there was a risk of her getting pregnant he still let loose inside her. She wondered if that was a sign that Grimmjow was actually ready for children. She smiled at the thought of actually being a mother. She thought about the sounds of small feet running around their home and seeing a small head of blue or orange hair. She wondered how good of a father Grimmjow would be.

Ichigo scowled to herself. She was turning into such a girl. "Ichigo?" The orange haired woman looked over her shoulder to see a man she hadn't seen a long time.

"…Ishida?" She wasn't even sure if it was the same man. He seemed taller and his shoulders seemed broader than she remembered. He was clad in a gray pinstriped suit with a deep blue tie and Ichigo could see just how filled out he had gotten. His hair had grown a little longer and framed his now more defined face. Ichigo found herself staring before she cleared her throat. She had always thought Ishida was cute, but when did he turn into a total heartthrob? "I-it's been a long time. You look…different." He smirked and Ichigo felt herself blush.

"Yeah, I guess I grew a bit," he said as he walked over to her booth. "How are you? You still look as beautiful as ever." Ichigo coughed into her hand and watched Ishida sit across from her.

"Uhm, thank you. And I'm fine, I guess." Ichigo frowned when she realized that the classifieds were sitting on the tabletop for all to see. "…Looking for a job," she mumbled.

"A job? What happened to your job with Urahara-san?"

"I, uhm, I was fired." The Quincy's eyes enlarged slightly at the surprising news. He had known that Ichigo loved that job dearly and had been at it for the longest.

"I apologize. That's very unsettling for you, I'm sure." Ichigo just shrugged and went back to picking at her dessert.

"I'm okay with it, I guess. I should have known it would happen eventually. Most of the people there didn't like me anyway. They were just waiting for me to screw up so they could throw me out." Ichigo looked up to see Ishida gazing at her with an unreadable expression. "Uhm, how are you? It's really been a long time."

"I'm doing great. Work is going great as usual. I moved to a place much closer to the hospital. It was too much of a hassle to drive so far away."

"So you finally sold the apartment." The dark haired man nodded and Ichigo seemed a little sad about that. She knew it was no longer her place of residence, but she did love that apartment. "Well that's good. How is your love life?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ichigo frowned; gazing at the man she once called her husband. Did she really want to know about the women he was with now? She had a right to know, right? He knew about Grimmjow, so couldn't she be nosey as well. She nodded and waited for him to speak. "Well, if you must know. I am dating someone. …It's Tatsuki."

Ichigo narrowed her eyes, trying to remember that name. She really was bad with names. Her eyes went wide and Uryu could practically see the gold flecks in them. "You're dating Tatsuki! Holy hell!" Ichigo was more than surprised. She quickly remembered the brash, brawny and smart girl that she went to high school with. "H-how is she doing these days?" Ichigo was actually excited about that. It meant that Arisawa could keep the Quincy in check. She knew that dark haired woman was totally dominating the relationship.

"She's doing well. She's traveling for a while. She's competing in the International Women's Boxing Tournament, so you know how dedicated she always was about her fighting." Ichigo nodded. She could understand that, but she was surprised about was the fact that Ishida was talking so highly about Tatsuki. She couldn't remember the Quincy ever talking about her in such a way. She frowned, this was getting really depressing. She guessed she couldn't complain though. She had Grimmjow and that was all that really mattered.

"Well, I'm glad you found someone for you, Uryu. You seem genuinely happy now."

"Just like you." Ichigo smiled at him and nodded. She was happy now, so she guessed he was allowed happiness as well. Ishida looked down at his watch and sighed. "Well, I should get going. I have a shift tonight and I really just came in to get some coffee." He rose up from the table and Ichigo watched him with sepia eyes.

"It was nice seeing you again, Uryu."

"You too, Ichigo." She watched him leave before tuning her attention towards the large glass window. She guessed it was time for her to get going as well.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she walked down the sidewalk. She really wasn't ready to go home yet. She felt like she should be doing something important. She passed by a few shops, looking into the windows. She saw the cute outfits in varieties of different colors, but it wasn't what she was looking for. She saw shoes on display and purses, but it still wasn't what she wanted. She stopped in front of a hair salon and gazed at the women inside. Frowning, she reached her hand up and ran it through her orange locks. She looked down at the straight pieces and wondered if it was time for something new. She smirked big and made her way into the salon.

She asked if someone could fill her in today ad she was lucky to be able to get an appointment. After sitting in the chair for what felt like hours it was finally her turn and she felt a little more nervous.

"So, what can I do for you today? Wash? Color? A Trim?"

Ichigo stared at herself in the large mirror. She gulped and breathed out slowly. "I want it all off."

"All of it?" Ichigo opened the book she had been looking at and pointed to a hairstyle. "Are you sure?"

"…Yes." Ichigo watched as the stylist started to snip away at her hair. Long locks of orange fell to the floor and Ichigo thought she would have a heart attack. She had been growing the hair since she was a little girl. It was the same hair her mother used to braid, the same hair Yuzu used to play with, but now it was gone. Ichigo thought she would have a conniption the moment the stylist stopped cutting. She didn't realize how short it was being cut.

She slowly and shaky reached her hand up and ran it through short limp locks. "Oh my God," she whispered. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!"

"Calm down, honey. It will look cute once I'm finish." Ichigo swallowed before nodding slowly. She just hoped it would come out all right.

* * *

Ichigo tried to keep her mind off of her hair. She thought that making dinner before Grimmjow got home would do the trick, but she found herself pulling at the short locks. It was just so short and she wondered if Grimmjow would even like it. She frowned as she looked down at the rice in the cooker. She knew she would have to distract him, so after leaving the salon she had went to buy something sexy to put on. Not being able to find anything, she realized she still had the outfit she had bought when she went Christmas shopping.

She quickly finished preparing the food, making sure to turn the stove onto simmer so she wouldn't burn the food she had been cooking. She quickly stepped into the shower and washed up; making sure everything was smooth as a baby's bottom. The hair the normal adorned her hot box was clean and free of orange curls. She wanted to look like a new woman when that man of hers came home.

After finishing, she quickly stepped out and dried off. Wrapping the towel around her body, she headed back into the bedroom and straight towards the closet.

"Ichigo, I'm home!" Ichigo cursed and ran into the closet and quickly started looking for the powder blue baby doll and matching panties.

"I'll be out in a moment! Help yourself to dinner!" She quickly threw the towel off and slipped into the lacy underwear before sliding the top over her and down her torso. She fixed her chest into the top and walked out. She went to her draw and grabbed a pair of gray shorts, slipping them on. She grabbed the lotion sitting on top of the dresser and quickly made her legs and arms glisten with the unscented moisturizer. She looked in the mirror to fix her hair and make sure it looked decent. "Okay Ichigo." She took a deep breath. "You can do this." She posed in front of the mirror before throwing her hands in the air and walking back out towards the kitchen area.

Ichigo saw Grimmjow making a plate of food, still clad in his immaculate and expensive suit pants. His light blue silk shirt was unbuttoned and she could see a peek of pectoral muscles. Ichigo licked her lips and casually made her way towards the table.

"How was work?" Ichigo asked in her normal voice.

"Same as it always is. Nothing new to report. How was the job hunting?" Ichigo pouted at the fact that Grimmjow hadn't looked over at her yet.

"It was okay, but I still haven't found one."

"Don't worry, Ichigo. You will find a new job," he responded, grabbing the fork that was sitting by his plate. "Besides, you have all the…time…in…the…" Grimmjow's eyes locked onto Ichigo's hair and his brows creased in confusion. "Ichigo?"

"…Yes?" She continued to gaze at him, seeing a variety of emotions run through his eyes. She started to pull on the edge of the baby doll in nervousness.

"…" Grimmjow was stunned to silence as he gazed at Ichigo's hair.

"Gr-Grimmjow?" She started to walk closer to him and she could see that his eyes really were glued to her hair. "D-does it look bad?" She started to pull at one of the spiky strands. She looked up at him with her big expressive brown eyes. She stepped closer and reached for his plate, setting it back down on the counter. She pressed up close to him, letting her breasts rub up against his chest.

"Wha-What did you do to your…hair?"

"I cut it. You don't like it?" Grimmjow gulped and his eyes lowered to gaze into Ichigo's eyes before looking back up. He wasn't exactly sure of what to say. Ichigo had been beautiful with the long flowing apricot hair, but now. Now she was just…

"Sexy…" Ichigo's eyes went large and she saw Grimmjow hands rise from the corner of her eye. She felt it slowly run through her now short locks and wondered if he really thought it was sexy.

"R-Really?" Grimmjow continued to let his hands run through the still soft orange locks. Ichigo did in fact look sexy. Her angular face was perfect for the short spikes. They were chaotic and seemed to have a mind of their own. He let his eyes trail down further and saw the see through fabric wrapped around her curvy breasts. He could actually feel the nipples pushing against his chest and wondered how he hadn't felt them before.

"Yeah, really. What, uh, were you thinking when you decided to get it cut?" Ichigo shrugged and looked away.

"Just was thinking it's time for a change is all. I think it's time for a new me."

"As long as you stay the Ichigo I fell in love with." Ichigo looked up, her cheeks blushing and a small smile starting to show on her lips.

"…Of course."

Grimmjow smirked and leaned over, brushing his lips against hers. "That a girl."

* * *

:DD OH YEAH! So no cheating drama anymore... So I've been wondering, if anyone wants to see Grimmjow and Ichigo go through something during this story. Or if you have any ideas of things you want to see in this story. I am welcome to ideas as long as they aren't over the top. This will be a long ongoing story as it will talk about Grimmjow and Ichigo's relationship and how they can keep it going. So ideas are welcomed for this story.

So if you have any, you can review with them and I hope to see you guys next chapter.


	12. Brand New

New Chapter! I want to thank you for everyone who gave suggestions. There were so many good ones. Some of them will already be in the story, but some were just amazing. I want to thank: **dvaB aka Yumi, anon: yuki hana, cccccCc, Pawliine, -Kor-chan- and ezcap1st** for the suggestions. If anyone else has any suggestions feel free to let me know. Onward now.

Chapter 11: Brand New

Ichigo smiled to herself as she lay on the couch in the living room of her home. Her eyes were glued to the text in the book she had been reading since earlier that afternoon. She tried to take her mind off of the events of the past week, but she couldn't help the large smile that was across her face.

She reached her hand up and twirled a finger into the short locks she now had. She was surprised that she even went through with it. She had been dreading the idea after it had been cut, but now she didn't regret it at all. It made her feel relaxed. The new style was much more manageable and Ichigo found that Grimmjow seemed to enjoy it a little more than she did. She caught him running his hands through her hair a little more often and she guessed it was just another thing to add to the list of things Grimmjow loved about her.

He had said it was easier to ravish her neck now that she had short locks and she noticed that he indeed leave a large amount of hickeys there. She sighed and lowered the book onto her lap, leaning back against the couch pillows. Everything had been going smoothly, though she was still out of a job. She had been searching and searching, but no one seemed to want to hire her. She had all the qualifications, years of experience, decent background. And she knew Urahara would give her a letter of recommendation.

She refused to be sour about her previous job. Urahara felt sorry for having to let her go and she understood that he couldn't always have everything his way. He had told her Kenpachi had been in an uproar, demanding that she be hired back, but the blond man wasn't able to do so. Ichigo smiled at the thought of the behemoth businessman. She guessed there were still some people that enjoyed her from her job.

Anyway, she had been told by a few of the employers that she was without a college degree, meaning that if she wanted the job she would have to go to college. She was never the kind that completely loved school, but she knew she did well. She guessed going straight to work after school only had some benefits. Now that she was out of the job she would have to go to college or be forced to take a job somewhere she felt wasn't for her. But did she really want to go to school just to become an assistant? Did she really want to do that job for the rest of her life?

She sighed and looked down at the cover of her book. If she ever went back to school, she wasn't sure what she should study. She knew she could do anything that she really wanted. She was still young, so there were plenty of opportunities left.

Maybe she could be a writer. She loved books, reading them and collecting a large variety of them. She frowned at that. She was never a creative person though. She looked down at her knee high striped socks, wiggling her toes. Maybe she could do something that had to do with fashion. She was always wearing the latest thing and coming up with her own trendy looks. She sighed, thinking about how she would probably get bored of that very quickly.

She looked up when she heard the soft steps of feet walking against hardwood floor. She watched Grimmjow, oblivious to her wandering eyes. She wondered if Grimmjow always knew what he wanted to do. Did he always want to follow in the footsteps of his father? Did he always want to be a businessman? She smiled to herself, looking at her boyfriend as he tried to make him something to eat. Rising up from her laying position, she made her way over and leaned against the counter to gaze up at him.

She always adored Grimmjow when he was in 'work mode'. That was the time that his face was always so serious and he wore the charming and fashionable black framed eyeglasses. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye and a small devilish smirk curled at his lips. She smiled back up at him and he went back to making him a small snack. Words didn't really need to be said between them most of the time, they could just enjoy each other's company. It's what she loved about her relationship with Grimmjow.

She looked down at his hands as they worked and grabbed things. Then it hit her, she knew what she could go to school for. A wide spread smile sat on her face and she leaned over the counter, kissing Grimmjow on the cheek.

"You are a genius!"

Grimmjow frowned to himself, watching his girlfriend dash out of the room.

"…Thank you? Though…I thought you were coming over here to help me," he mumbled to himself. He looked back down at his lop-sided sandwich, missing of all the things Ichigo usually put it on. He really sucked at those kinds of things.

* * *

Ichigo hummed as she rocked back and forth in her black suede flats. She was standing in line at the local college, getting ready to register for the the coming semster of school. She hadn't realized how close it was to the opening of classes and she had to hurry before she missed out. She would have done it at home, but Grimmjow had been incredibly horny and she didn't want to deal with him at that moment. She hated leaving him in the state, but she had better things to do that day. She looked down at her completed registration form, making sure she had all her classes filled out. She was excited. She didn't know if she would pursue this after graduating, but it was something fun to do while she thought it all through.

Cooking was her love above other things. She loved food and creating a variety of different dishes. Her mother had been a stay at home mom, mostly cooking a large variety of things. She had a loved for baking and Ichigo knew her love for the same thing came from her mother. She never got bored of food or of cooking. If she couldn't make a living out of it, at least she could do it for fun.

After a while it was her turn. She got settled and was enrolled for her first semester of college for the spring. She was ecstatic, beaming as she walked towards the exit. She never remembered being so happy about going to school before. She was always an outcast, but she hoped that at least if people didn't like her they would keep to themselves. She didn't want to have to start kicking ass like she did in high school.

Stepping out of the building, she looked up to see the sky a slate color. She frowned at the smell of rain and wondered if she should go home. She had wanted to look at the campus, but she didn't want to get caught in the rain. She pulled her burgundy petticoat tight around her and slipped her hands into her pocket.

"Maybe I should go shopping," she mumbled to herself, looking down at her shoes as she walked. "It might be nice to cook something warm for the night. Nikujaga sounds good. I can add a side of tempura and maybe some miso soup." Ichigo smiled, thinking of how Grimmjow would probably devour the whole entire table of food. The man never wanted to admit it, but he had a large appetite.

"Excuse me." Ichigo looked up when she heard a voice. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a tall and very handsome man standing in front of her. His skin was fair looking and he had large aqua green eyes. His lashes were long, giving him a somewhat youthful appearance. He had a bout of freckles across his narrow nose. His spiky raven hair looked almost like hers, but the lower part stopped at the base of his neck.

"Yes," she responded, not sure what the man actually wanted.

"Uh…well, I noticed you inside and I overheard that you are going to major in cooking. I kind of wanted to ask you a few things. Uhm, that is if you don't mind." Ichigo frowned, looking at the man as if he had lost his mind. She had never met a man so bold (well other than Grimmjow and Shiro). He had come up to a complete stranger, saying that he had listened in on her business and wanted some help. "Uh, I apologize if that came out sounding weird. It's just that I don't do much- any cooking and I kind of want to impress my parents when they come home for a visit."

"…Why can't you get a cook book or something, maybe hire a chef?"

"Oh, uhm, ha-ha. I can't really afford a chef. I'm just a lowly student." Ichigo's frown deepened. She felt bad for the guy, but she didn't know if she could really help him. She couldn't even teach Grimmjow how to make a simple dish.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'm the right person for that task. I really don't know where to start with helping you. I wish I could, but I wouldn't know where to begin." Ichigo watched the man's face turn sorrow and she felt her chest burst.

"Oh…I see, well okay. Uh, thanks anyway." Ichigo watched the man turn away and start to walk the opposite direction. She hated to see people like that. She started to nibble on her bottom lip, not sure what she should do. Sighing, she cursed to herself, hating her good-natured heart. She started jogging in his direction.

"Hey, wait!" The man looked over his shoulder, stopping in his tracks. She came up behind him, watching him turn his full attention to her. "Uh…maybe I can help you a little."

"Really!" Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Yes! …Oh, I'm Kaien, by the way. Shiba Kaien."

"...Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she stepped into the apartment. Kaien was very…different. At first she had felt a little uncomfortable around him, but the more she was around him, the more she saw that he wasn't all that bad. She had been right when she said that it was hard to teach him how to cook. He had been just as bad as Grimmjow, probably even a little bit worse. The man didn't know the difference between a yolk and a white of an egg and Ichigo wondered how he ever survived before.

She slipped out of her shoes and picked them up. Walking to the bedroom, she wondered what Grimmjow had done for the day. He hadn't called her the entire day and she wondered if he had been up to no good. She walked into the open bedroom, throwing her shoes into the closet. She started to slip out of her clothing, sighing at the feel of finally being free of clothing.

"Ichigo!" She heard Grimmjow call for her, but she ignored it to throw herself onto the bed and relax. It had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. She listened as the blunet walked into the bedroom. She shut her eyes and pretended to sleep. "I know your awake." She scowled and opened her eyes to stare up at the man standing at the edge of the bed.

"What?" she whined. "I'm sleepy." Grimmjow smirked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well too bad, we're going out tonight." Ichigo groaned and turned over, exposing herself to Grimmjow. She had already gotten over the blushing about being naked in front of him.

"Why?" she groaned. "Can't we just stay home and cuddle or something? Or maybe have sex? You were dying for it earlier today." Grimmjow's smirk widened and he rose from the bed.

"I'll fuck you later, but now we are going out." Ichigo pouted and kicked her feet like a child who wasn't getting her way. "Come on, I even bought you a dress." Ichigo froze and looked up at Grimmjow before sitting up completely. She wondered what the special occasion was.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo watched the blunet walk into the closet. She heard shuffling before he walked out with a long covered garment. He laid it across the bed and stared at her.

"A business party."

* * *

Ichigo frowned, staring at the room full of people. She didn't understand why she was even brought to such a party. Okay, maybe she did, but she wasn't the kind of person that should be going to these fancy smancy dinner parties. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow who just smiled down at her, taking a few glasses of champagne from the waiter that was walking around. He held one out to her and she scowled at it.

"I shouldn't take that, Grimmjow. I'm not good with alcohol."

"Just a bit. I'll keep an eye on you." Ichigo slowly took the glass from her boyfriend before glancing around the large ballroom. She had never seen so many fancy people in one room before. She knew they were all made of money and Grimmjow was one of them. She sighed and looked down at her deep blue shimmering gown. It clung to her curvaceous form and put her breasts on display. If she didn't know any better she would have thought Grimmjow purchased the dress just because it showed of way to much cleavage.

"What the hell is up with you and boobs?" Grimmjow chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I can't love my woman's breasts." Ichigo glared up at Grimmjow as they maneuvered through the party.

"No… you can't. Love something else," Ichigo hissed lowly. Grimmjow grinned, leaning over and pressed his lips against Ichigo's ears.

"I love everything about you. Is that okay?" The woman could feel a blush rising across her face and she quickly gulped the glass of champagne down. She really hoped he didn't tease her through the whole entire night.

Throughout the night, Ichigo was completely bored out of her mind. She didn't understand how Grimmjow could come to these parties and not fall asleep. She guessed it was because he was in CEO mode when it came to these things. She mostly just stood next to him and smiled, trying not to gouge her eyes out for pure entertainment. They walked around some more before they stepped up to a little old couple that seemed like they were made of riches and jewels. Ichigo had never seen so many diamonds and rubies on one person. The dress the older woman was wearing had to be custom made. It looked just that gorgeous.

"Ah, Grimmjow-san, it's so good of you to come tonight. I was worried you wouldn't want to stand around with us old farts." Ichigo found herself snorting at the comment and the man's deep green eyes turned her way. "This must be the one you were telling me about. Kurosaki-chan, I presume?" Ichigo blushed and nodded.

"How are you, Shiba-san?" Ichigo blinked her eyes when she listened to how Grimmjow was speaking to this man. She could hear a hint of respect in his voice and wondered exactly who this man was.

"I am doing fine. You know how my health rises and falls, but I am doing well at the moment. The reason I wanted you to join us this evening is because I wanted you to meet my son. He's studying at the local college so that he can take my place as head of the company soon."

Ichigo narrowed her eyes, trying to remember where she had heard the name, Shiba, before. She really was bad with names.

"I would be delighted to meet your son, Shiba-san. I must know who my future business partners will be." Ichigo frowned, trying to drown out the conversation as she looked around the party. She could feel Grimmjow's tug around her waist and she fell into step next to him as they started to walk. Her mind wondered and she thought back to earlier that day. The man she had spent all afternoon with, trying to help him learn how to cook. It had been fun and she knew that it would be the perfect thing to study. Her passion for food and new things made her enthusiasm that much more enhanced.

_What was his name again? Kin? Kisho? I know it started with a K._ _I hate to have to ask him again. That would seem rude. _

Ichigo was in her own little world and she didn't even notice that they had stopped walking. "Ichigo." She scowled to herself, still trying to figure that name out. "Ichigo."

"What?" She glared up at Grimmjow, only to see him with a amused smile on his face. She glanced over to see the old couple gazing at her and she coughed in her hand. "Uh, I apologize. I was thinking about something.

The man smiled and waved his hand. "It is quite alright, my child. My son should be over in just a moment. He wasn't ecstatic about coming to the party. He said something about cooking or some nonsense. The boy could never cook a thing in his life." The man chuckled, but all Ichigo could do was stare at him with large eyes. "Ah, here he comes." Ichigo looked over her shoulder and she felt her eyes would fall out of her socket.

_Oh shit! It's him. …And why does he look so good in a suit._

Ichigo's sienna eyes took in the fair skin and blue-green eyes. The spiky obsidian hair was pulled into a ponytail, the edges still as jagged as before. The man's three-piece suit was lavish and Ichigo wondered if this man had been lying about having no money at all. She narrowed her eyes at him and he stopped in his tracks, sweat starting to roll down his face.

"I-Ichigo?" The orange haired woman listened to the low growl that came from her boyfriend, but ignored it to glare at the black haired man before her. She didn't want to say anything in fear of jeopardizing Grimmjow's potential and present clientele. She watched the man step closer, standing next to his father and she looked away, trying to ignore how the green eyes were looking her over.

"Ah, Kaien, you know of Kurosaki-chan already?"

"Uh…yeah, I mean yes, I do. I met her at the college earlier today." Kaien couldn't take his eyes off of the curvaceous figure that was on display. Earlier that day, he had thought Ichigo was beautiful, but now that he could actually see her body, he could completely say that Ichigo was everything he could ever want in a woman. Not to mention she could cook her ass off. After meeting up a few times, he was going to ask her out, maybe try to lay on some charm, but he saw it was going to be much harder than that.

"Ha ha ha, what a small world it is," Kaien's father exclaimed.

Grimmjow's eyes were blazing and Ichigo wondered why the man looked so angry. "Indeed it is."

* * *

Grimmjow slammed the door closed, glaring at his girlfriend's back as she slipped off her shoes. "What the fuck was that, Ichigo?" Grimmjow knew he probably shouldn't get angry, but he hated when men gazed at what was his with such eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about, Grimmjow?"

"I'm talking about the lil' fucker who was practically tryna see through your dress." He followed behind her towards the bedroom and watched her start to undress. "You met him earlier? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important. He asked me to teach him how to cook and I did. Nothing more."

"You went to his house!" Grimmjow roared, making Ichigo flinch. She looked up into blazing neon blue eyes and wondered if she ever seen his eyes get that bright. "Why the hell didn't you fuckin' tell me this when you came home earlier!"

"Do I have to tell you everything, Grimmjow? I'm doing the same thing you did. You didn't tell me about Mila. You hid it behind my back and just did whatever the hell you wanted to." Ichigo let her dress fall to the floor and she stepped out of it. "I shouldn't have to tell you everything."

Ichigo made her way towards the closet, but jerked to a stop when Grimmjow's hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her towards him. She glared up into his eyes, trying not to show any fear in her body language. She really wasn't scared, but she never had anything to be scared about when it came to Grimmjow. The man was rough, but he wasn't abusive.

"So it's okay to do it, because I did the same thing," Grimmjow said, his voice sounding a little calmer than before. "Ichigo…okay I was wrong for not telling you about Mila and I apologized. I know what I did was untrustworthy, but Ichigo what you did was pretty careless. What would have happened if he wasn't such a nice guy?"

"I can take care of myself, Grimmjow. I can fight my own battles."

"You're too nice." Ichigo saw the anger start to dim and sighed. "I know you're strong, but what if he had taken you by surprise? Then what, huh? Most men are vile creatures, me being one of them. You don't know what he was thinking. He could have attacked you."

Ichigo frowned and tried to pull away, but the grip around her wrist tightened. "Grimmjow…you're hurting me," she mumbled.

"I care about you, Ichigo. Don't go doing stupid shit. I can't lose you." Ichigo swallowed at the sound of Grimmjow's voice and nodded. He leaned over and pressed his lips against her forehead before lowering to her lips. His fingers slowly started to release her wrist and his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Their tongues danced and joined, creating the familiar fire Ichigo knew so well. No matter how many times she kissed this man, it never got old. Grimmjow's passion never diminished in her eyes and it was just another thing she loved about him.

Pulling away, she gazed up at him with hooded orbs, panting deeply and trying to catch her breathe. Her body was hot and she could feel the tingling between her legs. "You're not a vile creature, Grimmjow." The man tutted and Ichigo pulled away to start undoing his buttons.

"Of course I'm vile, my mind revolves around nothing but fucking you into the nearest wall." Ichigo giggled, slipping the dress shirt from the man's torso. She let her hands ghost down his chest, making sure to gently rub across his nipples. She always admired his body. The corded muscles and tanned skin. The way his chest flexed when he breathed deeply. The man was beautiful inside and out and Ichigo really wondered how a man like Grimmjow could ever put up with her.

"You think about other things," she responded, letting her hands descend to his pants, yanking at the belt before looking up at him. Half-lidded cerulean eyes gazed down at her as she tugged the belt from his slacks. "I know you care about me. I know you worry, but I'll be fine. I've kicked all kinds of ass in high school. I've even been caught off guard. No one fucks with me."

"I bet you lost a lot of battles too." Ichigo frowned, her hands still working him out of his pants. Of course she had lost. It had been numerous times where she lost to battles between men and women. She wasn't perfect, but she knew if her life depended on it, she would fight with everything in her. She sighed and let his pants drop to the floor.

"Can we change the subject now? How about a shower?" Grimmjow chuckled, shaking his head, but let Ichigo drag him to the bathroom. He knew they would probably have the same conversation again.

* * *

Ichigo smiled as walking to her next class. She was so happy that she had started school. Of course it was just the first week and nothing really was going on, but she didn't care. She would be going to classes that would better educate her in something she loved doing. After she told Grimmjow about it, he thought it was kind of interesting that Ichigo wanted to learn more about cooking. He asked her if she wanted to make a career out of it, but she still wasn't too sure about that. Maybe in the future she might open a little restaurant or shop, but for now she would just enjoy the lessons being taught.

She slowly made her way down a flight of stairs and down a hall, finally making her way to her next class. She was taking a course on food from around the world so that she could understand and learn the different types of foods and recipes. She loved American and of course Japanese, but she wanted to try other kinds of worldly foods. She wanted to be able to cook a variety of things.

Steeping into the classroom, she found a seat off to the side and in the third row. Setting her books down, she took a seat and started to pull out her needed supplies for the class. While she waited for class to start, she started scanning the required book for the class. The brightly colored images and detailed words made her giddy with excitement and she couldn't wait to learn.

She listened as students started to file into class. Chairs were scarped across the floor and shuffling was being heard. Ichigo heard a large variety of voices, high and low and looked up. She noticed a lot more men in the room then women. She guessed men loved cooking just as much as women did. Looking back down at her book, she didn't notice the handsome and tall man stepping into the room. He walked towards her and pulled the chair out that was right next to her. Setting his books down, he slipped into the chair.

Ichigo glanced over seeing the thumb ring on his finger before looking up, her eyes widening.

"Hey Ichigo," he said with a large and welcoming smile. She stared into aqua green eyes that seemed to be glowing with happiness.

"Kaien? …What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking this class," he said with a chuckle. "That's the only reason why I would be in here." Ichigo frowned and looked away. She knew Grimmjow didn't tell her to stay away from him, but now she wished he had. She glanced back over, assessing him with her sepia eyes and sighed.

_Hello, my brand new start._

* * *

So, a brand new start for Ichigo? It seems like more drama is going to come her way. Drama. Drama. Drama! Also if you have suggestions you can let me know. Hope everyone enjoyed. Please review and see you next chapter.

Also _Nikujaga_ is a type of Japanese warm dish. Basically meat and potatoes. That sounds good right now.


	13. Grimmjow

Whose ready for some more of this sweet couple? Onward ho!

Chapter 12: Grimmjow

"Ichigo…wait!" The orange haired woman scowled as she brushed passed people in the hallway of the college. Every class. Every single class, Kaien was in it. It was as if the man was stalking her openly. She glared over her shoulder at the very handsomely dressed man. With is stupid fancy glasses and his nice open waistcoat with long-sleeved cotton shirt underneath. Why did she have to be attracted to fashionable men? Wait. Why the hell was she thinking that? She has Grimmjow, for Pete's sake. She turned back around and scowled to herself.

She made her way out into the courtyard, still trying to ignore him as he followed behind her. "Ichigo, come on."

"You are a liar! How dare you lie to me, you…you liar!"

"I didn't mean to lie." Ichigo stopped dead and turned her full attention to Kaien. She had never been so angry with a complete stranger, but the dark haired man just seemed to get under her skin. "I just didn't want you to refuse me. You can't deny you didn't have fun."

"That's not the point!" Ichigo huffed, wondering why she was so moody lately. "Look, whatever. I guess it really doesn't matter anymore, but why are you in every one of my classes? I thought you were a business major."

Kaien chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I am, but I wanted to get to know you more so I kind of got a few extra classes."

"You know, I'm not single." Kaien frowned, thinking about the blue haired man. He knew he really couldn't compete with him, but he had to at least try.

"Yeah…I know, but that doesn't mean we still can't be friends, right?" Ichigo frowned, eying the beautiful and tall man with green eyes. This just seemed all kinds of wrong, but she couldn't deny the fun she had teaching the cooking illiterate man.

"I guess not, but...just don't try anything funny."

"I won't! Uh…that means you're still going to teach me how to cook, right?" Ichigo shook her head, a smirk pulled at her lips. She turned around and started to walk away from him, making Kaien quickly rush after her. "Right?"

* * *

Grimmjow sighed, staring at his computer. The day felt like it was dragging on and he wanted nothing more than to go home and pass out on the bed, maybe smother closely to smooth tan skin. He leaned back and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his glasses pushing upwards. He had so much to do that day and he knew he wouldn't be able to go home anytime soon. He chuckled at how he sounded, as if he was some married man missing his wife. He did in fact miss Ichigo. It felt like he hadn't seen her in ages, what with him working so much lately and her being in school.

He was proud of her though. He was glad that she was going out there and trying to do something better for herself. He had always wondered why she had been an executive assistant in the first place. The job just didn't fit her personality. Yes, she was a great worker and efficient to boot, but sitting behind a desk all day just didn't suit her. People could say the same for him, but he's proud of where he was. He was happy being able to continue what his father dreamed of having and he would never let that die for as long as he lived.

He was glad that his father taught him everything he needed to know before he passed away. The man was everything to him since he never knew his real mother and he wanted to do the man proud. He hoped that the company would be his legacy and if he ever had children he hoped one of them would want to carry it on. He would never pressure them, but he would be proud to have a son that followed in his footsteps, just as he did with his father.

He gazed out into his office, wondering where all these thoughts of children were coming from. He had never thought of children or having a family before. He had always thought he would be a bachelor as long as he lived, living it up like Hugh Heffner or some famous old guy who had yet to be married. He leaned back in his chair and pulled his glasses off, letting them dangle between his fingers.

Ever since he met Ichigo, his frame of mind had been a little different. When he had went to Urahara's he didn't expect to even see the woman. He couldn't remember the blonde CEO having an assistant, let alone one with such fiery attributes. He knew he would have recognized such a woman so it was a shock to see her. He could remember the day as if it was yesterday.

_**Flashback **_

_Stepping out of Mercedes Benz, he fixed his dark gray suit jacket, brushing the invisible wrinkles. He looked up, seeing a few women walk past him; mouths slightly open just waiting for a fly to enter. He brushed past them, ignoring them completely and making his way up the concrete stairs and into the large office building of Shōten__ Industries. Pushing through the revolving door, he stepped into the calming lobby area. _

_He hoped Urahara was keeping Luppi on a leash somewhere. He didn't need the effeminate man jumping on him again and ruining a very nice and expensive suit. He took pride in how he looked and he didn't enjoy when people messed it up for no apparent reason. He took in the white marble as he walked towards the reception desk, plants made the corners look less dead and the green gave the room life. Compared to his front lobby, it was much more peaceful. There was always too many people walking about in his lobby and office. It was as if no one could sit down for two seconds. He enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere of the man's work surroundings._

_He stepped up to the desk and smirked down at the auburn haired woman typing on the computer. He could never forget that innocent looking face. The same face that had been blushing red, gray eyes large and slightly darkened with lust that really didn't match her demeanor. He could never forget the very woman that was practically making out with his cousin on the living room sofa when he walked in. He chuckled and the woman looked his way._

_Smiling, she asked him if she could help him._

"_Yeah, I'm here to see Urahara. I have an appointment." She nodded and started typing away on the computer. He slipped his hands into his pockets and watched her press the intercom. He heard a sultry voice come over the electronic and he felt his cock twitch at the sound. He glared down at it, wondering what the hell its problem was. _

"_Someone will be down momentarily." Grimmjow just nodded, glad that it wasn't every female voice that aroused him. He sighed and leaned against the desk._

"_So…how's Ulquiorra been doing?" The gray-eyed woman looked up, trying to understand what the man meant or how he even knew who Ulquiorra was. She eyed him for a moment before recognizing the blue hair. Her eyes went large and her face turned a deep shade of red. She tried to figure out something to say, but the embarrassment in her was making it hard. Grimmjow just chuckled, enjoying the look on her face. _

"_H-h-he's, uh, he's fine." The woman quickly looked away, trying to calm herself down. Grimmjow let his mind wander, wondering whom that voice from before belonged to. He hoped it wasn't some old woman; he had enough of those trying to get him already. He was still young and he wasn't trying to settle down anytime soon. He hoped whoever the woman was; she was beautiful with long legs and a curvaceous bottom, maybe large eyes that seemed like endless pools. He wondered if she had a great rack. He had always been a breast man. He sighed, wondering why the hell he was thinking that way. He knew he was a pervert, but he sounded kind of desperate a moment ago. _

_After a while of waiting, he watched a figure in the distance come closer and he instantly locked onto long tangerine hair. He frowned, wondering why he had never seen such fiery hair before. He had come to Urahara's plenty of times and he had never seen such bright and unique hair. He let his eyes trail down the woman's body, noticing how her clothes laid across her body. She was tall, but still shorter than he was. Her top hugged her breasts in such a way that made him want to reach out and squeeze them. Her pants looked as if they were painted on, accenting her luscious thighs and long legs. She was just too beautiful for her own good. _

_He wondered who this woman was and why he had never seen her before. When she reached him, he could tell she was checking him out before she glanced over to the auburn haired woman. Folding his arms across his chest, he smirked down at her ass. He was amazed such a perfect woman worked there and this was his first time meeting her. _

_"Orihime, you said Jeagerjaques-san was here?" Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off of the woman before him. He felt himself getting a little school boy crush on the unfamiliar chick and he wondered why that was. She had some kind of aura around her, very determined and different than the usual women he dated._

_"A-ah y-yes Ishida-chan!" _

_"T-this is Jeagerjaques-san." He watched her gaze up at him and they locked eyes. Her eyes were the color of rich milk chocolate and he found himself easily staring into them. His smirk widened when he watched her eyes start to descend his body, like a hungry beast. He cleared his throat and those eyes snapped back up to his._

_"I believe I have an appointment with Urahara," he rumbled, his voice probably sending pulsating waves through her body. _

_"A-ah yes, right this way, Jeagerjaques-san." When she turned around, she gave him the perfect view of her curvaceous behind and he found himself wanting to get closer to her, wanting to tease her. He slipped up close to her, knowing he usually was a quiet man. She froze and he let his breathe ghost across her neck. _

_"You should be calling me Jeagerjaques-sama, don't you think?" He sauntered past her, his smirk wide. He could practically smell the sweet aroma wafting off of her, the want inside probably bubbling over. _

_At that moment, he realized that he had just found something interesting and he would take advantage of it._

Grimmjow chuckled as he thought back to that day. He never thought Ichigo would be married at the time, even though it would be a shock that a woman that beautiful would be single. He never thought they would even last this long. They had been together for six and a half months now and he enjoyed every minute of it. He knew there were doubts and of course he had to reassure Ichigo that he cared about her, but he could understand how she felt. After how neglected she felt before, he would make sure to never neglect her.

He wanted her to always be happy and he was willing to do whatever he could for her. He ran a hand through his hair, realizing just how much he actually felt for her. He had quite a few girlfriends, but they all wanted him for specific things. They wanted his money or to be apart of his multi-billion dollar company. They wanted to be able to prance around and flaunt the fact that they were laying in his bed every night.

Ichigo wasn't anything like them. She wasn't the type to ask him for any and everything under the sun. She even whined about him spoiling her. She enjoyed his company, not caring if they went out to fancy dinners or expensive shows. She loved to cook for him; she loved spoiling him even though he really didn't need it. They could sit together in a room, completely silent and enjoy each others company.

The woman knew when he was too busy to deal with her and she was the type of woman who wasn't quick to jump in bed with him when he was horny as a bunny. She had her priorities straight and her head on right and that's what he adored about her.

He could see himself being with her in the long run, but he knew there would be hurdles to jump over. Just like the one now. He couldn't believe some guy was trying to rush in on his territory. The problem was that Ichigo didn't see any problem with it. She didn't even see the way the man looked at her that night. Those green eyes that were burning with desire as they gazed at her. He growled at the thought of it.

He was angry that Ichigo couldn't see what was going on. She really was too nice. She had the biggest heart and it sometimes bothered him how much she was willing to be considerate about people's feelings.

He sighed. Now he was worried. The woman had already been to this guy's house and the fact that they were spending so much time together was annoying. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated at how he was acting. He knew Ichigo would never do anything wrong, but he couldn't say the same thing for this guy. The night of the party, he kept catching Kaien glancing at her, undressing her with his eyes and if it wasn't for the boy's father, Kaien would have had his face planted into a wall. He had a lot of respect for Shiba-san and he didn't want to screw up anything between them because the man's son was ogling his girlfriend.

Maybe he should have a man-to-man talk with Kaien to get him to back off. He snorted, knowing that wasn't possible. If the man was anything like him, a talk wouldn't do much but make his ego skyrocket. It was as if Kaien was bating him into getting angry. He knew if Ichigo caught wind of it, she would think he was being silly acting that way.

"This is ridiculous," he mumbled into his office.

"Grimmjow, sir!" The man jumped at the sound of his secretary's voice. He looked down at the intercom and pressed it.

"What is it, Nel?"

"Itsygo called!" That seemed to make Grimmjow a little better. He smiled to himself, waiting for Nel to finish talking. "She said she would be home late!" The blunet frowned, not liking the sound of that.

"…Did she say why?"

"Something about cooking lessons. She said she would try to get home as soon as possible." Grimmjow cursed and leaned back in his chair.

"…Anything else?"

"Oh! Your four o' clock meeting is here."

"Okay." He sighed and rose from his chair. He guessed he would have to immerse himself into work. He would deal with Ichigo later.

* * *

Grimmjow groaned as he leaned back on his couch. He was exhausted. It had been a long day and he was glad that the week was almost over. He was upset that Ichigo still wasn't home and he wondered what the woman could possibly be doing. He slowly shut his eyes, the hard work of the day sneaking up on him. He was the president of the company and he seemed to be doing a lot more work than normal. He felt himself start to drift off to sleep, but jerked awake when he heard the front door close.

"_Tadaima_!" Grimmjow loved hearing her voice. It always soothed his mind and relaxed his soul. He glanced up, seeing her walk towards him, a smile on her face and her hands carrying something.

"Hey," he groaned. She just smiled at him and slid up and over him, letting her thighs hug against his. "Hmmm, what's this about?" She set the box down on the couch before leaning over and pressing her lips against his. She pulled away and gazed down at him before pressing her lips against his again. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip and he granted her permission to slip it into his mouth. She moaned at the taste of him and Grimmjow felt soft dainty hands slide across his cheeks.

His hands slid across her hips and massaged the skin underneath her top. He left the palms of his hands ghost across her skin and she moaned at the feeling. She pulled away and smiled against his lips. "Ya hungry?" she murmured. He smirked against her lips and gazed into half-lidded chocolate brown eyes.

"Starving…" He slid his hands farther around her hips, slipping his hands into the back of her pants. He watched her lean over and open the box. She pulled out a gold brown breaded patty and held it up to his mouth. He opened it without hesitation and she put it between his lips, letting him bite down on the crunchy dish and savor the taste. She popped the other half in her mouth and chewed, watching him do the same.

"Good?" He nodded before swallowing and asking for another. She gladly placed another one between his lips and they sat there eating in a comfortable silence, sometimes enjoying a few laughs and soft words. This was what Grimmjow enjoyed. It was as if Ichigo knew how to relax him. The thought of someone taking her from him quickly washed away and he realized that Ichigo enjoyed this just as much as he did. The woman had come to him and she gave herself to him.

He knew that if he continued to play his cards right, he would be the last one to be able to ever partake from her.

* * *

**:DD I love them. This was just a little Grimmjow to Ichigo dedication. I wanted people to see what Grimmjow actually thought about Ichigo from the beginning. They are so cute, lol. Hope everyone enjoyed. Please review and see you guys next chapter!**


	14. Wait What?

Hello lovelies. So I come baring a new chapter of IIW. I do hope you guys enjoy it, because I totally enjoyed writing it...well most of it. **Warnings:** Smut right off the back, violence and language.

Chapter 13: Wait…What?

"Aaah, yes!" Ichigo's body was on fire, her face buried into the pillow as her body jerked back and forth. Her dainty hands clenched the cotton sheets and her toes curled. She looked behind her with hooded eyes to see Grimmjow's large hands gripping her tiny waist. Glancing up, she could see the man's bare torso slick with sweat, drops slowly rolling down the toned chest.

It had felt like forever since she and Grimmjow had made love. School had been chaotic and Grimmjow seemed to be working longer days than normal. She had been in school a little over three months and it had been a lot harder than she thought. She only had a month before the summer break and she had been studying hard for her exams. It left no room for couple time, her brain being fried and her body being tired. She was lucky that one of her classes was cancelled today. She had been able to come home early, where she had surprisingly found Grimmjow in his office. She was so glad that he got to work from home every once in a while.

She had wasted no time, seducing him and pulling him into the bedroom. Grimmjow knew better than to come between her and their intimate times, especially after going such a long time without it. So he didn't refuse the sloppy kisses or the desperate attempt at removing his clothing. He hadn't been in control this time and he enjoyed having Ichigo boss him around every now and then. He was at her beck and call, doing whatever she desired.

Ichigo's hand lifted up and she ran it across Grimmjow's sweaty chest, loving the feel of the perspiration under her fingertips. She felt herself being turned over to her side and her leg lifted high in the air. She watched with lust-filled eyes as Grimmjow rubbed his cock against her sex, moaning at the feeling of him there. He slipped back inside, leaning over her to stare directly into her almost black eyes. She gasped feeling him slide deeper into her, his pelvis grinding against her. She felt him thrusting in and out of her and she couldn't help but moan. He felt so good and the feeling of his skin against hers turned her on so much. Ichigo reached her hands up, pressing her palms against his cheeks and brought his face down. His lips looked so delicious and she wanted nothing more then to suck on them.

She ran her tongue alone the bottom lip, watching how his eyes turned a deep navy blue. She could feel his hand on her breast, squeezing and kneading the flesh. Capturing his lips, she slipped her tongue inside, mapping out the contours of his mouth and swirling her tongue around his. She could hear the squelching of her pussy as he quickened his pace and her moans seemed to gain in pitch.

The room felt so hot and her body tingled. The hand on her breast descended down between their sweaty bodies and Ichigo pulled away from the lips when she felt a finger rub against her swollen nub. Her back arched and she moaned loudly, her body shivering with every swipe across the sensitive muscle. Grimmjow gazed down her, licking his lips, loving to see her in such a wanton way. Pulling up, he wrapped his arm around her thigh and pressed his lips against her calf, feeling it flex. He continued to slam into her, feeling the contraction of her walls around his manhood, trying to pull him deeper into her. He groaned around her skin as he sucked his way up to her ankles.

He loved that he could experience this with her. He enjoyed the fact that she wasn't afraid to try it all with him, though she got embarrassed about how he acted in the bedroom, she wasn't closed-minded about his perverted mind. He looked down at her, seeing her mouth hung open in pleasure and her eyes tightly shut, fingers clinging to the headboard as it slammed up against the wall.

Ichigo didn't care what was going on as long as Grimmjow didn't stop penetrating her. She could feel his lips on her ankle and moaned at the feeling. All of sudden one of her toes was engulfed in wet heat and her eyes shot open. She couldn't suppress the cry that spilled from her lips as she watched Grimmjow suck on her toe. That was something new, but it felt amazing.

"Grimmjow," she whined, but all he did was moan in response. She could feel herself getting closer to her orgasm and she tried to pull her foot away from him. He wouldn't let go, growling around the soft and petite appendage. She blushed, not understanding why he was getting so angry about her toe. She tried to pull it away again, giggling at the fact that he growled once more. Her giggling turned into loud cries as he sped his pace up, making sure to brutally rub against her sweet spot. "Go-gonna cum."

Ichigo could feel it coming and her toes curled painfully as Gimmjow kept fucking her. She screamed, her muscles squeezing around the blunet, earning a muffled moan from him. She could feel him swell inside her and she made sure to squeeze tighter. Her body quivered, her orgasm sending sparks down her spine. She tried to relax, but the man still pounding into her wasn't helping. She finally heard him grunt, feeling him push deeper into her and spill inside.

Grimmjow kneeled there trying to catch his breath, his eyes shut. He slowly pulled out, removing his lips from around Ichigo's appendage. He let his body fall onto the bed beside his girlfriend, burying his face in her limp locks and wrapping his arms around her. They laid there softly panting, trying to get their breathing back.

"W-what…was…that…all about?" Grimmjow groaned, spooning closer behind Ichigo. "…The toe thing. Weird…fetish or something?" Grimmjow just chuckled, not wanting to answer Ichigo's questions. The woman frowned and slowly turned over, her eyes gazing at the quiet man. She listened to his slow breathing before she smiled and raised her hand up to brush his bangs out of his face. She let the back of her hand slowly ghost of his skin and was surprised that his lips softly pressed up against it. She sighed and dropped her hand.

"I'm in love with a weirdo," she mumbled.

"…And I'm in love with a beautiful, perverted woman," Grimmjow responded, a smirk curling at his lips and his eyes squinting open. Ichigo's face flushed and she scowled at his chest. She couldn't really find a comeback, since she really had turned into a little pervert, but she couldn't help it. Grimmjow had made her that way.

* * *

"Ichigo-chan!" The orange haired woman smiled as she waved to her best friends. It had been a long time since she saw them and she felt a little out of touch. She wanted to see how they had been doing, what with Inoue dating Grimmjow's cousin, Ulquiorra, and Rangiku still dating Gin. It felt weird not being around the office and seeing or talking to Inoue or having Ran call her up just to chat.

"Kurosaki-chan?" Ichigo frowned at the worry in Inoue's voice. "Kurosaki-chan, you don't look too good. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Inoue. …Do I look that bad?" Inone's frown deepened and it made Ichigo worry herself. She pulled out a pocket mirror and gazed at herself in it. She could see the tiredness in her eyes and the dark circles. She had been feeling tired lately, but she figured it was just from all the work she had been doing in school. Her body had been going through a few changes, but it wasn't anything serious.

"I've been working hard with school, so I'm a little tired, but that's all."

"Well…if you say so, Kurosaki-chan." Ichigo smiled and they made their way into the small casual Italian restaurant. Getting a table, they seated themselves and started looking through the menus. Ichigo wasn't sure what she should have. Everything sounded delicious, but her stomach bubbled something fierce and she didn't know if she would be able to eat. Crystal blue and slate gray eyes gazed at her with worry, wondering what was wrong.

"So, Ichigo-chan, how have you been? You said school has been hectic?"

"Mmmm. There is nothing but cooking and creating dish exams, so I've been doing a lot of research and making sure I can ace them. I have a lot of tests to do in my history and general classes too. I never thought it would so tough. I'm managing to stick it out though. There are only a few more weeks before summer break."

"And how is Grimmjow?"

"He's fine. Working hard and being his usual self…he is worried about the guy I've been spending time with though." Ichigo glanced up to see Rangiku gazing at her with questioning eyes. "It's nothing like that! I'm just…helping this guy in my class. He has cooking troubles so I've been teaching him since school started."

"Are you sure it's nothing serious, Ichigo?" Ichigo just nodded. "Well, if you say so."

"What about you two?" Ichigo wanted to quickly change the subject. It seemed that everyone was skeptical about Kaien's intentions and Ichigo didn't want to deal with it. "How is Gin? How is Ulquiorra?"

Inoue smiled and Ichigo could see that Inoue was enjoying her new boyfriend. Ichigo really didn't know much about the dark haired man. Grimmjow hardly talked about him and when she did, the blunet seemed to scowl more often. She wondered if they didn't like each other or if Grimmjow was just fronting about his feelings for his cousin.

"Ulquiorra-san and I are good. Oh! That reminds me, Kurosaki-chan. He and I are renting a beach house for the summer. He asked me to ask you if you and Grimmjow-san would like to join us. It would be Ulquiorra-san, Grimmjow-san, Gin-san, Renji-kun, Rangiku-nee, you, Rukia-chan, and me."

Ichigo's eyes went red with anger at hearing Rukia's name. She didn't think she would be able to stay in a room two seconds with that woman without slamming her into the floor. "Uh, Inoue, I don't know about that. Me and Rukia aren't on very good terms."

"Oh come on, Kurosaki-chan. You guys used to be best friends. I'm upset that you guys can't go back to that."

"That's really not my fault. She's upset that I was with Renji and she made my life a living hell trying to keep me from forgetting that. Are they dating now or something?"

"Well Renji-kun is very secretive, but Rukia-chan still likes Renji-kun, so we are hoping they could get together now. I hate to see Rukia-chan so upset about what happened between you two."

"Inoue…"

"Please, Kurosaki-chan. Can you just try?" Ichigo gazed into pleading gray eyes and sighed. She knew she was going to regret this, but she guessed Inoue was right about putting the drama behind them.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll talk to Grimmjow about it and see what he says. I'll let you know." Orihime smiled and Ichigo found herself doing the same.

Lunch went on normally and Ichigo listened to Rangiku talk about Gin and her amazingly budding relationship with him. The orangette was surprised to hear the blonde buxom talk about such things. She had always been the type that didn't hold onto a man longer than a couple of months. It had been almost five months and Ichigo wondered if Rangiku was going to start talking about wedding bells. It was just that surprising. She was glad that her best friend was happy with someone though. After years and years of going through guys like water, Rangiku finally found someone she could talk non-stop about.

Ichigo listened as she twirled the fork in her pasta. She really didn't know why she was eating. Her stomach had been giving her problems lately and anything she put in her mouth with quickly come back up. It had been happening for a few weeks, and if that wasn't enough for her to worry about, she had been having a lot of body problems. Every time Grimmjow would touch her, she would whimper in pain. It was as if everything was sore. She wondered if she was stressing too much with school. The fatigue of trying to ace all her classes and finish exams was taking a toll on her body. She was also still teaching Kaien how to cook and that left not much time with Grimmjow, not that she didn't mind. After their last romp session, she didn't feel the urge to have sex. It was as if someone had drained her of her libido. It bothered her since she always enjoyed having sex with Grimmjow.

She sighed and gazed down at her plate of food, still twirling the fork. She really didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

"Ichigo-chan." The orange haired woman looked up at the sound of Rangiku's voice. "You really don't look so good. Maybe you should go see a doctor." Ichigo frowned and set her fork down.

"I'm telling you guys, I'm fine. Just tired is all."

"Maybe you should go home and rest then. You look like you are about to pass out."

"…But what about our lunch? I was enjoying it and I've missed you guys a lot." Rangiku waved her hand at Ichigo before smiling softly.

"We are your friends and we aren't going anywhere. I'd hate for you to pass out in your pasta. We are worried about you and want you to get better. Don't worry about the check, just head on home." Ichigo frowned again and looked down at her food. She said a quiet okay and rose from the table, grabbing her belongings. She made her way over and gave Inoue and Rangiku a hug before making her way out of the restaurant.

"Hime-chan…" Slate gray eyes looked up at her sister. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking about Ichigo?" Orihime hummed for a minute, tapping her finger against her chin.

"You mean that…" Ran nodded and sighed, turning her head towards the window.

"I hope she figures it out before it's too late."

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she stepped out of the market, her arms full with grocery bags. On her way home she had realized that there wasn't much food in stock in their pantry. Her head was throbbing and her stomach was killing her, but she knew if she didn't get anything, she and Grimmjow would probably be dying of hunger. The man didn't really eat out much, now that Ichigo mostly cooked at home, but right then and there she was regretting that.

Making it to the parking lot, she whimpered when a pain shot up her abdomen and she had to stop and lean against a car before she fell. Her legs felt weak and she felt herself slipping lower against the car.

"Ichigo!" The orange haired woman heard her name being called, but she ignored it to focus on the throbbing cramps going on in her stomach. "Shit! Are you okay?" She looked up and saw Kaien reaching for her bags, trying to help her up as well.

"K-Kaien? W-what are you doing here?"

"I was walking by and saw you. Are you okay?" Ichigo wasn't sure how to answer that. Maybe she should take Inoue and Rangiku's advice and go see a doctor. Although it could just be womanly problems, they had never been that painful before.

"I-I think so. I just need to get to my car." Kaien nodded and helped her over. Ichigo pulled her keys out and pressed the button to unlock the door, opening the trunk as well. The black haired man set the groceries into the trunk before closing it and making his way back over to the driver's seat where Ichigo was leaning against the opened car.

"Ichigo?" She was in so much pain and she felt like she couldn't move an inch. He slid to the side of her and glanced down at her to see tears slowly spilling from her eyes. "You're not okay, are you?" Ichigo shook her head, the pain becoming excruciating. "We need to get you to the doctor then."

"No! I-I'm fine. It's probably just…cramps." She blushed at the words spilling out of her mouth to a complete stranger.

"What if it isn't?" Ichigo frowned, but still not moving from her spot.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just going to go home." Ichigo started to slide into the car and leaned against the seat, sighing in relief when she no longer felt the cramps. She took a deep breath and glared up into green eyes. "See, I'm fine. Now, I thank you for your help, Kaien, but I am fine on my own. I will see you at school." She closed her door and turned on her car before backing out of the parking space and driving out of the parking lot.

Kaien stood there, running his hand through his hair. He had been so close to her and she had smelled so good. Of course he was worried about her, but now that she wasn't in danger he could relish in the moment that he had just had with her. He lifted his hand up and stared at it, realizing that it was the hand that accidentally touched her firm but full breasts. Oh yes, he would savor that moment.

* * *

Ichigo sighed, pushing the door open to her apartment. She shook her feet out of her flats, listening to the door close behind her and made a beeline straight to the kitchen. Setting the groceries down on the counter, she started putting the food away. Stopping for a moment, she realized that she should probably check if she was bleeding or not. She didn't need to have some kind of accident, especially after those horrible cramps. She headed to the half bath and checked herself, surprised that she wasn't dripping of anything. She frowned, washing her hands before slipping back out of the bathroom. She didn't understand what the problem was. All those cramps for nothing? That just didn't really make any sense. Maybe she should go to the doctor. She sighed and tutted. She didn't need a damn doctor. She was perfectly fine. It was probably just more stress related problems.

She really couldn't wait until school was over. Ichigo looked over her shoulder when she saw Grimmjow walking down the hallway and phone plastered against his cheek and ear. She smiled up at him, listening to him talk about figures and charts. He came over and slid up behind her before softly pressing his lips against hers. She could hear the person on the other line still talking as if the conversation between them and Grimmjow never ended. Ichigo moaned quietly when she felt Grimmjow suck on her bottom lip before pulling away. He smirked down at her before heading into the living room and plopping down onto the couch.

She smiled to herself before turning her attention back to the groceries. After finishing, she headed over to sit next to Grimmjow and leaned against him. She listened to his voice as he still spoke on the phone and she felt her eyes slowly drift closed. She was so tired and she hoped she could get a little shuteye before she started dinner. She felt herself slide lower until her head was lying in Grimmjow's lap. She sighed and let her mind relax, her body shutting down for a little nap. She could feel strong hands running through her hair and it felt so calming. No thoughts about school, exams or dinner, just a relaxing dream of nothing particular.

A few hours later, Ichigo awoke with a start, shooting up from the couch and running to the bathroom. She quickly hunched over the toilet and started to retch into it. Her legs gave out and she sat near the toilet, spewing her lunch inside the watery commode. After she finished, she groaned and leaned back against the wall. The stupid nausea was getting on her nerves and she wished it would just stop. She reached out and flushed the toilet before her bladder started to give way.

"What the hell is wrong with you, body!" she shouted, slamming the door so that she could have privacy. After a while she came out and scowled at the floor. Her body was really annoying her and she refused to take it anymore. She thought it was time for her to see the doctor.

* * *

Ichigo frowned as she drove to Kaien's place. She had made an appointment to see the doctor, but of course she would have to wait a week until she was able to see her. The thought of dealing with her body without knowing what was wrong was driving her crazy. She was throwing up far too much and she found herself running to the bathroom more than normal. Her body had been way too sore and she was falling asleep a lot more. It wasn't making dealing with her class work any easier. She was so worried about her health that she had been stressing even more over that instead of school. She didn't need to completely overwork herself and then have to miss class time. She was glad school was ending in only three weeks.

She pulled up to the man's apartment and parked her car. This was going to be her last teaching session with Kaien and she thought she would teach him something simple. She didn't want to over exhaust herself any more, but she was glad that Kaien was finally getting the hang of cooking. The man was far better than Grimmjow and she wondered if she could teach her boyfriend how to cook now. She smiled at the thought of her and Grimmjow in the kitchen cooking together. She really was turning into a girly girl.

She stepped out of the car and grabbed the bag of groceries she had picked up for Kaien's lesson before closing and locking her car. She quickly made it up to his apartment and knocked on the door. She stood there, waiting for the dark haired man to open the door. Ichigo heard the man's voice call from the other side and she sighed. She watched the doorknob twist before Kaien was revealed and she felt she would drop the grocery bag.

The man was shirtless and Ichigo swallowed the lump in her throat when she noticed the sweat rolling down his chest. "Hey…Ichigo." She glanced up into green eyes and could see the man's hair plastered to his face. "S-sorry…I was…doing…my workout before…you got here." She nodded and slowly made her way in, not knowing what to say. She quickly made it to his kitchen and dropped the bags on the counter. She started to pull the ingredients out, trying hard not to look at the sculpted abs on display.

_Calm down, Ichigo. You have a gorgeous man at home. He has the best body in the world and you get to see it all the time._ Ichigo glanced out of the corner of her eye, seeing Kaien take a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and start to drink it. Her sienna eyes watched the man's Adam's apple bob as water spilled down his throat and rolled down his chest. She quickly looked away, a blush adorning her face. _Grimmjow. Grimmjow, Grimmjow. Grimmjow! Just think about Grimmjow!_

"Okay, today we are making a simple curry. I haven't taught you how, but since I've taught you harder things, curry should be easy." Ichigo smiled to herself when she wasn't thinking about Kaien's body anymore. Chanting Grimmjow's name in her mind seemed to do the trick and she continued to do so to calm her nerves. Ichigo frowned when she didn't get a response from Kaien and looked over her shoulder. She gazed at the man who was openly staring at her, not a word said. "Kaien?"

"We aren't cooking today." Ichigo frown deepened and she started getting nervous.

"Wh-what do you mean? I thought you wanted to cook today." The dark haired man chuckled and set his water bottle down. He started to saunter over to her and Ichigo felt her hand moving to find some kind of weapon. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she refused to be caught off guard.

"Naw, no cooking today." Kaien slipped up in front of her, locking Ichigo in place with his brawny arms. "See…I'm tired of waiting for you to accept me, so I'm just going to have to take what I want from you." He smirked down at Ichigo and leaned over, pressing his lips against hers. Ichigo started to struggle, pushing against the man's sweating chest. Her scream was muffled by his lips and she quickly bit down, earning a yelp from the man and making him pull away. She glared up at him, blood staining her lips and sepia eyes burning with rage.

"You little bitch!" Ichigo tried to dodge the hand that was coming her way, but she was trapped and couldn't move. She felt a hard hand fly across her cheek and she could feel the stinging of the hit. She refused to let it get to her and continued to struggle. She heard the sound of her blouse being torn and she screamed out when she felt a hand push against her crotch. Her eyes widened in fear and she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Kaien! Don't do this!" she screamed, but the man wasn't listening. She couldn't kick him with him between her legs and she started to panic. She felt a tug on her pants, the button being pulled and the zipper being lowered. Kaien's hand slinked into her panties, across her folds and she gasped, tears spewing from her eyes. She couldn't let this man get what he wanted. She needed to fight harder. She started to kick her legs out, screaming at the top of her lungs and flailed erratically.

"Ichigo, stop fucking struggling!" She didn't listen and it made her struggle even more until she got loose. She kneed him in the crotch and swung her fist out, socking him in the jaw. Grabbing her belongings, she quickly rushed out of the apartment. She ignored her completely ruined blouse and the missing pants button. She didn't care how she looked as she jumped into her car and started straight home.

Tears rolled down her face and they couldn't seem to stop. The drive home seemed so much longer than it was and she hoped Grimmjow was still there. She needed to see him, needed to tell him what happened. She parked her car haphazardly in the parking spot and quickly made her way to the elevator. She stabbed the button, trying to get the contraption to hurry up. It finally arrived and she rode up in silence, the quiet sobbing the only sound coming from her.

Through the door and straight into Grimmjow's office she went, finding him on the phone. His eyes went wide when he saw her and he was frozen when she threw herself into his lap. He quickly hung up the phone, not even caring to say goodbye to the other person on the line. She buried her face in his chest and Grimmjow frowned at the heart wrenching crying.

"I-Ichigo…"

"Y-yo-you were rig-right. He-he's nothing bu-but a vi-vile cr-cr-creature."

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo sobbed as she tried to tell him what happened. Her body felt violated and she wanted nothing more than to wash away everything.

"That fuckin' son of a bitch." Grimmjow gazed down at his girlfriend's face to see the red mark on her cheek. "This is way I told you to stay away from him. I told you that you were being too nice." Ichigo flinched and pulled away, gazing into angry blue eyes.

"S-so you're blaming this on me?" Ichigo slid off of her boyfriend and stared down at him. "You're saying it's my fault that I almost got raped!"

"What! No!" he said as he rose from his chair.

"Then what are you saying! That since I'm so nice to people, I become some kind of target?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! Ichigo. Think for a fuckin second. If you hadn't been nice to the guy in the first place, none of this would have happe-" Grimmjow's eyes went wide when he felt the woman slap him. He gazed down at Ichigo to see her chest rapidly rising and falling, her lips turned down and her eyes brimming with tears.

"You bastard," Ichigo breathed. She turned on her heel and stomped away, quickly making it to the bedroom and into the closet, grabbing a duffle bag. When she came out, she saw Grimmjow out the corner of her eye.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"What!" Grimmjow watched Ichigo stomp back and forth from dresser to dresser and the bag, stuffing clothing into it.

"I refuse to be around someone who thinks I should change my personality."

"Ichigo, I didn't say that. Would you just chill out for one minute?"

"I was almost raped, Grimmjow! And you want me to chill out? Go fuck yourself."

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow didn't know what to do. If he told her she couldn't leave, Ichigo would feel like she was being controlled and if he told her to go, she would feel like he didn't care. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, making his way over and sitting on the bed. Ichigo slowly stopped putting clothing into her bag and gazed at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? You're right, you have every reason to be angry, afraid or whatever. I didn't mean it in that way. I'm just…saying you can't control how people act towards you. You never know what people's real intentions are, so you can't be nice to everyone. I'm not saying you need to change your personality. I love you the way you are. I just fuckin worry sometimes and from what just happened, I have every right to."

Ichigo frowned and gazed down at the clothing in her hand. "You can still leave if you want to. Maybe it would be better if you cleared your mind about this." Grimmjow shrugged. "Might do you some good, but…you have to come back." She hesitated for a moment before nodding and Grimmjow watched her continue to pack.

When she was finished, she had the urge to stay. She didn't want to be away from Grimmjow at a time like this. She frowned as she gazed down at him, still sitting on the bed. Making her way closer, she slid up between his legs and she felt his arms slowly wrap around her hips. Grimmjow was nothing like Kaien. He would never do such a horrible thing. She gazed down into his eyes and leaned over, softly pressing her lips against his before pulling her face away. Sapphire orbs gazed up at her and she gave him a sad smile.

"I'll be back." Grimmjow nodded and she started to pull away. Grabbing her bag, she headed towards the bedroom doorway. "I love you, Grimmjow."

"I love you too, Ichi." Grimmjow watched her leave, hearing the front door shut and he sighed, falling back against the bed. He was getting the urge to really kick someone's ass.

* * *

Days passed and Ichigo couldn't even stand the sight of Kaien in any of her classes. The man made her nervous and even if he was sporting a few cuts and bruises, it did nothing to diminish the fear she had in her. Her mind kept flashing back to that day when he had almost had his way with her and she would never look at him the same again. She looked up at the clock, glad that her last class was almost over. Today was her doctor's appointment and she needed to go pretty badly. The vomiting had subsided, but her breasts were still sore and she still was having severe fatigue. It was getting so bad, that she was even sleeping in class.

When class ended, she started putting her notepads and books into her bag and rose from the table. She glanced over to see Kaien still sitting down, a hand running through his hair. She quickly looked away and made her way out of the room, down the hallway and stairs and out of the building.

Making it to the doctor's was faster than she thought it would be and she felt a little more relaxed when she sat in the waiting room. She had already filled out the questionnaire and now all there was to do was wait for her turn. She gazed at the various people in the waiting room, most of them women and pregnant women.

Ichigo sighed, Grimmjow all of a sudden coming to mind. It had been days since she spoke to or saw him. She knew all she had to do was call him or go home, but she was still kind of upset about what he had said. She understood what he meant, but it still didn't make her feel any better. She knew she was too nice, but she couldn't help it. She knew when to hate people and when to not trust them, but Kaien had seemed like a sweet guy. She couldn't see the things Grimmjow had saw and that's what screwed her over. She didn't know why she didn't believe Grimmjow, he rarely lied to her, the only incident being Mila-Rose and he hadn't exactly lied.

She frowned, staring down at bracelet that Grimmjow had given her. It was the only thing that was keeping her calm while she was away from the man. She ran her fingers across it and sighed at the cold feeling of silver.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The orange haired woman looked up when she heard the nurse call her name. Rising up from her seat, she made her way towards her. She went through the routine things, checking her weight, height and blood pressure before she was put in the room to wait some more. After a while the doctor had come in and Ichigo explained her symptoms to the doctor, telling her how worried and not to mention annoyed she was about what was going on. She had said that she figured it was stress, but she just wanted to make sure.

The doctor told her that she would need a urine sample as well as for Ichigo to get undressed. It went quicker than Ichigo thought and after the doctor pushed and probed her, her sample was checked. The doctor left for a moment, giving Ichigo privacy to get dressed again and Ichigo did just that. She wondered if there were any problems or if she was just being paranoid.

She sat there, twiddling her thumbs and she started getting even more nervous. When there was a knock at the door, the doctor stepped in, and Ichigo gazed at the smile on the woman's face.

"Well I have your test results back, Kurosaki-san, and I'm glad you came in when you did."

"W-why is something wrong? Am I going to be okay?"

"You are going to be just fine, In fact, you're pregnant. Three and a half weeks to be exact." Ichigo sighed at the fact that she was fine. That meant that she wasn't being paranoid about what was going on.

"Oh, thank Kami, I thought…" Ichigo's eyes narrowed and she gazed into the woman's brown eyes. "Uh, c-can you repeat that last part again?"

"You're three weeks pregnant?" Ichigo's brows furrowed at what the woman was saying. She was pregnant? That wasn't possible.

"Are you sure?" The woman chuckled and showed her the results. Ichigo snatched them away and her sienna eyes looked through the information frantically. "O-oh shit! I really am pregnant." Her eyes widened as she stared at the file. Her lips slowly turned up and she found herself beaming with joy. "I'm pregnant!" She chuckled to herself, her feet kicking out with joy. It was what she had been wanting for a while now and she couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Her lips were upturned, showing her pearly white teeth. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

***Giggles* Ichigo's preggers. Well you guys already knew it was coming. No! Fair! I'm not telling you guys secrets anymore! And yes Grimmjow kicked Kaien's ass, thus the reason he had cuts and bruises. Now I 'm going to tell you guys, I won't be skipping through the pregnancy, which means there will be loads of preggy stuff going on for the next few chapters. Hope you guys don't get turned off by it. :T**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review and see you next chapter.**


	15. Daddy Dearest

Hello! Sorry for the long wait. I've been having computer problems, but I've finally fixed them so updates are coming. This chapter is basically starting off the upcoming pregnancy chapters, so no warnings or anything for this chap.

Chapter 14: Daddy Dearest

Ichigo was so giddy that she was practically bouncing to her car. She was pregnant. Pregnant by Grimmjow. She had been thinking about having a family with the man, but she never thought that it would come true. She hadn't even realized that she was pregnant. All the stressing about school had put her in a whirlwind and she thought all of her symptoms were from those problems. She had never thought she would actually be with child. She smiled down at her stomach, rubbing the area. She needed to tell someone, anyone.

She quickly reached for her phone and started scrolling through the phonebook. When she reached Grimmjow's name, she stopped walking and gazed down at his number. He was the one that she should probably tell. He was the father after all. She frowned, wondering how Grimmjow was going to react to the news. She couldn't bear the thought of the man not wanting the baby. Her frown deepened, wondering if he would make her abort it. She shook her head and continued walking towards her car. He would never do something so cruel. Grimmjow was a sweet man and though he had a bad temper and was a very jealous and possessive person, he would never do anything actually hurt Ichigo.

Making it to the car, she quickly slipped in and turned it on. On her way to the man's office, she still couldn't believe she was going to have a baby. Was she even ready for a family? There was still so much that she wanted to do. She still had school to look forward to. She guessed it would be okay to work from home most of the time, but having a baby was a big responsibility. She wondered if she could be as good of a mother as hers was. She had been too young to learn about parenting and such when he mother passed away, but Ichigo knew that her mother had been the best mother ever and if she had to follow anyone's footsteps it would be hers.

She smiled, the idea of hearing little pitter-patters of feet running around bringing her joy. She knew that life would be different now that there was a baby in the mix. They wouldn't be able to live in the one bedroom apartment anymore. Ichigo would have to put her schooling second. The honeymoon period between her and Grimmjow would probably end. She didn't mind really. The thought of having a family with the blunet made her far happier than anything else and she couldn't wait for Grimmjow to find out.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed, running a hand through his hair as he gazed down at the report in his hand. He ignored everything around him, his polished and expensive leather loafers not even making a sound on the carpet. He never understood why he loved his job so much. Though he was damn good at it, he hated math and he was mostly bored out of his mind when he was at work. The only time he ever could leisurely work was from at home. The thought of seeing those people everyday at the office drove him nuts, especially seeing his family almost everyday. He never understood why his father's business was so closely associated.

He made his way up a small flight of stairs, turning the corner and entering the space closer to his office. Walking down the narrow aisle, he ignored the many womanly eyes glancing his way. It got really old that women still gazed at him as if he was single. He knew Nel had been running her mouth, which meant the whole building knew he was in a steady relationship. The thought of any woman other than Ichigo tying to get into his pants made him sick to his stomach. He guessed that's what being in committed relationship did to you. He felt nothing was better than what he already had. He felt Ichigo was everything he needed and nothing or no one was going to come between them.

"Jeagerjaques-shachou…" Grimmjow stopped and looked over his shoulder to see a petite young woman standing behind him. Her short arms were holding a large stack of files and Grimmjow could see the way her deep green eyes were looking at him. He continued to gaze at her, wondering what the hell she wanted. "Uh, I-I got the files you wanted, sir. I thought I co-could ask you some questions about some of the material inside." He assessed her for a moment, noticing the pink blush rising to her face and he mumbled his answer. He started back towards his office and he listened to the woman follow behind. He could feel her large eyes raking across his wide back and he wanted to chuckle at the act. He even felt the same way at home when Ichigo was behind him, though she was bold enough to stare at his behind. He guessed he really couldn't blame the way women looked him. It wasn't as if women would stop looking even if they knew he was taken. They were almost as cruel as men were and most of them cared about nothing but themselves and what they wanted. He wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo gazed at other men, she just knew whom she was coming home to.

When he confronted Kaien about what the man had did to Ichigo, he had spoke of Ichigo gazing him with such eyes. It pissed Grimmjow off, but he couldn't really be angry with her. She knew what was good looking and she knew what she liked, but Kaien needed to know when it was right to touch and not touch. No matter how much Ichigo gazed at Kaien, the man had no right trying to push his feelings onto in the way he did and Grimmjow could understand why Ichigo was so scared and angry. Though he never had been in the situation, he could only imagine how terrified she had been.

The memories of seeing her wide brown eyes, teary and frightful, had given him enough fuel to kick Shiba's ass. He didn't want him too badly hurt because he had still wanted the man to go to school and show Ichigo his battered and bruised bishie face. No one touched Ichigo and no one had the right to hurt her.

Making it towards his office, he saw Nel smiling large at him, her pearly white teeth almost blinding. He arched his brow at her and she giggled. "You have a guest in your office, Grimmy, sir." He scowled at her when he heard the nickname. It had been a habit of hers since they were little and she had yet to stop calling him that. The other women around were always angry at how Nel acted with him, but she knew more about him then anyone did.

"Who is it?" The green-haired woman just smiled; her hands steeple together, showing off her hot pink nail polish. Grimmjow just sighed and made his way into his office, stopping in the doorway when he saw the short spiky orange hair. His eyes took in the lithe but curvy form, admiring what he had missed for a week now. He let his eyes roam across the athletic calves hiding under dark blue leggings. His eyes slid up and gazed at the oversized and colorful tank top that hid everything, including her breasts that he had missed so much. Her bare arms were still as beautiful and strong and he gazed at the assortment of bangles hanging off her wrists. Looking back up, he could see a peek of glistening and bronze collarbone and neck.

Her face was turned away, gazing out of his floor to ceiling windows with a panoramic view. The high and hot sun beamed down and Grimmjow felt like angels would sing at any moment. He heard someone clear their throat, but he ignored it only to hear it more distinctly and he looked over his shoulder. He gazed down at the petite woman glaring up at him, only to quickly smile sheepishly.

"Right, uh, we can take care of that later," he mumbled before stepping into his office, closing the door behind him. The petite woman's mouth dropped open and her eyes were wide as she stared at the wooden door. Nel snickered, her hazel eyes showing too much amusement and the small woman glared in her direction before stomping away.

Grimmjow gazed at Ichigo still sitting there, gazing out of the window. Making his way closer, he saw the woman's belongings sitting on the couch situated in front of his desk, her shoes thrown haphazardly and her school bag set down in the corner of the chair. He glanced back up at her and slid up closer to his desk, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" The woman was quiet and Grimmjow wondered if she was still mad at him. He lowered his chin on top of her head, gazing out of the window as well. He had missed her, even if it was just a week that she had been gone. He had gotten so used to being around her, that it felt weird sleeping alone.

"…I brought you lunch," Grimmjow heard her say. He glanced over to see a Styrofoam container and bottle of water sitting at the edge of his desk. "And…I just came to see you. I've missed you."

He slipped his arms from her and rounded his desk to sit in his chair. He looked up at her and he wondered why she hadn't looked him yet. "Missed you too, but I'm sure you just didn't come here because of that." Ichigo frowned and turned her attention to gaze into sapphire eyes.

She had come there to tell him about the pregnancy, but the moment she stepped into the building, she started feeling sick to her stomach. She wondered if it was nerves or if her nausea was acting up again. The doctor had said that it would subside, but that didn't mean that it would stop. The thought of Grimmjow not wanting the baby still weighed heavy on her mind and she wondered if she should just keep it to herself until it was too late. She knew deceiving Grimmjow wasn't the right thing to do, but she feared what he would say.

Ichigo sighed and gazed down at him. "Are you okay?" Ichigo tried to smile, not sure exactly what the answer to that question was. In a way she was, but she wasn't at all. _Just tell him, Ichigo. We've been through this before. You are not supposed to keep secrets._

She finally smiled and nodded. "Ye-yeah, I'm okay, but I did come here for another reason."

"What's up?" Grimmjow reached for the food container and popped it open, gazing at the dish inside.

"I went to the doctor today. Remember how I was having some problems?" The blunet nodded, using a pair of wooden chopsticks to pick at the small hill of rice. He started to eat, mixing foods together. "Well... I found out that..." Ichigo sighed, realizing just how hard it was to say two little words. "…I'm pregnant." Something in Grimmjow's brain immediately clicked and he found himself choking on a mouthful of rice and meat. Ichigo's eyes went wide and she quickly reached for the water, turning the cap off and handing the man the bottle. He quickly chugged it down, hoping it would stop him from dying a painful death. He started to cough and Ichigo watched as the man tried to get himself from choking. Finally settling down, he leaned back, panting, his eyes closed. "Are you okay?"

Grimmjow nodded as he tried to get his bearings back. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed at the panicked look on his girlfriend's face. "Wh-what…did you just…say?"

"...I'm pregnant. Three and a half weeks to be exact." Sienna eyes gazed into aqua eyes and Ichigo could see a million emotions running through the man's orbs. Confusion, fear and even a smidgen of happiness in there and that seemed to be enough for Ichigo to relax. "I-I thought that all the stress from school was the thing that was making me sick, but that wasn't the case."

"…Pr-pregnant." Grimmjow was still astonished. Those words had been something he was always scared of, even if he was careful at what he did. Ichigo had been the first woman he had gone bareback with and he could understand how their actions could lead them to this. The thought of it being unplanned shot him through the heart with some kind of fear and he wasn't even sure what to say. "Uhm…" He was speechless beyond his control and he didn't even know how he should react.

He swallowed the saliva in his throat, before clearing it, situating himself in his chair and fixing his tie. He needed to do something to keep himself from falling to the floor and throwing an unfitting tantrum. "Grimmjow?" He looked up into Ichigo's eyes and had to swiftly look away, in fear that the emotions in them would suffocate him. "…I'm sorry. I probably should have waited until I came home to tell you. It's kind of not the right place."

"I-it's okay," Grimmjow stammered, running a hand through his hair. He leaned back in his chair and gazed out, not looking at anything in particular. Ichigo watched him for a moment before making her way over and sliding into his lap. She softly slid her hands into his and placed his arms around her waist before leaning over and slipping her head against his neck. She gazed out, feeling his heart beat rapidly in his neck. His arms tightened around her and she wondered if he was really okay with this.

"Grimmjow…I know this is a lot to take in. T-this is a big step for both of us, but if you don't want this family then…" Ichigo frowned to herself, not wanting to finish whatever the end of that sentence was. She refused to abort the child, no matter what. And she didn't know if she could leave Grimmjow, just because he didn't want the child.

"…I never said I didn't want this." The orange haired woman pulled away and gazed down into blue eyes. "I never said I didn't want a family. It's just…this is some big news and I'm having a hard time taking it in and grasping that you're pregnant." Ichigo looked down away from his eyes and started to fiddle with Grimmjow's tie. She seemed to always do that when she got nervous around him and she wondered how she could fix the awkwardness now.

"So…so you are ready for a family?"

"I wouldn't say ready, but no one's really ready for that." Grimmjow sighed and leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "It does give me another reason to kill Kaien though."

"Wh-what? What does Kaien have to do with this?"

"Well I kicked his ass because of what he did to you, but now that I know you were pregnant at the time, it gives me a reason to kill him for hurting you and my baby." Ichigo's eyes went wide at the confession of Grimmjow being the one that left all those cuts and bruises on the black haired man. It seemed like something the blunet would do, but Ichigo didn't know he would be so quick to act. She smiled at the thought of Grimmjow being so protective of her and their baby.

Leaning over, she pressed her lips against his, relishing in the surprise it left on the man. "You are going to make a great father. I think I'll start calling you Chi-Chi." Ichigo giggled at the groan that sounded from the man.

"You call me that and I'll ignore you through the entire pregnancy."

"You better not!" Grimmjow chuckled and gazed into the big brown eyes. He smirked wide before gazing down towards Ichigo's stomach. It was flat now, but he knew it would grow and so would a lot of other things. For nine months, he hoped he would be able to go through this process. He knew that wasn't the hard part, but he would wait for that part to come later.

He leaned over, letting his lips ghost across her ear and his breath massage the sensitive area. "You can call me Daddy and it works out for everyone." He chuckled low, listening to Ichigo sputter with embarrassment.

"...A perverted daddy."

He nibbled at the woman's ear lobe, enjoying the small moan slipping from her lips. "Whatever…that works fine too."

* * *

**Fufufufu, I have nothing else to say. Short and sweet and here comes PREGNANCY! Please review and see you next chapter.**


	16. Try and Try

Update! Yay!

Chapter 15: Try and Try

Ichigo hummed to herself, gazing at the slightly noticeable bump that was her stomach. She could see the suitcases sitting out behind her in the mirror, but ignored it to gaze at her belly. She had been doing that more than a normal person should, but she was just too happy. The thought of something growing inside her made her burst with joy. And to think it belonged to the man that she loved. It made the experience so much more heartwarming. Grimmjow was going to be a great father and she hoped she would be a good mother.

It was weird seeing her normally toned belly poking out even in the smallest inch. There was such an unknown feeling of love and possession growing inside her and she hoped she would be as good as a mother as her own was. She smiled at the idea of how her mom would react if she was still alive. The beaming smile that would adorn her face, knowing that her daughter was with child.

"You know, if you keep staring into the mirror, you are going to be trapped in there." Ichigo smiled, seeing the reflection of Grimmjow behind her. Mocha eyes watched him walk over and she could see his hands sliding across her bare skin, rubbing the area where their child was growing. Lips pressed against her bare neck and she hummed. "Are you finished packing?"

"Mmm, almost, just a few more things. I'm glad you decided to come along."

"Well," Grimmjow started as he made his way over to the bed, gazing at the various women's clothing. "It might be good to get out of the house for the summer. I'm not too happy about whom we are staying with, but it's not like we are going to be in the same room."

"What do you mean 'you're not happy about whom we are staying with'? They are your family."

"Exactly! I see them all at work enough. I don't want to have to see them on my vacation." Ichigo snorted and made her way into the closet to gather some more clothing. School was finally over for summer break and she and Grimmjow had accepted Inoue's summer invitation. They would be staying at a beach house with a few other people for about a month. Ichigo wasn't too happy about it, being that Rukia would be there, but she didn't want Inoue to be upset. When they got back, they would be going to visit her family and spend some time with them. "What about you? Ain't that Rukia chick going? You guys don't seem to be the best of friends."

Ichigo frowned, peeking out from the closet. "Inoue persuaded me to kiss and make up with her, but I don't know if I'm going to be able to do that. She really pisses me off. And if she pisses me off too much I can't really attack her."

Grimmjow snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "And why can't you?" Ichigo rolled her eyes and pointed to her stomach. "Tch, you aren't too far along. You can still kick some ass."

"That's not safe, Grimmjow. I can't afford any mishaps." Those words sounded so foreign coming from Ichigo's mouth. She was always the kind of woman that jumped the gun, ready for action, but now that she was pregnant she didn't know if she could be that way anymore.

"Why the hell is she still mad, anyway?" Ichigo shrugged, walking back out and setting her clothing down on the bed.

"Renji and I will never go down that road again. I see him as a friend and nothing more. She should really just get over it."

"Hold up." Ichigo gazed at him, her head cocked to the side. "…Is that red haired fucker going?" She eyed him for a moment before smirking with amusement and going back to folding her clothing. There had already been one incident between Grimmjow and Renji, she being the one to break it up. It wasn't that Grimmjow didn't like the red head. It was just that Renji had a big mouth that usually got him into a lot of trouble. If she hadn't stepped in, they probably would have beaten each other bloody.

"Yes, he is. So don't be mean, Grimmjow. You have to be nice to people." Grimmjow really didn't feel the same way by the deadly sneer on his face. If it wasn't a good idea for Ichigo to be in the same room as Rukia, it definitely wasn't a good idea for Grimmjow to even see Renji again. He could already see himself trying to hide the man's bloody body in the closet. "Who knows, you two might become the best of buds."

"…I doubt that."

* * *

**June 17, XXXX – One Month, Three Weeks Pregnant**

"Wow! Look at this place!" Ichigo stepped out of the taxi once it stopped and gazed towards the large beach house in front of her. The white wood stood out against the large, blue, cloudless sky. The large paned windows showcased the neutral colors inside of the home and Ichigo wondered just what else there was to see. For as long as she lived in Japan, she had never been to Okinawa. It was only three-hour plane ride from Karakura, but wasn't a place she ever thought of visiting. But now that she was there, she decided that she and Grimmjow would have to return.

"Tch, figures Ulquiorra would spring for something so extravagant looking." Grimmjow started to pull the suitcases out of the car, closing the door. He paid the driver and watched him drive away before making his away towards girlfriend and standing next to her. Ichigo couldn't agree more, what with the small stone fence that wrapped around the property and large Japanese palm trees. The home was traditional but with loads of modern touches and Ichigo could see that Ulquiorra paid a lot for the luxury.

"…Don't be that way. Would you rather be staying in shack?"

"It doesn't really matter to me as long as I can relax and spend some much needed time with you."

"Smooth talker," Ichigo mumbled and Grimmjow just chuckled before pressed his lips against Ichigo's temple. She watched the blunet walk past her and she hoped that her nausea had subsided for the time being. The thought of sitting on the bathroom floor, hugging the toilet for the whole trip instead of having fun made her angry. She knew it was all for what was growing inside her, but she didn't want to feel miserable the whole entire trip. Now that school was over she wanted to enjoy her break as much as possible and wanted to enjoy her pregnancy in the most relaxing way.

"Kurosaki-chan!" Ichigo smiled when she saw Inoue waving to her from the porch of the beautiful abode, the woman's pastel yellow sundress fluttering in the summer breeze. Making her way closer, she could see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra speaking to each other inside, her boyfriend's blue eyes blazing with annoyance. It was going to be a long month.

"Hey Inoue, has everyone made it yet?" Ichigo made her way up the small flight of wooden steps and stepped inside the open doorway with the orange haired woman. Sienna eyes roamed over the well-furnished living area, noticing how bright and airy the place was. The multi-colored stain wood floor looked old world, a nice play off of the white walls. Ichigo was in awe by how homey the place looked, the mix of greens and browns with bright tropical accents.

When she thought of Ulquiorra buying such a place, her face when slack jawed. The quiet and serious man didn't look like he would enjoy something so bright and airy. There was Inoue, but she seemed to be the only thing cheery in his life. Maybe it was all Orihime's doing. Ichigo could see that. She could see the orange haired woman picking out fabrics and furniture like her life depended on it, making sure everything looked just as beautiful and bright as she was.

Ichigo smiled, taking in the warm beach house. It was actually the perfect mix of calm Ulquiorra and bubbly Inoue and she realized that maybe they were just as serious as she and Grimmjow were.

"We're still waiting for nee-chan, Rukia and Renji. Come on, I'll show you to your room." Ichigo couldn't take her eyes off of everything in the home. It really felt like they were on some tropical island and Ichigo wanted nothing more than to longue out and gaze at the sea. She walked passed Grimmjow, gripping his belt loop of his khakis and dragging him away from Ulquiorra.

"Hey!" The chuckle spilling from her lips was quiet, but she couldn't help it. It was nice to randomly catch Grimmjow off guard. She hoped she could do it more often during their trip.

"Leave Ulquiorra alone. You can glare at him later. Now is the time to spend with me." The man huffed and Ichigo smiled, still dragging him down the hall towards their bedroom. Orihime pushed open a door and they all stepped into an extravagant bedroom.

Ichigo's mahogany eyes widened when she saw the large sliding glass door which looked out onto the beach and the small lap pool in the backyard. She wondered just how much Ulquiorra made to own such an amazing piece of property. It was nothing she had seen in Japan before, the style and décor looking like something very western. Her bare legs moved and she made a beeline straight for the window and gazed out. The clear blue water was only a few feet away and the greens of the foliage blew in the soft breeze.

The beauty before her was making her calm and she realized that the fatigue was setting in. The three-hour plane ride to Okinawa had been a tiring trip. Though Grimmjow had slept the entire time, Ichigo had a bad case of nausea which kept her from sleeping even a tiny bit. Driving from Naha to the beach house had taken about forty-five minutes, making the orangette realize that they were a little ways out of town.

But now they were in the comfort of such a glorious place, all she could think about was a hot shower and a nap. Her ears didn't even pick up the sounds of whispered voices behind her or the quiet click of the door.

"You okay?" Ichigo listened to the soft steps of Grimmjow's feet before feeling his arms wrap around her waist. She sighed and leaned back in his arms, relaxing in his warmth and safety. It had been a while since he had just held her without it being followed by sex. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it, but she did love to cuddle and with her body waging war against her, she relished in the softness that Grimmjow performed every now and again.

"Mmmm, just a bit tired. I just need a little nap." She closed her eyes, feeling the softness of his lips against her short coral locks. The moment made her body relax more against his body and the weight of it pushed onto Grimmjow. "This place is nice, huh?" she mumbled to him.

"Better than the city. I was never a city boy anyway." Ichigo just hummed, letting Grimmjow's deep soothing voice loll her to sleep. "My dad was a country man even though he had such a large company. I'm surprised he didn't become a farmer or something…" Grimmjow frowned, realizing that he was beginning to tell Ichigo his life story. They hadn't spoke much about their pasts, only knowing small details about each other, but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to know more. They were a couple, not to mention about to be parents. When he didn't hear a respond escape his girlfriend he looked down. Ichigo's breathing was low and deep and her face was void of any expression. He guessed she really had been tired. Grimmjow didn't blame her. It had been a long ride and she was pregnant.

Leaning down, he picked her up, his arms under her knees and carried her to the large king size bed in the middle of the room. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't help but stare down at her. He set her down on top of the covers before sitting on the edge of the bed and removing her shoes. This woman was pregnant with his child and he could feel something welling up inside him. The love he had for her was so much and the news about the child just made that love intensify. Never thinking about children before, he never thought he would be this happy about having them, about having a family.

Smiling to himself, he slowly pulled Ichigo's sandals off of her feet, slowly massaging the skin. She moaned at the feeling and it roused him to continue. His long fingers ran across the dainty, tanned painted toes and he figured that he would be doing a lot of that in the future. He would be catering to Ichigo's needs as she grew in size to hold their child. It was an amazing feeling to have and even though it would be his first time, he was more than ready to start.

* * *

Aquamarine eyes blazed as the gazed across the room. Long, flowing carmine hair, pulled back into a ponytail was the only thing he could see, well other than the angry red that was slowly enveloping his eyes. He had promised Ichigo that he would be nice, but the thought of that man having a piece of his berry just didn't sit well with him. Ishida had been a total difference, knowing the small, glasses wearing man wasn't much of a threat. Renji on the other hand was handsome. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't into guys, but he knew competition when he saw it.

The red head wasn't as handsome as he was, but Renji was in fact a commendable competitor. The man was tall, even if Grimmjow was taller. Renji was built like an athlete, even though Grimmjow knew he himself was built like a God. The man's attitude was almost like his, stubborn, but no matter what Renji knew what he wanted and knew just how to get it. It was no wonder that Ichigo dated him. It was no surprise that Ichigo's first was the man standing a few feet away from him. It still made him boil with anger that Renji knew the berry just as he did.

His large hands gripped the edge of the high table situated behind a couch and he heard a throat clear. "Shouldn't you calm yourself, Grimmjow? We don't want anything broken in this house."

"Shut it, Ulquiorra. Why the hell did you invite those two? I'm sure Orihime told you about the beef between that Rukia chick and Ichigo."

"…She did, but she also told me that she wanted them to be friends again. But I don't think that is what's bothering you. Do you have a problem with Renji?" Grimmjow frowned and folded his arms over his chest. There really wasn't a visible problem between them; it was just all in Grimmjow's head. Ichigo had said that whatever had been between her and Renji had been squashed years ago, but it still gave him an unwanted feeling. "Just talk to him…unless your brain can't even comprehend even that much." Grimmjow glared down into emotionless green eyes before looking back towards Renji.

That was the last thing he wanted to do. He would throw a punch before even thinking about being civilized to that man. He wasn't much of a talker and the only way to really settle things was with fists. At least to him anyway.

* * *

It had been such a relaxing sleep. No soreness or uncomfortable feeling. There was just a feeling of floating on a cloud that is until something broke though Ichigo's dreams. She bolted from the bed and headed straight to the bathroom that connected to the bedroom. The toilet had become her savior as she emptied her stomach into the commode. The hearty breakfast food she had made that morning emptied from her stomach and her sienna eyes spewed their own drops of tears. It hurt, but it felt good to get rid of the nausea that she was feeling. Flushing the toilet, she huddled over and laid her hot cheek against the cooling tiles of the bathroom floor.

It felt nice, like the feeling of a cold shower after running a mile in the desert. Groaning, she slowly closed her eyes before realizing that she should take a shower. Her body felt sticky and sweaty and she just needed to feel fresh again.

Pushing herself from the floor, she wobbled back into the bedroom to retrieve some new clothing from one of her many suitcases. Grimmjow scolded her about bringing so much clothing but she didn't want to be lacking for anything that happened. Pulling out some gray and black striped athletic shorts, an oversized thin white tee and some underwear, she made her way back into the bathroom and started to underdress before stepping into the shower.

Turning the knobs, she squeaked at the rush of cold water, but after a while it felt nice against her hot skin. It trickled down her face and rolling through her orange locks, damping and darkening it in color. The soothing cold water slid down her back, extinguishing the fire on her skin and she sighed in relief. The doctor said she would have mild hot flashes coupled with the fatigue and nausea and she cursed Grimmjow for starting this reaction inside her. She was happy to be pregnant, but it was going to be a difficult road ahead. The thought of these symptoms only getting worse didn't sit well, but she smiled at what was growing inside her. A child made from love and that was really all that mattered.

Shaking her head, she turned the temperature up a bit and started to wash away her tiredness and sweat. Finishing up, she stepped out of the shower and dried off before brushing her teeth and slipping into her clothing. She made her way out of the room and down the hall. Rounding a corner, she stopped, her eyes narrowing at the voices coming from the front of the house. Grimmjow's distinctive voice was loud, almost trying to talk over Renji's deep voice.

"What the hell?" she mumbled as she continued to make her down the hall. The scene before her made her mocha orbs widen as they gazed at Grimmjow and Renji at each other's necks. _Ugh, __not __this __bullshit __again._ She was too annoyed and tired to even think about pulling them apart. If they wanted to kill each other then she was all for it, as long as they didn't ruin Ulquiorra's home.

She made herself visible and completely ignored the two men standing in the living room surrounded by her friends. Ichigo didn't notice Inoue, so she figured the woman was in the kitchen, which is where she made a beeline directly too.

"Ichigo-chan!" Rangiku called after her and she stopped dead in her tracks to look over her shoulder. "Are you going to do something about these two?" The orangette arched her brow and glanced over to the two men before shrugging and continuing on her way.

"I could care less what they do. This is my vacation and I won't be taking care of anymore children other than the one inside me." The room's temperature suddenly dropped and it became silent. Rangiku wasn't really that surprised about the information, considering she could already see the signs, and of course Grimmjow knew, but everyone else's eyes threatened to fall from their face.

"Ichigo!" The woman snorted at the collective shouting as she stepped into the kitchen, seeing Orihime at the counter. It was nice to get that all out in the open. It wasn't that she wanted to keep it hidden, but she didn't want people to start asking her about her health if she suddenly fell ill. She didn't need twenty people breathing down her neck. Grimmjow was enough. And if the big blue haired brute wanted to fight with Renji for their entire stay, then she would let him do as he pleased. It was their time to spend together, but she wasn't going to whine about it. She was really tired of being emotional and she knew it would get harder as the time passed with her pregnancy.

"Yo, Inoue." The auburn haired woman looked up, smiling cheerfully at Ichigo before going back to making her a snack. Ichigo leaned up against the counter and watched her, enjoying the calmness of the kitchen. "So, what do you guys have planned for the month? I know we aren't going to sit in this house for thirty days."

"Well," Inoue started as she chopped away at some fruit. Ichigo's eyes were sparkling at the food in front of her and she couldn't help stealing pieces as Inoue cut them. "I wasn't really sure. Ulquiorra gave me a bunch of stuff to look at, but I was so excited that I didn't get a chance too. Oh! But he did say there were a large aquarium here and a really pretty waterfall. I should have looked at the brochures…"

Ichigo's lips were turning up as she listened to Orihime. She guessed the girl was really excited being that she had never had a boyfriend, let alone go on a trip with one. The orangette was in the same boat, but she could contain her excitement a bit more. Her time with Grimmjow was always precious, but to get away from home and be able to spend time together just made her heart soar. It really felt like she was in a serious long-term relationship. It had never been that way with Ishida, since the serious man had always been to busy working to go on vacations. It wasn't that Ichigo whined about going places, but she had always thought it would be romantic to travel with her lover.

"Maybe we should look through them together. We might find some fun stuff to do. Like rock climbing or scuba diving."

"Kurosaki-chan! Are you sure you should be doing that in your condition?"

"…My condition?"

"You know," Inoue mumbled before looking down at the pile of chopped fruit. "Your… pregnancy."

Ichigo's eyes lowered as well, but she couldn't help the soft smile that pulled at her lips. "…Oh…you heard me say that, huh?" She unconsciously slid her palm against her clothed stomach. She guessed she couldn't do those kinds of things now, but it did sound like fun. Being away from Karakura wasn't an everyday occurrence and she wanted to make the best out of the vacation she was having.

Orihime could see the longing look on Ichigo's face and guessed the spiky haired woman was torn between living her young life and becoming a young mother.

"M-maybe we can find something less dangerous! There are a bunch of places to go. Like…like the aquarium. And there are plenty of street markets and beaches. It doesn't have to be a boring trip just because you're with child."

"To tell you the truth Hime, it doesn't really matter what we do. It's just nice to get away from the city, away from the everyday things." Inoue just smiled, pulling out a small plate from the cupboard and setting it on the counter. She placed the pile of fruit onto the plate and handed it off to Ichigo, who looked at it curiously.

"Why don't you take that and go spend time with Grimmjow-san. I'm sure the ruckus in there isn't what you came here to be a part of. You should let him know that." Ichigo looked down at the pile of various chunks of fruit, her mouth completely watering and she slowly reached for it.

"T-thanks, Inoue." The auburn haired woman just smiled and went back to work, oblivious to the way Ichigo was gazing at the plate of food.

* * *

Ichigo could feel all the eyes on her, but she ignored them to gaze through a magazine she found sitting on the coffee table. Her presence in the living room had halted what had been going on between Grimmjow and Renji and now the room was completely silent, as if everyone was waiting for Ichigo to say something. Of course, she didn't, only sitting there plopping pieces of fruit in her mouth.

"Uhhh, Ichigo…"

"Hmm?" she responded, chewing on the delectable juicy pieces and flipping through the fashion magazine. She could feel Grimmjow's hand rubbing her lower back as he sat next to her on the couch. His hands seemed to always sooth her, the long soft fingers making circles across her skin.

"So…you're pregnant," Renji continued.

"Yup." Ichigo looked up seeing Renji looking at her with wide eyes while Rukia was practically glaring at her. Ulquiorra seemed somewhat unfazed by the information, knowing that his cousin would get someone knocked up eventually. Rangiku was excited, but Gin on the other hand seems a bit surprised. He had never thought Grimmjow would settle down, let alone be ready to start a family. The blue haired man wasn't much of the father type, not to mention wasn't a person who did too well with kids.

"How, uh, how did that happen?" The orangette's eyebrow arched and Grimmjow was trying to contain his laughter at the idiotic question.

"What a dumbass. It's kind of obvious, isn't it?" The blush running across Renji's face told everyone that he wasn't really that stupid. He knew how those things worked.

"Renji, stop being an idiot," Rukia interjected. "She couldn't keep her legs closed, of course. Just like she couldn't keep from cheating on her husband. Or stealing someone else's crush." Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the comment, but she knew Rukia was just trying to get her angry. All she did was shake her head at the petite woman not even fazed by such a comment.

"And you obviously can't get over the fact that Renji chose me over you all those years ago. Talk about holding a grudge. What I do with my legs is my own business. Maybe if you kept to your own you could have decent relationship." Ichigo didn't want to rise to Rukia's taunting, but she was tired of the attitude. The woman had gotten her fired and ruined her reputation at work. The friendship they used to have had been completely shattered and she was just annoyed to continue down this route with the dark haired woman. Ichigo had no problem becoming friends with Rukia again, but if it was going to be this difficult then she would forget the notion.

"Tch, what a bitch," Rukia mumbled. Those hushed words explained how the little woman felt about becoming friends with Ichigo again and all the orangette could do was sigh. Pushing herself up from the couch, she slowly made her way out of the room and back to her and Grimmjow's bedroom. Everything was just so tiring and she just didn't want to deal with anything anymore. Rangiku frowned as she watched Ichigo walk out of the room before glaring towards Rukia. She didn't know much about the incident long ago, only hearing word of mouth from Orihime. She could tell how both women were feeling though. It seemed Rukia was only acting that way to keep from her feelings getting even more hurt. Ichigo on the other hand was just completely annoyed by the situaton. Years had passed and it only seemed that their fight was getting worse.

"...I hope you're happy, Rukia," Grimmjow said once Ichigo left the room, irritation clear in his voice. He could feel the annoyance that had been rolling off of his girlfriend and he was more than pissed off for her. "She came here to spend time with you guys and try to squash whatever issues she had with you." Pushing himself up off of the couch, he started to make his way out of the living area. "Whatever you do, just don't fuck up our vacation."

Making his way to the bedroom, Grimmjow saw the sliding glass door open and could smell the strong scent of sea water. Slowly making his way over, he noticed the bright orange locks with a backdrop of darkness. He guessed Ichigo was a little more frustrated about the situation than she seemed. Reaching for the blanket that sat in a chair in the corner, he made his way outside. Slipping up behind her, he wrapped the large cream colored throw around them both, letting his arms wrap around her waist.

For a while they just stood out there enjoying the crashing waves and the soft blowing wind. Grimmjow wouldn't say a thing until Ichigo did, not knowing exactly what to say. He didn't mind it though; it was nice just standing there, cuddled together.

"Maybe we should just go home," Ichigo mumbled after a while. "I came here to fix this for Orihime's sake, but there seems to be no point really. And I don't want that to ruin this trip. It's not like we can't come back another time."

"Ichi…that would be silly. And not to mention, who knows when we would be able to get out here again. I do have work and being able to take off now was a miracle. You have school and you have yourself to take care of. Did you forget you're pregnant?"

"…I could never forget a thing. I-I just don't want to be here if I'm going to have to deal with her attitude the whole time."

Grimmjow sighed and turned Ichigo around to face him. Looking into her mocha eyes he could see the sheer tiredness in them and leaned down to press his lips against her forehead.

"Do you want to be friends with her again?" He felt Ichigo nod against his lips and looked back down at her. "Then just suck it up and try again tomorrow. We will be here for a month, so you have plenty of time." Burying her face into Grimmjow's chest, she took a deep breath of the calming scent that was her boyfriend. She knew trying to be friends with Rukia again wouldn't be that easy. And she knew she was to blame just as much at the petite woman.

Once she could admit that to Rukia, then maybe they could become friends again.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed. Sorry for the VERY long wait. I'll try to get another chapter out soon, but there is no guarantee. Please review if you can and see you next chapter.**


End file.
